The master and slave
by Jitchi
Summary: Il existait deux terres, celles du sud et celles du nord, deux terres en guerre depuis des décennies. Yusei, prince des terres du sud, se feras capturer et sera offert comme cadeau au roi des terres du nord, Jack... VIOL !Rape
1. Chapter 1

Crédit : les personnages de yu gi oh 5D's ne m'appartiennent pas T-T

Avertissement : Attention cette fic contiendra du VIOL ! Âme sensible, s'abstenir. Yaoi

JACK X YUSEI CROW X KALIN. Bonne lecture ! et aussi ... PARDON POUR LES FAUTES D' ORTHOGRAPHE ! Gomen gomen, c'est catastrophique chez moi -'

**Chapitre 1**

Il existait deux mondes, les terres du nord et les terres du sud. Toutes deux gouvernées par deux rois. Deux terres en guerres depuis des siècles et des siècles.

Les terres du sud gouverné par le roi Fudo, il était bon et s'occupait de son peuple avec grande générosité. Il avait un fils, le prince Yusei, celui-ci était rayonnant d'une beauté presque surnaturel, sa peau bronzé et ses cheveux noirs aux reflets dorés donnaient l'impression qu'il sortait tout droit d'un conte de fée. Il était beau, et personnes du royaume n'y restaient indifférent après l'avoir rencontré aussi bien la gente féminine que la gente masculine. Malgré que le prince peut être de glace, il était entouré de beaucoup d'amis, ils étaient tous pour lui en particulier Crow, Luka et Lua. Les terres du sud, un royaume rayonnant et plein de vie un endroit chaud, un endroit tellement beau …

Les terres du nord gouverné par le seigneur le plus froid de tous les royaumes qui n'est jamais existé, celui qui fait trembler le monde entier, celui dont tout le monde craint, le cœur aussi glacé que son pays et même plus ! Ce seigneur se prénommait Jack Atlas. Malgré son caractère peu commode il gérer son peuple avec beaucoup d'habileté et il était surtout très beau, mais personne n'osait ni lui déclarer leur flamme ni même penser de pouvoir un jour coucher avec. Il choisissait pour ça les plus beaux esclaves des royaumes voisins qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à les violer sans aucune pitié. La seule personne qu'il arrivait à accepter dans son entourage est Kalin, un seigneur d'un royaume plus lointain. Comme Kalin venait de loin, Jack ne le voyait pas souvent donc la plupart de son temps libre était de se faire plaisir avec les personnes de son choix serviteurs ou esclaves peu lui importait du moment qu'ils étaient potable niveau physique et docile, tout lui convenait. Un jour il en eut assez…

_ J'en ai marre ! Dit-il à Kalin alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans sa chambre. Les seuls moments où Jack parlait autant était quand il était avec son ami.

_ Tu as toujours marre de tout Jack. Dit Kalin exténuait.

_ Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire de mon temps libre désormais. Mes esclaves commencent à m'ennuyer, ils sont tous les mêmes.

Kalin leva un sourcil. « Tous les mêmes ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

_ Ils ne veulent pas me faire l'amour et pourtant ils ne se battent même pas, ils sont juste là à me regarder avec un regard suppliant. RAAh que je déteste ce regard de chien battu ! Je voudrai un esclave qui se batte qui se déchire les membres pour tenter d'échapper aux liens qui le retiendrai à mon lit…

Jack était parti dans ses fantasmes, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pourrait violer un bel esclave, qu'il se débâterait sous le poids de son corps, qu'il briserait cet homme, il le soumettrait à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le paradis…

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses Jack. Kalin souriait, tu n'as jamais eu un esclave comme ça. Pourquoi ? Après tout tu es riche tu pourrais t'acheter l'esclave de tes rêves !

Jack regarda son ami. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ? Combien d'esclave je me suis déjà acheté pour enfin avoir le bon, combien j'en ai arraché à leur famille pour mon propre plaisir ! A chaque fois je vois des étincelles de rage dans leurs yeux, je pense toujours que ça doit être le bon, mais dès qu'ils me voient arriver, toutes rages disparaissent et ils attendent que ça se passe. Et j'en ai vraiment marre » Jack commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Sous le regard de Kalin

_ C'est bien dans une semaine ton anniversaire ? Demanda Kalin.

Jack regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur. « Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, tu sais d'autant plus que je déteste ce jour. »

_ Je pensais que je pourrais tenter de t'offrir un cadeau très particulier cette année et comme je ne savais pas quoi tu me donne une sacrée bonne idée.

_ Arrête Kalin tu sais très bien que toi et moi avons déjà cherché cet esclave partout, autant chez moi que chez toi. Jack pris une gorgé d'eau dans son verre.

Kalin eut un sourire méchant qu'il ne chercha pas à dissimuler. « Chez toi et chez moi, oui ! Mais… pas dans les terres du sud ! » Jack manqua de s'étouffer et cracha toute l'eau par terre.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux là ! S'écria celui-ci.

Kalin éclata de rire devant la tête de son ami. « Je suis très sérieux Jack. Mes espions m'ont déjà rapporté plusieurs rumeurs aux sujets de leur beauté, et comme ils ont le sang chaud… Je pense que tu pourras facilement ton bonheur. »

Jack sourit à son tour. Kalin n'avait pas tout à fait tort, un corps bronzé et chaud, des yeux le foudroyant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il le prendra tellement fort que ce pauvre esclave le suppliera de tout son être de s'arrêter.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses Jack. Et je te promets de te rapporter le cadeau de tes rêves…

Jack sourit à son ami. « J'en trésaille d'avance… Kalin »

Dans les terres du sud, le prince Yusei soupira à grand bruit.

« Qu'y a-t-il Yusei ? » demanda la petite Luka à son ami.

« Cela fait plus d'une heure que mon père m'a demandé d'attendre ici et je m'ennuie ! » Yusei croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur. « Je me demande ce qu'il me veut »

_ Bah il est avec le seigneur Izaoi non ? Demanda Lua.

_ Ouai, et ça fais une heure que je glande.

_ Allez un peu de patiente Yusei, dis Crow, il ne va pas tarder.

Yusei regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil était au rendez-vous dans les terres du sud, comme presque tous les jours d'ailleurs, un jour idéal pour aller se baigner dans son lac préféré en compagnie de ses amis.

_ Eh salut tout le monde que faites-vous ?

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la voix. Crow fut le premier à la reconnaître et s'empressa de dire un peu en rougissant « euh… bonjour princesse Akiza ! »

_ Voyons Crow on est ami non ? Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te répéter de m'appeler simplement Aki.

_ Ou… Oui pardon, Aki. Crow rougissait encore plus, ce qui n'échappa nullement à ses amis.

_ Salut Aki ! Reprirent les jumeaux pour casser le blanc qui commençait à peser.

_ Comment allez-vous ? Dis Aki en souriant aux deux enfants.

_ Ça va merci.

Aki souriait puis leva la tête en direction de Yusei et ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rosée.

_ Bonjour prince Yusei, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Elle fit une petite révérence devant le prince attendant une réponse.

Yusei l'observa, il aimait beaucoup Aki, c'était l'une de ses grandes amies, et il n'ignorait pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais il la considérait d'avantage comme sa petite sœur, lui étant âgée de 18 ans et elle seulement de 16. Il ne pouvait cacher que la jeune fille était dotée d'une beauté comparable à celle de la rose.

_ Aki c'est la même chose pour moi et tu le sais, quand nous sommes seuls, les bonnes manières, on les jette à la fenêtre. Reprit Yusei.

Aki se redressa toujours les joues teintées « Oui tu as raison ».

Yusei lui sourit, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le seigneur Izaoi et le roi Fudo. Ils avaient tous deux un sourire lumineux sur leur visage. Et Yusei n'aimait pas ce sourire.

_ Allons les enfants, que faites-vous ici ? Il fait beau allez jouer ! Ricana heureux le roi Fudo.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi père, cela fait une heure que vous m'avez demandé de vous attendre ici ! La colère commençait à monter en Yusei mais ne fit rien transparaître.

_ J'ai dit ça moi ? Ricana le roi, bon très bien alors c'est bon tu peux y aller.

Yusei ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il quitta la pièce par la grande porte, suivi de ses amis. Aki voulut aussi les rejoindre mais elle fut arrêtée par son père.

_ Aki, pourrais-je te parler, ça ne seras pas long.

Aki regarda son père d'un air interrogateur « Bien… Bien sûr père. » Dit-elle un peu déçu, elle aurait bien voulu rejoindre Yusei. Son père à bien comprit et s'empressa de lui dire :

_ Ça ne seras vraiment pas long.

Aki hocha la tête et suivit les deux rois dans la pièce d'à côté.

Yusei était arrivé à l'endroit qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis une heure. Le lac était beau et clair, les doux reflets du soleil scintillait comme des diamants, on pourrait croire à un lit géant, doux et chaud. Comme Yusei aimait cet endroit ! Une légère brise fit monter de petite vague qui vinrent s'arrêter juste aux pieds de Yusei. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et retira ses chaussures princières, bientôt suivit de son haut. Il était là torse nu avec pour seul habits son pantalon bleu retenu par une ceinture et son épée attachée à celle-ci.

_ Ah je savais qu'on allait te trouver ici ! Crow avança vers Yusei accompagné de Lua et Luka.

_ Comme c'est beau ! S'écria Luka en voyant le lac.

Yusei sourit « n'est-ce pas ».

_ Ouah ! Il fait drôlement chaud ! Lua eut une idée en voyant le lac et il retira tous ses vêtement en un tour de main, il ne garda juste que le pantalon, puis il courut au lac et sauta dedans sans prévenir personne.

_ YYYAAAAHHHHH ! Aucun de ses amis n'eut le temps de réagir et ils furent absolument tous trempé de la tête aux pieds.

_ Lua ! S'écria sa sœur en colère.

Crow se mit à partir dans un fou rire avant que ses vêtements ne rejoignent ceux de Lua.

_ Tu veux jouer à ça Lua ? Ok, on va jouer mais je te préviens je n'aurais aucune pitié ! Puis Crow se jeta dans l'eau à son tour et le jeu commença.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Luka aille également les rejoindre en gardant son T-shirt. Yusei sourit à la vue de ses amis.

_ Alors Yusei tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Crow entre deux éclats de rire.

Yusei se contenta de simplement sourire. Ces amis savaient ce que ça voulait dire, il n'était pas d'humeur. La seul chose que celui-ci n'ait pas prévu c'est que Lua s'est faufilé derrière lui et d'un coup l'attrapa et se jeta à l'eau. Yusei n'eut le temps de ne rien faire et il se retrouva contre son gré trempé jusqu'aux os. Yusei se leva sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, détacha son épée de sa ceinture et la jeta sur la rive, ensuite il se retourna vers Lua, un sourire sadique était ancré dans son visage, et ça n'aspirait aucune confiance en Lua. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, Yusei avait déjà sauté dessus, et la bataille commença. Des éclats de rire volaient partout et tout le monde s'y mêla.

Au château Aki n'en revenait pas de ce que son père et le roi Fudo venaient de lui dire. Si elle ne connaissait pas les bonne manières elle aurait sauté partout et dans tout le château, tout le monde devaient savoir la nouvelle.

_ Je suis heureux que vous le preniez ainsi ma fille. J'aurais cru qu'un mariage arrangé vous aurez mis dans une colère folle. Dis le seigneur Izaoi.

_ Mais père, ce n'est pas avec n'importe qui ! C'est avec Yusei ! Je l'aime dès le premier jour vous savez ! Et je vais me marier dans une semaine, c'est tout simplement un rêve qui se réalise !

Le roi Fudo était heureux que sa futur belle-fille soit si enthousiaste, mais un problème l'inquiétait d'avantage, Yusei n'allait surement pas l'entendre de cette oreille...

J'espère que ça vous a plût ^^, le chapitre 2 est près et le 3, j'ai bientôt terminé, mais il y en aura d'autre ;), dite moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ merci !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les terres du nord, terres froides et arides, terres dites invivable, renfermant un roi encore plus froid et cruelle que son pays.

Kalin s'apprêtait à repartir dans son royaume en oubliant pas la promesse qu'il avait faite à Jack.

_ Eh bien Jack, je serais de retour dans un mois. Ton cadeau va arriver en retard en attendant tu vas devoir te contenter de tes gentils esclaves bien dociles.

Jack sourit à l'idée de son futur cadeau « A l' origine je n'aime pas mes anniversaires mais j'attendrai celui-ci avec impatiente. » Kalin sourit à son tour. Puis il se retourna et monta dans son carrosse. Kalin était parti, Jack rentra dans son château, l'idée d'avoir l'esclave de ses rêves l'avait excité et comme il faisait presque nuit, un peu de plaisir de lui ferais pas de mal, il arrêta un garde qui passait dans le couloir.

_ Eh toi ! Dit-il.

_ Ou…Oui, votre altesse.

_ Amène moi un esclave dans ma chambre, mon favoris, et puis… La routine habituelle quoi. Jack sourit à la vue de son garde qui tremblait légèrement, avait-il peur de lui ? Ou peur pour le jeune esclave à l'idée de la « routine » que Jack lui fait subir quasiment chaque nuit ?

_ Bien…. Votre majesté. Le garde s'empressa de partir dans le fond du couloir.

Jack soupira et commença à se promener dans le couloir. « Qu'est-ce que je peux m'ennuyer ici… »

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps dans les terres du sud, Yusei marchait le long des couloirs en direction de la salle du trône. Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait bien lui vouloir encore ? S'il le faisait encore patienter pendant une heure pour rien, il n'allait pas être aussi tolérant que la dernière fois. Sa cape bleu volait derrière lui en fonction de ses mouvements tous les serviteurs qu'il croisait s'inclinait devant lui, certains même osait rougir quand il le voyait, que le prince pouvait être beau !

Yusei entra dans la salle du trône, il s'avança puis s'agenouilla devant son père, le roi.

_ Allons mon fils relevez-vous, nous sommes seuls.

C'est ce qui inquiétais Yusei d'ailleurs, si son père le convoquait seul à seul c'est que c'est quelque chose d'une extrême importance. Yusei se redressa et regarda son père dans les yeux, le roi avait un regard très sérieux, mais ne pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Yusei.

_ Mon fils, commença-t-il, je vous ai appelez pour vous parler d'une chose extrêmement importante.

Yusei aurait pût sourire en pensant à l'ironie de la chose mais ne fit rien.

_ Je sais parfaitement comment vous allez réagir, mais je vous demande de penser avant tout au bien du royaume.

Yusei n'aimait pas vraiment cela, mais continua à écouter. Après une longue pose le roi reprit :

_ Vous allez vous marier mon fils.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Yusei, se marier, lui ? Ce n'était même pas pensable !

_ Mais père ! Riposta celui-ci.

_ Je ne veux rien entendre Yusei ! Je commence à me faire vieux et il est temps que le peuple ait un héritier ! Tu vas devoir faire un enfant, un garçon fort et brave qui saura diriger ce royaume avec autant de sagesse que toi !

_ Je refuse ! J'aime la liberté, je ne veux pas être enchaîné à ça !

_ Tu n'as pas le choix mon fils ! Tu es un prince et les responsabilités d'un prince doivent passer par cela !

_ Non ! Jamais !

_ Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Tu vas être marié dans une semaine à la princesse Izaoi Akiza !

Tout s'effondra autour de Yusei, la princesse Akiza ? Sa Aki ? Son amie d'enfance ? Il va se marier avec elle, il va devoir… Non ! Ce n'était même pas envisageable !

_ Nn…Non…

_ Si mon fils, tu m'as parfaitement entendu, la guerre fait rage entre les terres du sud et les terres du nord, tu n'es pas sans le savoir, si nous nous allions au royaume de la rose noir, on aurait une chance de gagner la guerre. Mais pour créer une alliance, il faut un mariage, et toi et la princesse est un choix parfait.

_ Il y a s'en doute un autre moyen ! Avez-vous déjà essayé de discuter avec le seigneur des terres du nord ?

_ Il ne veut pas parler ! Ce n'est qu'un bâtard, encore plus cruel et froid que n'importe quel iceberg, il paraît qu'il oblige bon nombres d'esclaves à avoir des rapports intimes avec lui !

Yusei trembla légèrement. Des rapports intimes ? Il violait ses esclaves ! C'est horrible, c'est inhumain.

_ Mais pourtant vrai mon fils. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il faut absolument l'arrêter ? Et pour l'arrêter, il nous faut des alliés.

Yusei ne répondit pas, il était partagé entre devoir faire une croix sur sa liberté ou mettre fin à la barbarie de cet homme de glace. Il réfléchit un long moment, laissant un silence obscur dans la pièce.

_ Yu… Yusei…

Avant que son père n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, le prince se retourna et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Le roi prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et soupira « pardonne-moi Yusei, mais c'est vraiment le seul moyen. »

Yusei marchait tête baissé d'un pas rapide, sans voir personne autour, il n'avait envie de voir personne, il voulait sortir du château, courir loin, un endroit où il pourra vivre comme bon lui semble avec une femme qu'il aimerait vraiment, les vrais plaisir de la vie pourrais s'écouler paisiblement. Il n'avait jamais eu de rapport avec personne, il gardait sa première fois avec la fille de ses rêves. Une jolie fille blonde comme les blés, aux yeux violets, la peau blanche dépourvue de toute imperfection. Elle le regarderait avec des yeux suppliant sous le poids de son corps. Et toute la nuit, la nuit durera encore, elle ne s'arrêterait jamais. Yusei fut réveillé par les paroles de son père qui lui revenait en tête, « tu vas te marier… avec Akiza… » Yusei accéléra le pas en serrant les deux pour se retenir d'hurler, il aimait Aki mais ce n'était qu'une sœur pour lui, une sœur et rien de plus.

Quand tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta net. Une idée lui était venu à l'esprit, une idée complètement dingue, mais qui valait le coup d'essayer. Personne n'a jamais osé parler au roi, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

_ Au point où j'en suis ! Ça vaut s'en doute le coup ! Se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Yusei courut à sa chambre, il fallait qu'il établisse un plan de fuite, le mariage sera dans une semaine, la garde va se rabaisser à cause des préparatifs, demain sera le moment ou jamais !

Yusei, au pied du mur réfléchissait encore, il avait réfléchis toute la nuit dernière, toute la journée, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Si jamais les rumeurs étaient vraies sur le roi des enfers ? Et si jamais, il se faisait violer à son tour ? Yusei trembla à cette idée, mais il ne pouvait faire demi-tour, il se retourna vers son château « vais-je revenir un jour ? » il se parlait tout seul histoire de se calmer. Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et commença à gravir le mur du château, une fois en haut il sauta à terre de l'autre côté. Il était dehors, il n'y avait jamais été le village se trouvant en direction opposé, là il se trouvait derrière le château où trônait la forêt interdite. Plusieurs rumeurs courent sur cette forêt, qu'il y aurait des monstres étranges et affreux ! Mais Yusei n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur, il fallait qu'il sauve son peuple, et surtout qu'il se sauve lui-même. Et pour ça il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen, trouver une faille dans le cœur de glace du seigneur des terres du nord pour que la guerre prenne fin. A la seule idée qu'il n'y aurait plus de guerre, Yusei se gonfla de courage et il s'engouffra dans la forêt. Toute sa vie il a connu la guerre, il a vu des morts, des espions ennemi exécutés en place public et il ne se doutait sans doute pas du nombre de soldat venant de leur troupe qui ont dû être torturé dans les terres du nord. Yusei en était sûr maintenant il allait faire cesser la guerre, et cela de gré ou de force, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi… Oui, vraiment n'importe quoi.

Le roi Fudo assis sur son trône réfléchissait.

_ Mon roi, vous m'avez l'air bien préoccuper. Le seigneur Izaoi entra dans la salle sans prévenir, ce qui fit sursauter le roi Fudo.

_ Oh mon ami, ce n'est que vous. Soupira le roi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Non attendez, laissais moi deviner, c'est votre fils ?

_ Oui, tu as deviné. La nouvelle ne lui a pas vraiment fait plaisir.

_ Tu avais envisagé cette éventualité pourtant.

_ Oui je sais, mais je connais mon fils, il est capable du pire. Malgré qu'il apprécie beaucoup Akiza, il n'est sans doute pas près à la prendre pour femme. Le roi des terres du sud se redressa et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

_ Aucun roi n'a vraiment pu choisir sa bien-aimée. C'est plutôt une chance que tu ne le colle pas avec une parfaite inconnu, d'autant plus qu'ils sont amis nos deux tourtereaux.

_ C'est vrai, mais si seulement Yusei pouvait comprendre ça.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, le mariage n'est que dans une semaine. Tu auras tout le temps de le convaincre que c'est pour le bien du royaume.

_ Oui, tu as raison, je vais lui reparler demain, en attendant je le laisse se reposer, il en a eu des émotions aujourd'hui ce pauvre enfant. Et ta fille, comment se porte-t-elle ?

_ Ma fille est au paradis, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de pensée à l'idée que peut être Yusei ne voudra pas d'elle.

_ Hn, je comprends.

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre dehors, au grand étonnement du roi, la foudre est tombé d'un seul coup, suivit peu après par une pluie violente.

_ Tiens, comme c'est rare d'avoir un tel temps, surtout en cet saison, et si soudainement ! Dit le seigneur Izaoi.

Mais le roi des terres du sud ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait compris d'où venait cette pluie, et il commença à paniquer.

_ Mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Hurla le roi.

_ Mais… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta seigneur Izaoi.

_ Mon fils ! S'écria-t-il, et il courut hors de la salle à en perdre haleine, laissant le seigneur du royaume de la rose noir perplexe.

Ce genre de pluie arrive que quand une personne de sang royale, quitte le royaume, alors le ciel pleure de cette disparition soudaine. Le roi courrait comme s'il était fou à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Yusei. Il se rua sur la poignée et tenta de l'ouvrir mais en vain. La porte était fermée de l'intérieur, il appela des gardes qui passaient par là. Ils défoncèrent la porte, le roi entra dans la chambre de son fils. Elle était vide, complètement vide, le lit était froid, les bougies éteintes, et la fenêtre grande ouverte, la pluie entrée à grand coup de vent dans la pièce balayant toutes les feuilles qui se trouvaient sur le bureau. Le roi complètement fou courra à la fenêtre et hurla le nom de son fils :

_ !

Tous les oiseaux de la forêt s'envolèrent à grand coup d'ailes, Yusei avait entendu le cri. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, il fallait qu'il quitte les environs du château avant que son père n'envoie la garde pour qu'il le rattrape. Il courut aussi vite que possible sous la pluie battante, elle lui faisait mal tellement elle était puissante, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à emmener une cape avec une capuche. Il continuait à courir sans s'arrêter, même s'il était fatigué, il continuait… Encore et encore….

La pluie était arrivé d'un seul coup « comme c'est étrange » se dis Kalin « nous sommes pourtant dans les environs des terres du sud, il ne devrait pas pleuvoir comme ça et surtout à cette saison. »

Kalin savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, et les chevaux étaient entrains de s'emballer à cause de la foudre qui s'abattait également. Kalin décida de s'arrêter en attendant que l'orage passe. Une immense grotte se trouvait à proximité et il a décidé de s'y installer.

'Une chance que je n'ai pas emmené tout un cortège' se dit kalin.

_ Toi ! Dit-il à l'un de ses gardes, va aller voir les environs.

Le garde se leva et courut sous la pluie pour sécuriser la grotte.

_ Je suis certain qu'il se passe quelque chose. Murmura Kalin.

La pluie s'est également abattu sur les terres du nord, Jack qui était entrains de travailler sur un document, regardait la fenêtre qui pleurer des gouttes de pluie.

_ Il doit faire plus chaud que d'habitude, à l'origine c'est de la neige qui tombe, pas de la pluie. Dit Jack à lui-même.

_ Mmmmh… un murmure provenant de son lit s'éleva.

Jack leva la tête de la fenêtre pour regarder ce qui l'avait perturbé. Il eut un sourire quand il se rappela de son jeune esclave avec qui il venait d'avoir du plaisir. Il avait été particulièrement brutal ce soir et il a estimé que son jeune esclave pourrait se reposer un instant. Il posa son papier délicatement sur son bureau, remis sa plume à sa place et se leva en direction de son lit.

Une petite touffe de cheveux rousse dépassait de la couverture. Jack sourit plus.

_ Rally, réveilles toi.

Au son de cette voix, le prénommé Rally trembla.

_ Voyons, tu as encore peur de moi ?

Jack riait silencieusement. C'est normal après ce qu'il vient de lui faire subir. Il arracha la couverture, découvrant le corps de son esclave. Celui-ci lâcha un petit cri en regardant avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes son maître.

_ Allons mon petit, pourquoi as-tu encore peur. Ce n'est pas ta première fois.

Rally reculait, pendant que Jack avançait, toujours son sourire aux lèvres. Quand Rally trébucha sur la chaîne qui le retenait à ce maudit lit. Jack en profita pour épingler l'enfant au lit, mettant tout son poids au-dessus du petit esclave, celui-ci ne pouvait s'arrêter de trembler. Jack sentit immédiatement une chaleur en dessous de sa ceinture. Il n'en avait pas encore fini avec son esclave. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Rally, l'enfant impuissant ne pouvait que gémir et une larme coula sur sa joue. Jack laissa l'enfant à bout de souffle respirer. Il se lécha les lèvres et descendit le long de son cou, Rally poussa de léger gémissement lorsque Jack aspira l'un de ses mamelons, il le mordilla et jouait avec, L'esclave préféra ne rien voir de son viole et ferma les yeux voulant mourir ici et maintenant, seul une vive douleur le réveilla, Jack ne l'avait même pas préparé à cette pénétration soudaine, ce qui fit hurler Rally, réprimandé par une gifle qui laissa une trace rouge sur sa joue.

_ Tais-toi… Se força à articuler Jack entre deux coups de bassin.

La soirée continua entre gémissement de plaisir pour l'un, de douleur pour l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey salut voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je vais avant tout répondre aux commentaires, merci beaucoup d'en avoir laissé ça me fais plaisir !_

_Yuseixaki4eva10__ : alors, merci d'avoir aimé mon histoire… pour le deuxième commentaire je suppose que la question était « est-ce que tu traduiras ton histoire en anglais ? » Non ? Bon, si c'est bien cette question alors malheureusement non, XD je ne parle pas un mot d'anglais, llol enfin si mais je suis nul, et si je n'ai pas compris ta question c'est parce que tu as écrit en anglais et en langage texto anglais alors déjà que je ne parle pas l'anglais tout court je ne suis pas prête de comprendre l'abrégé XD. Merci de suivre mon histoire en tout cas ). _

**Chapitre 3**

Yusei n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé, la pluie avait cessé, mais lui non. Il courrait toujours ne voulant pas que son père le ramène au château. Il continua ainsi, quand tout à coup, il se crocha les pieds dans une branche et tomba à la renverse, une vive douleur se fit sentir à sa cheville.

_ Merde ! Yusei serra les dents, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Il essaya de se lever mais sans grand succès et il s'écroula par terre sous la douleur. Il était dans de beaux draps, quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se figea instantanément et posa une main sur son épée, même blessé il allait défendre sa vie au péril ne n'importe quoi. Il se retourna vivement mais ne vit rien, il resta tout de même sur ses gardes, il se releva à l'aide d'un arbre toujours à l'écoute de ce qui se passait autour.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, il se résout à se dire que ce n'était rien. Il lâcha la poignée de son épée et commença à réfléchir à sa situation actuelle.

Quand, surgissant du bosquet, un garde allait donner le coup de grâce à Yusei, le prince qui était la plus fine lame de tout son royaume avait en un tour de main sorti son épée de son fourreaux et rapidement parée l'attaque de son adversaire, malheureusement par réflexe, il a lâché l'arbre pour pouvoir se défendre, une douleur aussi vive que l'éclair le traversa entièrement, il lâcha son épée et s'écroula à terre.

_ Là ! Hurla le garde, J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE VENEZ M'AIDER !

D'autres gardes accoururent de partout autour de Yusei, celui-ci les regardaient impuissant.

_ Ouah ! T'as décoté ça ou Alphonse ? Dis l'un d'entre eux.

_ Hé, une petite souris égaré on va dire ! Le dis Alphonse rigola de sa propre blague.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air très commode la petite souris. Ricana un autre, et si on jouait avec elle un peu ?

_ Pas touche les gars ! Reprit Alphonse, souvenez-vous de ce que le seigneur Kalin nous a dit, si on trouve un jeune homme pas déplaisant à regarder et qui viens des terres du sud, on le prend. Et si on arrive à en dégotter un, une grosse prime nous sera versée !

_ Ouai, t'as raison, je ne veux surtout pas laisser passer ça, mais comment sais-tu qu'il vient des terres du sud ?

_ Bah sa peau me semble un peu plus foncée que d'habitude. Alphonse s'approcha de Yusei pour voir la couleur de sa peau d'un peu plus près. Mais celui-ci ne vit qu'un poing venir s'écraser au beau milieu de sa figure, instinctivement les autres gardes se ruèrent sur Yusei jetant son épée hors de sa portée.

_ Ça va chef ? S'écria un garde.

Alphonse se releva une main sur son nez dégoulinant de sang, et regarde Yusei complètement maîtrisé par les gardes, malgré que celui-ci se débattait de toute ses force, ça ne servait à rien, ils étaient à six contre lui et il était blessé.

Alphonse se redressa, et marcha vers Yusei « tu as une sacré veine que notre seigneur te veuilles sans aucune égratignure. Autrement je t'aurais déjà tué ! »

Yusei lui cracha au visage, s'en était trop pour Alphonse, il lui décocha un coup de poing dans le ventre et le prince, maintenant esclave, voyait autour de lui que du noir.

_ Al… Alphonse…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste évanouie.

Alphonse s'essuya le visage avec rage. Comment cette vermine a osé lui faire une chose pareille ?

_ Allez on l'embarque ! S'écria Alphonse aux autres.

_ Bien ! Dirent-ils. Et ils emmenèrent Yusei en laissant là, son épée…

Kalin, dans son carrosse commençait à s'ennuyer. Ils en mettaient du temps ses gardes à revenir d'une simple exploration des lieux, ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils avaient quitté cette grotte et voilà que ses gardes disparaissent mystérieusement. Quand il vit Alphonse accourir vers lui, Kalin à deviner qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

_ Pourquoi as-tu le nez dans cet état ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.

_ Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui sera susceptible de vous intéresser mon seigneur !

_ Ah, et quelle est cette chose ?

Alphonse montra du doigt les six autres gardes transporté un corps inanimé. Le soleil était entrains de se lever sur tout le pays. Il rayonnait sur le visage du jeune inconnu que ses gardes avaient pêché on ne sait où. Kalin eut le souffle coupé, le soleil révéla la beauté du jeune homme, qu'il était beau, c'était invraisemblable. Il avait une soudaine envie de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon, ses lèvres semblaient douce, Kalin se frappa intérieurement. Ce cadeaux serais vraiment parfait pour son ami. Il tiendrait sa promesse et haut la main.

_ Montez le dans le carrosse.

Les gardes obéirent et le petit cortège repartit, Kalin avait allongé Yusei sur le siège et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ce garçon sortait tout droit d'un rêve ce n'est pas possible d'espérer une telle beauté. Kalin caressa la joue de Yusei, elle était douce il faisait défilé sa ma main dans ses cheveux noirs aux reflets dorée, qu'ils sentaient bon, ses doigts se sont attardé également sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha pour les effleurer avec les siennes. C'était doux, tellement doux, Kalin aurait donné beaucoup pour approfondir le baiser, mais quelque chose le retint. C'était un cadeau pour Jack, il lui avait promis. Kalin décida de se concentrer sur le paysage de dehors mais il ne pouvait enlever la teinte rose qui s'était incrustée sur son visage, il allait devoir passer un mois entier avec cet être tout droit sorti d'un rêve, il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher pour tenir sa promesse. Ce mois risque d'être un enfer, malgré qu'il soit le seigneur des ténèbres, cet enfer qui l'attendait ne lui plaisait pas du tout, non, pas du tout…

Dans les terres du sud, le royaume entier était en deuil, plus un bruit dans les couloirs du palais, seul quelques gémissement se faisait entendre, Akiza ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, l'amour de sa vie, l'homme qui a réussi à conquérir son cœur et son futur mari, avait disparût hors des murs de la ville, tous ceux qui ont franchis ces murs ne sont jamais revenu vivant, ou sont devenu des esclaves. A la seule idée d'avoir perdu Yusei pour toujours, Aki pleurait d'avantage.

_ Ce n'est pas possible… Les yeux de crow étaient cachés par l'ombre de ses cheveux, son ami, Yusei, avait disparu et comme il était prince, dieu sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

_ Yusei… Luka pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de son frère.

Le roi Fudo tournait en rond en mettant de temps à autre des coups de poing dans les murs.

_ Yusei, pourquoi… Murmurait-il à lui-même.

Un garde entra dans la pièce, des étincelles d'espoirs renaissaient dans les yeux de tous, le garde s'inclina devant les rois, et hocha négativement la tête. Akiza fondit en larme d'avantage.

_ Nous continuons les recherches votre altesse et nous mettons tout en œuvre pour retrouver le prince, nous avons fouillé le village entièrement et des espions ont pris la route des terres du nord… au cas où…

Des rafales de sanglots provenant d'Akiza et de Luka se sont élevées dans la pièce, si jamais un des espions ramenait la nouvelle, que Yusei était entre les mains du seigneur des terres du nord ? Que lui fera-t-il ? Rally, habitant du royaume de la rose noir et ami d'Akiza, n'était jamais revenu, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il était devenu, était-il mort ? En repensant à son ancien ami, Aki courra hors de la pièce, pleurer dans sa chambre. Crow la vue s'en aller et courra à sa suite.

_ Akiii ! Cria-t-il.

Akiza s'écroula sur son lit et pleura à chaude larme. Crow arriva à bout de souffle, il pénétra lentement dans la chambre de la princesse, comme il aurait voulu la consoler, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il était là. Non ça ne pouvait être possible, elle aimait Yusei et elle était une princesse, lui ne faisait partie que de la noblesse, il n'était rien pour elle. Il posa une main sur le dos d'Aki.

_ Akiza… murmura-t-il.

_ Et si il était là-bas…. Dit-elle entre deux sanglots, et si il était prisonnier dans les terres du nord ? A la merci du seigneur des glaces ?

Crow serra les dents à cette idée.

_ Yusei est futé il ne se laissera pas prendre comme ça ! Crow essayait de rassurer la princesse, mais également lui-même, il savait que si le seigneur du nord à décider de s'intéresser à quelqu'un il allait mettre tout en œuvre pour l'avoir en sa possession.

Akiza se redressa d'un seul coup et s'agrippa au cou de Crow, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir et ils s'écrasèrent au sol, Aki au-dessus de Crow, celle-ci ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, elle pleura dans le creux du cou de son ami. Crow se mit à rougir fortement, et il priait pour qu'elle ne sente pas l'érection qui commençait à naître en dessous de sa ceinture, il enroula ces bras autour d'elle et ferma les yeux, si quelqu'un les voyait dans cette position, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Cette fois il en était sûr, il était tombé amoureux de la princesse, mais le cœur de celle-ci était déjà bien loin et hors de sa portée. Elle aimait Yusei, et il ne pouvait rien changé…

Yusei fut réveillé par une main qu'il sentait planer au-dessus de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et par pur réflexe recula aussi loin que possible de cette sensation, sauf qu'il avait oublié un léger détail, une douleur insupportable l'électrocuta, il tomba de quelque chose de pas très haut, mais il n'avait rien analysé. Tout lui revint en tête, le mariage, la fuite, les gardes…. Et maintenant, où était-il ? Il leva les yeux pour voir qu'il était tombé d'un lit puis les baissa pour voir qu'est ce qui aurait pu causer cette douleur. Sa cheville, elle était bandée, quelqu'un l'avait soigné ? Il gémit doucement en essayant de la bouger.

_ Ne bouge pas !

Une voix se fit entendre, une voix d'homme, Yusei se figea, où était-il ?

_ Tu as une entorse grave, si tu bouges elle va s'empirer. Dit la voix.

Yusei vit une ombre faire le tour du lit et s'approcher lentement de lui, Yusei rampa hors de sa portée, mais dans l'état où il était, il fut vite rattraper par la mystérieuse ombre. Yusei observa l'homme plus distinctement, il avait les cheveux gris et n'était pas laid à regarder.

Kalin, voyait enfin la couleur des yeux de ce bel inconnu, ils étaient beaux, plus beaux que dans son imagination, d'un bleu océan profond, il pouvait lire la peur et la colère en eux, et ça l'excitait. Kalin sourit et toucha l'épaule du garçon, celui-ci frissonna légèrement à ce contact, il voulait se débattre mais était beaucoup trop faible. Kalin le prit en style de marier, Yusei essaya en vain de s'échapper de ses bras, mais son agresseur tomba sur le lit avec Yusei, Kalin se retrouvait à califourchon sur le garçon tenant ces poignés d'une main au-dessus de sa tête. Yusei gigotait dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'évader de l'emprise qu'avait Kalin sur lui.

_ Je m'appelle Kalin. Dit l'homme aux cheveux gris, je suis un seigneur des terres voisine à la tienne à priori, vu la couleur de ta peau, tu ne peux que venir des terres du sud je me trompe ? Quel est ton nom petit ?

Yusei a gelé, un seigneur des terres voisines à la sienne ? Ça voulait dire que cet homme était le seigneur des terres du Nord ? Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme ça, et vu dans la position dans laquelle il était, ça voulait dire qu'il était mal, très mal…! A cette idée, Yusei se débattit encore plus, sa force semblait se décupler et il réussit à envoyer Kalin à l'autre bout du lit, il mit pied à terre, sa cheville lui faisait mal, très mal, mais tant pis, il ne voulait pas faire l'amour pour la première fois à cet homme ! Jamais ! Il se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Il découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était fermée à clé, il entendit Kalin rire derrière lui.

_ Alors mon ange ? On est coincé ?

Yusei se retourna à toute vitesse prête à se défendre en cas de nouvelle attaque.

_ Ne vous approchez pas ! Cracha le prince à Kalin.

Celui-ci sourit d'avantage, ce garçon était vraiment trop mignon.

_ Je ne vais rien te faire petit chaton, n'ai pas peur. Dit-il.

_ Je ne suis pas un chaton ! Dit Yusei avec colère.

Kalin leva un sourcil sans perdre le sourire mesquin qui s'était ancré sur son visage.

_ Alors comment dois-je t'appeler ?

_ YUSEI ! Hurla le prince.

Yusei se couvrit la bouche en réalisant qu'il venait de dire son nom, il pria pour que cet homme ne connaisse pas le fils du roi des terres du sud.

_ Yusei, quel joli nom. Dit Kalin en se levant du lit pour se diriger vers Yusei.

Kalin ne semblait pas connaître Yusei, qu'il était bête, même dans son royaume personne ne connaissais son nom, tout le monde l'appelé « prince » ou « le fils du roi ». Yusei se rassura, mais Kalin ne cessait pas d'approcher. Yusei observa chacun des mouvements du seigneur des terres du nord, Kalin leva une main en direction de Yusei, par réflexe le prince décocha un coup de poing dans la main du seigneur, Kalin grimaça mais réagit assez vite avant que Yusei ne s'échappe à nouveaux de l'autre côté de la pièce, de son autre main, il attrapa son poigné et l'épingla au mur avec force, Yusei toussa sous la violence de ce geste, sans prévenir Kalin écrase ses lèvres contre celle de son prisonnier et força le passage avec sa lange, Yusei gémit dans le baisé qui était loin d'être doux, Kalin explora toute la bouche du garçon savourant chaque coin, une larme glissa sur la joue de la victime, il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite et il ne le voulait pas.

Kalin a brisé le baiser lorsqu'il sentit que Yusei était sur le point de s'évanouir à cause du manque d'oxygène, Yusei s'écroula dans les bras de Kalin, le seigneur des ténèbres était au paradis, à l'origine, il n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit, mais là c'était différent, il se lécha les lèvres pour se rappeler encore du goût qu'avait le jeune garçon. Une teinte rose sur ses joues, c'était une sensation que le seigneur de l'ombre n'avait jamais connu et il sentait quelque chose lui faire mal sous la ceinture, son érection était très douloureuse. Il regarda Yusei haletant encore dans ses bras.

Kalin ne pouvait plus se retenir, il agrippa Yusei par ses vêtement et le jeta avec violence sur le lit, Yusei le regardait avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

_ Non… murmura-t-il.

Kalin n'écouta rien et se laissa tomber au-dessus du corps du prince, il commença à lui mordiller le cou, le sucer. Ensuite il attrape les vêtements de Yusei et essaya de les arracher, deux mains l'en empêcha, Yusei accrochait avec force ses seuls habits, le blanc des yeux de Kalin deviennent noir, il frappa Yusei au visage, le prince vit des étoiles partout autour de lui, il était à demi conscient, Kalin était devenu complètement fou, le champ était libre pour lui, les deux mains de Yusei tombèrent sur le lit. Kalin en profita pour arracher le T-shirt de Yusei, sa poitrine exposé nu à son agresseur, Kalin attrapa les poignets de Yusei et les épingla sur les deux côtés de son visage. Yusei était impuissant, il aurait préféré que le coup de poing de Kalin l'assomme, comme ça il n'aurait pas à voir ça, une autre larme coula sur sa joue, le seul mot que le prince arrivait à prononcer était « Arrêtez… Arrêtez… Arr… », Kalin martyrisait le mamelon droit de Yusei, le léchant, le suçant, puis l'autre subit le même sort, Yusei ne pouvait que supplier et gémir. Une main de Kalin lâcha le poignet de Yusei et se promena sur son ventre, puis l'autre main, elles commencèrent à déboutonner le pantalon du prince, pendant que la langue de Kalin était toujours sur les mamelons.

Quand un bruit à la porte se fit entendre, quelqu'un frappait.

_ Mon seigneur, je vous apporte les tenus pour le jeune garçon comme vous l'avez ordonné.

C'était une voix de fille, Kalin se redressa et regarda Yusei, ses yeux revenaient de couleurs normaux. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il était entrains de faire, il vit le jeune garçon torse-nu sous lui, les yeux voilés de larmes, haletant. Kalin se rendit compte qu'il s'apprêtait à violer Yusei, il cacha son visage sous ses cheveux pour ne pas que l'esclave voit ses joues rosies par la vue de son corps.

Kalin se leva et marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit « Merci Clara. » Dit-il à la jeune servante « Pourrais-tu t'occuper de lui, fais lui prendre un bain et aide le à s'habiller, tu lui apporteras le repas par la suite. »

_ Bien. Dit-elle, elle se retourna vers la chambre et vit avec effroi le garçon à moitié nu sur le lit. Oh ! Mon seigneur ! Je vous ai dérangé ?

_ Non, Clara, fais juste ce que je te demande. Et sur ces mots, Kalin s'enfonça dans le sombre couloir du château des ténèbres.

Clara était pétrifiée, son maître n'agissait jamais ainsi envers des esclaves à moins que ceux-ci ne soient consentent ! Elle pénétra doucement dans la pièce en direction du lit. Le jeune homme qui était couché-là était d'une beauté à couper le souffle ! Les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir, encore quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur sa poitrine parfaitement musclée, Clara détourna la tête en rougissant. Dieux qu'il était beau ! Mais autre chose intrigua Clara quand elle se décida enfin à regarder à nouveaux l'esclave… Sa peau avait un bronzage assez particulier, un bronzage plutôt accentué pour qu'il vienne du royaume des ténèbres et encore moins des terres du nord !

_ Serait-il possible que… Ce garçon vienne des terres du Sud ? Dit-elle tout haut, sans remarquer la force de sa voix.

Yusei ouvrit les yeux, Clara poussa un petit cri de souris en voyant le garçon se réveiller. Celui-ci avait remarqué sa présence et tourna la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, ce qui la fit rougir d'avantage, des yeux bleus océan ! Tout simplement splendide !

_ Bon… Bonjour, bégaya Clara. Je suis une servante au service de sa majesté, le seigneur Kalin, seigneur du royaume des ténèbres, je… je m'appelle Clara, je suis enchantée te rencontrer…

Yusei ne cessait de la fixer alors celle-ci s'inclina à en toucher le menton par terre pour cacher ses joues qui pouvaient maintenant rivaliser avec la tomate. Après un long moment de silence, elle se redressa, Yusei avait détourné sa tête et observait avec beaucoup d'attention le plafond.

_ Alors comme ça je ne suis pas dans les terres du sud ? Pensa-t-il, mais au royaume des ténèbres ! D'un côté je suis soulagé mais de l'autre… Que vas-t-on faire de moi ? Le seigneur de ce royaume à faillit me violer, pourquoi s'est-il arrêté ?... Grâce à cette fille, elle est arrivée au bon moment !

Yusei tourna à nouveaux la tête vers sa sauveuse.

_ Bonjour Clara, je m'appelle Yusei. Murmura-t-il, puis il pensa : Si je veux sortir d'ici, il vaut mieux que je me fasse des amis maintenant !

Clara sourit, « je vais m'occuper de vous, et nous allons commencer par le bain. »

Yusei était rassuré, cette fille avait l'air gentille, tous ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'éviter le seigneur Kalin le plus possible et établir un plan de fuite…

**Voilà 3****ème**** chapitre clos ! Et c'est parti on attaque le 4 !**

**Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire et à bientôt j'espère !**

**Jitchi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Jack se réveilla lentement, à cause d'un rayon de soleil traversant les rideaux de soies. Il se leva et se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de bain. Il avait juste envie d'une simple douche ce matin. L'eau coula sur son corps et ça lui fit énormément de bien. Jack en profita pour penser « Vivement que mon nouvel esclave arrive, je commence à me lasser très sérieusement de celui-ci, et pourtant il est mon préféré. » Jack soupira et finit de se laver et de s'habiller.

Rally dormait encore, normal, vu la nuit qu'il a passé, il en avait drôlement besoin, mais ça n'empêcha pas Jack d'appeler ses gardes pour ramener Rally à sa chambre… non pardon, son « taudis » Qui lui servait de chambre. Une fois seul, Jack observa la vue de sa fenêtre, il faisait un temps radieux mais ne put regarder très longtemps, le blanc de la neige aux reflets du soleil coupait tout contact visuel. Jack se dirigea vers son calendrier et soupira.

_ C'est inutile de regarder ce machin tous les jours, le temps ne passera pas plus vite. Il soupira à nouveaux et sorti de sa chambre pour aller s'occuper des affaires du royaume.

Dans le palais des terres du sud, la même tristesse que la veille régnait, le prince n'était pas rentré, et aucune trace de lui malgré les efforts désespéré des gardes et des chevaliers. On commençait à imaginer le pire pour le prince, certains disent qu'il est encore en vie ou d'autres qu'il s'est fait tuer par des bêtes sauvages… mais personne n'évoque l'hypothèse que le prince aurait pût se faire capturer, malgré que tout le monde le sache, l'idée que leur prince soit actuellement dans les terres du sud, donnaient la chair de poule à tous le royaume, le seigneur Jack était donc si cruel et méchant ? En tout cas, c'est ce que tout le monde ici pense et dise à haute voix.

Le roi Fudo ne bougeaient plus de son trône, le regard vide, espérant un miracle, tandis que tous les enfants et jeunes adultes s'étaient retirés chacun dans leur chambre respective. Akiza n'a cessé de pleurer pendant toute la nuit, Crow était là, impuissant face au chagrin de son aimée…

Trois semaine se sont écoulées ainsi, dans les terres du sud, on pleurait, on attendait, on espérer un miracle… Mais rien. Il était certains que le prince était détenu quelques part, mais où ? Les espions partit pour les terres du sud sont rentrés bredouille, pas la moindre information, pas le moindre signe de vie, mais où était le prince ? Où ?

La lune éclairait faiblement le royaume du sud mais bien assez au goût de Crow, celui-ci au pied du même mur où était passé Yusei il y a trois semaines, ne pouvait plus avoir le temps de réfléchir, il a passé les trois dernières semaines à ne faire rien d'autre que cela, maintenant il était décidé et il en était sûr.

_ Yusei, dit-il à lui-même, si tu as voulu t'échapper c'est par là que tu serais passé. Je t'ai laissé trois semaines pour tenter de t'échapper, mais à priori, tu es dans un endroit où tu es bien surveiller pour ne pas avoir réussi à y parvenir. Et si tu voulais juste montrer à ton père que tu ne te marieras pas, alors tu serais rentré depuis longtemps. Cette fois c'est sûr mon ami… Crow sauta par-dessus le mur tel un oiseau de la nuit, sans aucun effort apparent… J'arrive !

Crow se mit à courir et s'engouffra sans réfléchir dans la forêt dite… Maudite !

Le lendemain matin, Yusei, allongé sur son lit, observait le plafond, il se souvenait de ses amis qui lui manquait terriblement, sa chambre, son palais, ses terres…. Le soleil de ses terres, ici il n'y a que du noir et de l'ombre, le soleil, il ne le voyait qu'une fois par jour et seulement cinq minute le temps de passer d'un couloir à un autre, et même pas seul, il y avait deux gardes qui le suivait partout constamment, et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans sa chambre où il y passait les plus grandes partie de sa journée, il s'ennuyait à mourir, Kalin, il ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'il a tenté de le violer la première fois, et il était loin de lui manquer ! Mais Yusei se demandait tout de même que voulait-il faire de lui ? Ce n'était même pas un esclave, puisqu'il ne faisait absolument rien de ses journées à part lire. Heureusement que Clara passait le voir trois fois par jour pour lui apporter le repas. Clara est une fille que Yusei apprécie beaucoup, elle était charmante et gentille avec lui. Au même moment où il pensait à Clara, un cliquetis se fit entendre dans la serrure, et Une blondinette apparue.

_ Bonjour Yusei-kun, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Dit-elle enjouée.

_ Je suis vraiment obligé de te répondre ? Dit Yusei en soupirant.

Clara avait un grand sourire ancré sur ses lèvres, Yusei la regardait dans le coin de l'œil se demandant ce qu'elle avait à travers la tête.

_ Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi Yusei ! Tu vas enfin sortir de ta chambre !

Yusei ne fut pas étonné « Je peux déjà sortir de ma chambre… Une fois par jour » Dit-il.

_ Mais là c'est différent Yusei-kun ! Tu vas vraiment sortir de ta chambre et pour la journée entière ! Et celle de demain aussi, puis après-demain, et apr…..

_ STOP ! C'est bon Clara j'ai compris merci… Mais… Pourquoi ?

Clara ne fit que sourire d'avantage, mais ce sourire était entièrement faux ! Et Yusei l'avait immédiatement remarqué.

_ Eh bien, reprit-elle, je n'ai rien le droit de te dire, mais je peux t'assurer qu'on va très bien s'occuper de toi !

Yusei leva un sourcil en repensant à sa première rencontre avec Kalin. Clara l'a vu et elle se mit à rire en comprenant l'inquiétude du jeune garçon.

_ Ha ha ha ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne faisais pas allusion à ça ! On va vraiment prendre soin de toi, te laver, te coiffer, t'habiller, avec des vêtements extrêmement rare et cher en plus !

_ Mais… Pourquoi ce soudain changement ?

Clara se contenta de baisser les yeux.

_ Je suis chargée de t'apporter au seigneur Kalin. Si tu veux bien me suivre Yusei.

Yusei ne préféra pas trop faire d'histoire voyant les gardes apparaître derrière la porte, il suivit Clara à travers les longs couloirs du château.

Crow, assit au creux d'un arbre, essoufflé et fatigué se reposait un peu.

_ Oh mon dieu… Yusei, si je te retrouve je te jure que tu vas me payer de m'avoir fait subir ça !

Il posa sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre pour tenter de retrouver une respiration régulière et moins brillante. Mais, malgré ces yeux fermés, il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait affreusement, un rayon de lumière. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était presque à l'intérieur d'un arbre ? Crow était tellement épuisé d'avoir marché toute la nuit qu'il ne se décida pas à ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Mais cette lumière le gênait vraiment et sa position actuelle lui convenait parfaitement, hors de question de bouger ! Il s'obligea donc a finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda dans la direction du faisceau de lumières. Il observa attentivement.

_ Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il se leva en direction de cette étrange lumière, elle provenait de dessous un buisson, comment la lumière pouvait-elle l'atteindre à cette endroit ? Et… si c'était un piège ? Crow pensait, ça pouvait être effectivement un piège ! Non, c'est impossible, personne ne s'aventure jamais dans cette forêt il faudrait être fou ! N'empêche depuis qu'il y ait entré, il n'as rien vu de bizarres, ni d'effrayant ! La prochaine fois il se souviendra de ne jamais croire aux rumeurs, mais cette lumière, elle, était vraiment étrange. Il serra les poings, et dans un élan de courage coula sa main sous le buisson et ressorti l'objet mystère.

_ MAIS C'EST …. ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Crow ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce, pétrifié devant l'objet.

_ C'est…. L'EPEE DE YUSEI !

L'épée argentée du prince était là devant lui, l'épée…. Mais pas son propriétaire… Crow attrapa l'épée, il voulait être sûr, il voulait se rassurer, espérant que c'était une erreur, que cette épée n'appartenait pas à son ami ! Il repassa le doigt sans cesse sur l'emblème du dragon poussière d'étoile, incrusté dans l'argent avec pour œil, une pierre précieuse bleue. Aucun doute ! Cette épée appartenait au prince ! Crow, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à trifouiller l'épée, la lâcha ! Et lui, resta là, bête…

_ Yusei…. Yusei… ne va jamais nulle part sans son épée ! Il… lui est vraiment arrivé quelque chose !

La colère commençait à monter en Crow, son meilleur ami, aux mains de il ne savait qui. Il pouvait être n'importe où ! Les terres du nord ? Non, impossible, c'est la direction opposé. Il devait chercher des indices, n'importe quoi ! Il commença à fouiller les alentours, s'aventurant de plus en plus loin…

Au royaume des ténèbres, tout le monde s'activait au préparatif, Yusei, qui suivait Clara qui lui-même était suivit par deux gardes observait sans trop comprendre, à l'origine c'est tellement calme par ici, qu'est-ce qui les rends si pressé ?

_ Le maître se prépare à un long voyage. Dit Clara en voyant le regard perdu de Yusei.

_ Et si je comprends bien, j'en ferais parti c'est ça ?

Clara se contenta d'hocher la tête ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails, Yusei l'a bien vu et n'en rajouta pas, pour ne pas mettre la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Ils continuèrent à longer les couloirs, Yusei commençait à voir des endroits qui lui était inconnu, jusqu'à ne plus rien reconnaître du tout, il ne pouvait plus que ce fier à Clara. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant une immense porte. Elle se retourna vivement vers Yusei et commença à lui parler :

_ Yusei…Derrière cette porte le seigneur Kalin t'attend, ne panique pas hein ? Il ne va rien te faire, alors je t'en prie je suppose que tu connais quelques bonnes manières ? Montre toi docile envers lui, je sais parfaitement que tu ne l'as pas revu depuis…. Depuis ce jour mais je t'en prie reste tranquille et fais ce qu'on te dit, d'accord ?

Yusei tourna violement la tête sur le côté en laissant échapper un petit « Tssss » d'entre ces lèvres. Clara soupira « n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire c'est très important » Yusei ne bougea pas, elle a compris qu'elle ne pourrait rien en retirer de plus, alors elle frappa fort à la porte, puis avant même d'attendre une réponse, elle la poussa.

_ Mon seigneur ! Dit-elle en s'inclinant, je vous apporte l'esclave demandé.

Yusei vit Kalin assit sur son trône les yeux fermés, il régnait dans la pièce un silence de mort, un frisson parcourra tout le dos du prince des terres du sud quand le seigneur des ténèbres ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur lui.

_ Bien ! Dit-il d'un ton froid faisant résonner la salle entière. Laisse-nous Clara.

_ Bien votre altesse.

Clara fit un petit signe à Yusei, elle était très triste, ce qui étonna fortement le prince, elle qui était à l'origine si rayonnante ! Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille et après qu'elle se soit inclinée elle se précipita hors de la pièce en murmurant un faible « adieux » quand elle arriva à hauteur de Yusei, puis elle s'enfonça dans le sombre couloir, laissant aux gardes qui était resté plus à l'arrière refermer la porte de la salle du trône dans un grincement monstrueux.

Une fois la porte fermé, le silence pesait lourd ! Kalin fixait Yusei, que Yusei fixait en retour et on eût l'impression que ça avait duré des heures ainsi.

Kalin, dévorait des yeux le jeune esclave, qu'il était beau, il avait décidé de ne plus le revoir le temps d'un moi, pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Mais chaque nuit, chaque nuit, son visage était dans sa tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le moment où il s'apprêtait à enlever la dernière pièce qui le séparait du corps nu de Yusei. Il s'est souvent imaginé la suite de cette scène ce qui provoqua le fait que maintenant il se touchait toutes les nuits en pensant à l'esclave beaux comme un dieu. Il remit les pieds sur terre se maudissant de telles pensée, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il y repense, le nombre de fois où en pleines nuit il s'était retrouvé devant la porte de la chambre de Yusei s'apprêtant à commettre l'irréparable ! Il a toujours réussi à se contenir, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls dans une pièce il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se calme et ceux, dans les plus brefs délais ! Kalin se reprit et décida de se lever en frappant dans ces mains, Yusei ne comprit pas trop l'utilité de ce geste quand des serviteurs arrivèrent et automatiquement s'inclinèrent devant leur seigneur.

_ Oui maître ?

_ Amener cet esclave de l'autre côté, nous allons lui choisir, sa tenue, des parfums, sa coiffure et tous les accessoires qui vont avec !

_ Bien maître.

Yusei ne comprenait décidément vraiment rien du tout. Il fut trainé dans une pièce somptueuse entièrement blanche, et très ensoleillé. Comment se fait-il qu'il y est une pièce aussi merveilleuse dans ce palais si sombre ? J'ai cru entendre que Kalin détestait les couleurs clairs et la lumière ! Kalin observa l'attitude de l'esclave, il s'empressa de lui expliquer.

_ Sache que je n'apprécie guère cette pièce Yusei. C'est trop blanc pour moi.

Yusei ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le seigneur des ombres et continua son exploration de la salle.

_ Votre majesté. Des hommes très élégants s'inclinèrent autour de Kalin mettant en évidence dans leurs mains des pièces d'étoffes qui semblaient être de grande qualité.

_ Mettez lui… celle-ci pour le pantalon et celle-là pour le haut, et transformez moi cette étoffe en tunique. Kalin choisissait minutieusement chaque tissu.

_ Bien mon seigneur.

Les hommes qui semblaient être des couturiers se dirigèrent vers Yusei tandis que d'autres attendait plume en main. Ils commencèrent à prendre toutes les mesures du corps de Yusei. Certains parlaient tandis que d'autres écrivaient, Yusei se laissa faire mais avec des pensées de meurtre que le premier qui s'aventurerais un peu trop loin il se jura de lui faire la peau, et tant pis pour ce qu'il risquait. Mais le regard de Kalin le pesait derrière lui. Le seigneur des ombres, comme si il avait deviné les pensées de Yusei tourna atour du jeune homme sans pour autant déranger les couturiers pour se mettre en face de lui.

_ Je vais un peu t'éclaircir. Si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est pour te refaire une beauté. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Yusei n'aimait pas ce genre d'humour, et il se contenta de lever un sourcil. Kalin se mit à rire.

_ En fait, si je n'ai pas profité de toi pendant tous ce moi c'est pour une seule et bonne raison alors en ce qui concerne ce sujet ne te croit pas tiré d'affaire.

Yusei avait peur de comprendre, mais le sourire mesquin de Kalin confirmait pourtant ses pensées.

_ Eh oui, figure toi que cette pièce a été entièrement conçu pour un vieil ami à moi, un ami qui adore le blanc alors quand il vient me rendre me visite, ce blanc lui fais rappeler son pays tu vois.

Cette fois-ci Yusei en était quasiment sûr mais voulait tout de même confirmer ses pires soupçons. Kalin parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant la tête de l'esclave.

_ Tu as compris, tu n'es pas si bête ! Je vais t'offrir en cadeau à mon vieil ami, Jack Atlus ! Le tout puissant, et respecté seigneur…. Des terres du nord…

Tout s'effondra autour de Yusei, il ne vit plus que le vide autour de lui, tout était noir… Comment cela avait-il put arriver ? Il pensait avoir échappé au seigneur des terres du nord en étant capturé ici ! Il se trompait ! Il allait se retrouver au service de l'homme le plus redouté de monde ! Et qui sait peut-être dans son lit ! Non, surement !

Yusei eut un tremblement incontrôlable. Ce tremblement fut suivi par de petits gémissements puis, une crise de panique total ! Yusei commença à se débattre de toutes ses forces, les couturiers affolés par la réaction de leur mannequin essayèrent en vain de le tenir tranquille. Yusei utilisa toutes sa force et réussi à s'enfuir de leur emprise, il courra partout où ses jambes pouvaient poser le pied, la peur se lisait clairement dans ces yeux, Kalin, lui, regardait le jeune homme apparemment très amusé, Yusei se dirigea de toute volé vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir comme un fou… rien ne se produisit il constata avec effroi qu'elle était fermé et les couturiers approchait à grand pas derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et couru le plus vite possible à sa seule et dernière option… la fenêtre. Kalin, en voyant que son prisonnier se dirigeait d'un pas vraiment assurer vers la fenêtre décida de régir et vite ! Ce fou d'esclave allait bien être capable de se jeter de la fenêtre ! Il y a au moins 18 mètres qui les séparent du sol ! Yusei allait vraiment se jeter dans le vide, mais Kalin fut plus rapide et il attrapa le garçon et le jeta dans la pièce, les gardes, ayant entendu le raffut accoururent dans la pièce et instinctivement s'élancèrent vers le garçon au sol. Le pauvre garçon fut maitriser en quelques secondes, et il se mit à hurler ! Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues et il tenta de se débattre mais sans résultat. Kalin prit soin de verrouiller la fenêtre.

_ Continuez votre travail messieurs ! Lança-t-il aux couturiers effrayés.

_ Ou…Oui mon seigneur…

Et ils se dépêchèrent de finir de prendre les mesures de Yusei, celui-ci était encore cloué au sol par les gardes et il suppliait sans être écouté. Une fois les que les couturiers eurent terminé leur travail, ils s'éclipsèrent dans une pièce à part où ils pourraient confectionner les vêtements demandé par leur seigneur.

_ Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça ! Se moqua Kalin.

Yusei encore au sol respirait fortement à bout de souffle.

_ C'est bon, attachez le à ce mur et faites venir les parfumeurs. Reprit le seigneur des ombres.

Yusei n'avait plus la force et ne protesta pas, il fut attaché par les poignets au mur tandis qu'on allait chercher les gens demandés.

De nombreuses personnes arrivèrent autour de Kalin.

_ Je vous laisse faire votre travail, quel parfum irait le mieux à ce jeune homme dites-moi ?

Pendant une bonne heure, les parfumeurs ont débattu sur quel parfum pourrait être associé à ce jeune homme d'une beauté surnaturels, avec autant de caractère. Et finalement la rose mélangé à la fleur de cerisier conviendrait parfaitement. La rose, tellement belle à la vue mais qu'il ne faut pas approcher à cause de ses épines, et la fleur de cerisier fait penser aux terres du sud.

Pas vraiment besoin de débattre pour la coiffure, elle est bien mieux au naturel, ils ont donc pris la décision de laisser les cheveux de Yusei tels qu'ils sont. Une fois tout le bas monde hors de la salle, il ne restait plus que Kalin et Yusei toujours enchaîné à son mur.

_ Nous allons fêter l'anniversaire de Jack dans une semaine, ne croit pas que tu pourras passer cette semaine paisiblement dans ta chambre, nous partons demain. Tu vois, les terres du nord ne sont pas à côté, et c'est un très long voyage donc prépares-y toi.

Yusei ne répondit rien, les yeux caché derrière sa mèche de cheveux. Kalin ne préféra pas insister et se contenta d'hausser les épaules ordonnant à un garde de porter Yusei à sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à celle-ci, une fois qu'il fut seul… Il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il allait servir de jouer au seigneur le plus cruel du territoire, et tout le monde trouvaient ça normal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il enfuit ? Il aurait dû rester dans son royaume, se marier avec Aki comme prévu, et ne pas vouloir toujours essayer de tenter le pire ! Non… in n'aurait vraiment pas dû…

Ra là là il ne se passe rien de bien intéressant depuis le début de cette pauvre histoire XD llol

**Jitchi **


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou à tous j'en ai mis du temps ! J'attendais d'avoir un nouveaux commentaire je désespérais llol, merci infiniment à mon 3__ème__ commentaire ! _

_**hecate600 : **__**Merci pour le commentaire ça me fait très plaisir vraiment ^^. Ce que je voulais précisez (le « s » au mois XD) Vous étiez prévenu les fautes chez moi c'est catastrophique XD. Encore merci et ne vous inquiétez pas, je pars en vacances prochainement donc j'aurais tous le loisir d'écrire **__**beaucoup **__**de nouveau chapitre ! Merci merci merci !**_

**Chapitre 5**

La nuit fut longue, très longue pour Yusei. Il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, pensant à ce qu'on va lui faire une fois arrivé à l'endroit temps redouté de sa conscience. Jack Atlus, roi des terres du nord, être le plus cruel et froid de cette planète… Qu'allait-il devenir ? Yusei gémissait dans son lit se recroquevillant sur lui-même en essayant d'atteindre le sommeil sans y parvenir. Des heures et des heures se sont écoulées, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte à grand coup, Yusei sursauta et tomba du lit. Une fille entra dans la pièce mais ne vit personne, elle paniqua immédiatement et hurla au secours. Les gardes accoururent :

_ Mina ! Que se passe-t-il ?

_ L'es… L'esclave a disparu !

Les gardes s'empressèrent d'explorer la pièce du regard dans ses moindres recoins. Quand ils se rendirent compte que la prénommée Mina avait raison, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la pièce pour voir s'il n'était pas simplement caché, tandis que d'autres coururent hors de la pièce prévenir leur maître, si l'esclave s'est échappé, il fallait réagir et ceux, au plus tôt avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Les gardes observèrent partout dans la pièce, quand l'un d'entre eux vit au sol derrière le lit un baluchon de couverture, il s'approcha doucement et d'un geste vis retira la seule protection de Yusei. Le garde fut extrêmement soulagé de voir l'esclave.

_ C'est bon les gars, je l'ai trouvé. Dit-il.

Tout le monde poussa un énorme soupire.

_ Dépêchons nous, les autres sont partis prévenir le roi, ça va causer un sacré remue-ménage.

Les gardes agrippèrent Yusei par la manche pour le redresser, mais celui-ci l'entendit d'une autre oreille il commença à donner des coups dans tous les sens, à hurler n'importe quoi en se débattant avec rage. Les gardes furent choqués de cette réaction mais voyant l'obstination du garçon ils décidèrent de passer aux choses sérieuses, ils prient chacun un bras de Yusei et le traînèrent en dehors de la salle, le prince hurlait et se débattait tel un fauve.

_ TU NE VAS PAS TE CALMER OUI ! Hurla le garde qui lui tenait le bras droit.

Yusei ne répondit pas et continua à tenter de s'enfuir. Le garde, exaspéré, décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du garçon provoquant à celui-ci de se calmer complètement sans pour autant tomber inconscient. Mais il ne pouvait plus marcher par ses propres moyens temps sa tête tournait. Le gardes le pris sur son épaule et marcha à grand pas hors du château. Yusei était totalement impuissant, lorsqu'il fut dehors, il pouvait enfin sentir le grand air depuis un moi ! On l'amena à une grande caisse en fer monté sur des roues et attelé à un cheval. Le prince compris que cette caisse serait son moyen de transport pendant le voyage, il commençait à taper désespérément des pieds sur le ventre du garde avec une telle faiblesse que celui-ci ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il poussa Yusei dans sa prison de fer et verrouilla la porte.

Yusei se releva le plus rapidement possible mais il était trop tard, la porte était verrouillée et pas que par une simple clé, il avait entendu le bruit d'une poutre posé perpendiculairement à la porte. Il était complètement pris au piège, il frappa comme un fou à la porte hurlant et suppliant de le laisser partir personne ne l'entendit. Yusei s'effondra contre la porte et pleura, il continuer à frapper à la porte avec beaucoup moins d'énergie et plus lentement.

_ S'il vous plaît… Je vous en supplie… Pitié… Laissez-moi sortir…..

Il pleurait d'avantage, il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur seul quelques trous ont étaient creusés dans le fer pour lui permettre de respirer, Yusei aurait préféré mourir à l'heure qu'il est. Il pensa à son père, à Akiza, à Crow. Il sanglota d'avantage et comme il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, la fatigue commençait à lui peser mais il ne voulait pas dormir… Surtout pas.

_ OU EST-IL !

Kalin est arrivé avec un bruit fracassant, un garde s'empressa de se prosterner à ses pieds.

_ Il est ici mon seigneur, nous l'avons enfermé et nous n'attendions plus que vous pour partir.

Kalin se rassura et sourit en regardant la caisse où était l'esclave.

_ Très bien. Alors nous partons ! Kalin marcha à son carrosse et s'assit dedans, tout le cortège suivit et bientôt ils étaient partis.

Les chevaux transportant des centaines de présents avancés lentement, il y avait de l'or, des bijoux, des peintures, des rubis… Tout était prêt pour l'anniversaire du seigneur des terres du nord. Et Yusei en faisait partie de ces présents d'anniversaire. L'esclave se couche sur la paille qui a été mise la pour lui et se recouvrit de la couverture, le voyage allait être long. Kalin avait décidé qu'ils marcheraient de nuit également pour être sûr d'arriver à temps.

Crow, avait totalement perdu la trace de son ami et pour comble de tout, il ne savait absolument pas où il était. Il soupira et s'adossa contre un arbre avec l'épée de Yusei serrée contre sa poitrine.

_ Yusei… Yusei où es-tu ? Crow ferma les yeux, il était épuisé, il avait mal absolument partout. Il avait juste envie de dormir… Dormir… Dormir… Bientôt, Crow ferma les yeux et s'endormi au pied de l'arbre. Et n'entendit pas… Quelqu'un s'approcher…

Jack assit sur son trône tapait du pied, les membres de son conseils chuchotaient entre eux de l'affaire, ils devaient régler une affaire d'un marchand qui aurait été volé par un homme, et ça ennuyait profondément Jack.

_ Mon seigneur ! Dis le marchand tremblant, j'ai déjà très peu de revenu, je ne puis permettre à un homme de m'en prendre gratuitement.

_ Mais votre altesse, se défendit le voleur, je n'ai plus rien, j'ai une femme et trois enfants ! Le dernier n'est qu'un bébé ! J'avais besoin de les nourrir ! Par pitié soyez clément !

Jack ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme voleur qui le suppliait à genoux.

_ Quel âge ont tes enfants ? Dit le roi.

L'homme fut surpris de cette question mais s'empressa tout de même de répondre « Mon aînée à 14 ans votre altesse, l'autre en a 5 et le petit a peine quelques mois. »

_ Ton aînée est une fille ? Demanda Jack.

_ Ou…Oui, sir.

_ Alors, pour dédommager cet homme que tu as lâchement volé, tu vas m'offrir ta fille ! Elle fera partie de mon harem, et si elle ne me convient pas, je te l'as ramènerais.

Le voleur écarquilla les yeux « Mon… Mon seigneur… »

_ SILENCE ! C'est le prix que tu auras à payer pour avoir osé voler !

L'homme sanglotait « Pitié mon seigneur … prenait tout… ma vie s'il le faut… Mais laissait ma fille » L'homme était au courant de comment son roi trairait les esclaves, sa fille est encore vierge, il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde sa virginité si brutalement.

_ TAIS TOI ! INSOLANT ! Comment oses-tu aller à l'encontre de mes ordres ! Tu me donneras ta fille et en plus tu recevras 30 coups de fouets pour avoir voulu tenter de me désobéir.

Jack frappa dans ses mains et les gardes emportèrent l'homme. La salle entière était silencieuse, le marchand était resté en plein milieux, toujours à la même place. Jack le regarda avec grande lassitude. Et d'un geste de la main il lui demandait de repartir.

_ Mais votre altesse… Plaida-t-il.

Jack lui lança un regard noir faisant trembler le marchand. Celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement et s'en alla le plus vite possible. Jack congédia son conseil et alla à sa chambre attendant la fille du voleur.

_ Regarde là-bas. Chuchota un homme à son camarade.

Ils étaient tous deux cachés derrière un buisson essayant d'être le plus discret possible. L'homme pointa du doigt une tête rousse endormi au pied d'un arbre.

_ Prends garde il est sûrement dangereux, il possède une épée.

_ On va le contourner et l'assommer.

_ Ok, on est partis !

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent à pas de loup derrière l'arbre chacun d'un côté. L'un d'entre eux ramassa une bûche au sol et s'approcha. La tête rousse, qui n'était autre que Crow, était tellement épuisée, qu'il ne vit absolument pas le coup venir. Et PAF ! (Le loup XD) la bûche s'écrasa sur sa tête et il tomba sur le côté.

_ On l'a eût ! Cria un des deux hommes

_ Bien joué ! Le maître va être content ! Il vient aussi des terres du sud ! Kalin était tellement malheureux de ne pas avoir pu garder l'autre esclave pour lui ! La récompense qu'on va avoir à son retour !

_ Tu as raisons Alphonse ! On va vraiment être riche ! Mais je me demande pourquoi ils viennent ici ? Ils ont temps envie de changer d'air que ça ? C'est étrange tout de même.

_ On s'en fiche après tout ! Ricana Alphonse, temps qu'on a le gosse, et mate moi un peu cette épée !

_ On l'a ramène au roi aussi ?

_ Tu plaisante ! Elle s'ajoutera parfaitement bien à ma collection !

_ Tu ne vas pas la garder rien que pour toi !

Alphonse prit sa propre épée et la pointa sous la gorge de son compagnon.

_ Ça te pose un problème ? C'est moi le chef de la garde ici ! Alors si tu ne veux pas finir enterré au pied de cet arbre, je te conseil de te tenir ta langue ! C'est clair !

Le garde avala… « Tr… Très clair Alphonse… »

_ J'aime mieux ça. Maintenant aide moi, il faut le ramener au château, le seigneur est parti de toute manière il aura la surprise.

L'autre garde ne dit rien mais approuva seulement de la tête, et ils emmenèrent Crow toujours inconscient.

**5 jours plus tard**

Des trompettes raisonnèrent à l'intérieur de la cage de Yusei, celui-ci regarda par le petit trou qui lui servait pour respirer, et pu voir beaucoup… Beaucoup de monde. Il était enfin arrivé après 5 jours enfermé dans cette boîte. Yusei était d'un côté heureux à l'idée de penser qu'il sortirait bientôt, mais autre chose le fit trembler de tous ces membres, et il en savait la cause mais il ne préféra pas tenter d'y songer. Son cheval s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui fit que Yusei tomba à la renverse. Quand plus un mot… Il n'osait même plus respirer de peur qu'on entende que lui dans sa cage et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était attirer l'attention. Il entendit la voix de Kalin provenant de l'autre côté de sa cage, là où il n'y avait aucun trou pour qu'il puisse voir. Yusei, n'avait plus qu'à tendre l'oreille.

_ Salut à toi ! Oh seigneur tout puissant ! Je suis venu me prosterner devant toi de si bon matin pour t'offrir comme le veut la tradition, des présents venant de chez mon pays pour le jour de votre anniversaire ! Ils sont tous plus beau les uns que les autres !

Yusei frissonna à cette déclaration. Et il maudit cette fichu boite de ne pas avoir de trou du bon côté.

_ Je te souhaite la bienvenue saigneur Kalin. Je te remercie de cette charmante attention ! Mes serviteurs vont s'occuper de tous des fardeaux !

Jack tapa dans ses mains et le bruit recommença tout le monde parlait et des bruits d'objet déballé se faisait entendre. Yusei ni fit pas attention, encore pétrifié devant la vox de Jack, elle était froide, rude, mais tellement belle ! Yusei se gifla intérieurement à cette soudaine pensée. Il avait vraiment peur. Il entendait des gens se frotter contre sa cage, il craignait que ça ne soit l'homme qui viendra le chercher pour l'amener tout droit vers sa mort. Il attendit mais rien, il attendit pendant des heures, sur le coup, il pensait qu'on l'avait oublié. Il se détendit à cette idée, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici ! Que devait-il faire ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, que brusquement, sa cage se déplaça.

Kalin était là, au côté de Jack observant les serviteurs déballer les cadeaux. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait parfaitement remarqué le regard de Jack qui se posait sur absolument tous les paquets. Il devait sans doute chercher son esclave. Kalin sourit mais ne dit rien, quand après un très long moment, tous les cadeaux furent rentrés Jack posa ces yeux sur la cage où se cachait Yusei. Kalin ricana discrètement, Jack se tourna vers lui l'interrogeant du regard.

_ Ne sois pas si impatient Jack ! Dis Kalin, tu ne l'auras que demain de toute façon.

Jack se retourna à nouveau quand la calèche qu'il avait attendue pendant des semaines s'en allait derrière le château. Les deux seigneurs décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur, Jack ne pouvait cacher l'énorme sourire qui s'était installé sur son visage. Sa nuit allait être longue.

Crow cogna encore une fois la porte. Comment a-t-il put se laisser attraper si facilement ? Ça fait maintenant 5 jours qu'on l'a enfermé ici et qu'il ne voyait pas le soleil. Où était-il d'abord ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait ? On lui apportait de la nourriture et c'est tout. Rien, Crow commençait à perdre patiente, il en avait marre.

_ Les oiseaux détestent qu'on les mettent en cages ! Hurla-t-il à travers la porte.

_ Tu n'es pas un oiseau à ce que je sache. Ricana un garde.

Crow instinctivement se colla à la porte.

_ Qui êtes-vous ! Que voulez-vous ! Laissez-moi sortir !

Le garde rigola d'avantage « Désolé mon poussin mais tu ne vas pas sortir d'ici avant au moins un moi ! » Le garde rigola plus fort.

_ QUOI ! Espèce de malade ! Laissez-moi sortir !

Crow tambourina de plus en plus fort à la porte, martyrisant la clenche, donnant des coups de pieds.

_ OH ! Tu ne vas pas te l'affermer ! Tu es trop bruyant !

_ Laissez-moi sortir !

_ Ne dis pas de chose stupide et tais-toi !

Crow continua sa lutte, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement épuisé, il s'effondra au sol à bout de souffle et commença à pleurer. Au grand soulagement du garde.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez… Dit-il entre deux sanglots.

_ Tais-toi donc bon dieux !

_ Qu'est-ce que voulez-vous de moi ? Dit Crow plus fort.

_ Je vais vraiment me fâcher petit… Je t'en prie soit raisonnable.

_ QU'EST-CE QUE VOULEZ-VOUS DE MOI ! Cette fois Crow à hurler.

Le garde craqua et donna à la porte un grand coup de pied.

_ Si tu n'étais pas un cadeau pour notre maître il y aurait longtemps que je t'aurais égorgé !

_ Un cadeau ? Crow gela instantanément.

_ Tu voulais savoir ce qu'on voulait de toi ! ET bien tu as ta réponse maintenant, tais-toi merde !

_ NON ! Je ne veux pas servir à ça ! Par pitié, pitié, pitié laissez-moi m'en aller !

_ Tu me gonfles je te surveillerais de plus loin.

Crow entendit le garde se retirer, et il écarquilla les yeux et se remit à taper la porte et à hurler :

_ PITIE, PITIE, PITIEEEEEE !

Crow pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant plusieurs minutes et sanglota pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et il s'effondra au sol, endormit.

Yusei ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans sa cage, mais c'était long… Quand d'un coup, un bruit de serrure se fit entendre, puis la poutre, le prince se leva instinctivement les poings serrés prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin. La porte s'ouvrit, et comme si les hommes avaient absolument tout prévu pour attraper ce lion en cage, ce sont des cordes qui s'élancèrent vers Yusei ! Celui-ci en évita puis, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent par dizaines ! Une corde s'enroula autour de son poignet, par réflexe, il tenta de l'enlever à l'aide de son autre main, quand une seconde corde s'enroula autour de celle-ci, Yusei, prit de panique se débattit de toute ses forces, mais les cordes ne s'arrêtèrent pas là… Deux cordes virent s'enchaîner à sa jambes gauche, trois à sa jambe droites, une corde plus grosse autour de son ventre, et encore une autre autour de son cou, Yusei essaya d'arracher celle-ci pour ne pas qu'il meurt étouffer, mais les hommes maîtriser parfaitement, ils tirèrent d'un coup sec sur toutes les cordes sauf celle du cou, le prince n'eut aucune réaction, il se retrouva cloué au sol, des hommes s'activait et le ligotait maintenant avec des chaînes, Yusei a beau se débattre, ils étaient aux moins 8, il ne pouvait absolument rien et Yusei fut enchaîné de la tête au pied, une chaîne l'attaché au cou, tenu par un homme, une chaîne au bout de chaque poignet tenues toutes deux par deux hommes, et seulement une chaîne qui relié ses chevilles entres elles, si il tentait de s'échapper, avec ça aux pieds c'était infaisable ! Yusei grogna quand les trois hommes tirèrent chacun leur bout de chaîne pour le faire avancer. Le prince tira instinctivement vers l'arrière refusant de bouger. Deux hommes ont pris place avec leurs camarades et tirèrent les chaînes avec plus de force. Cette fois ils étaient à 5 contre 1 tandis qu'un autre avait pris un fouet et le faisait claquer derrière son dos sans pour autant le toucher. Yusei, ne put résister et fut traîner de force aux travers des couloirs jusqu'à une porte, les hommes firent entrer Yusei dedans avec beaucoup de peine, une fois à l'intérieur ils enchaînèrent Yusei au pied du lit.

_ Mettez deux gardes à l'entrée de sa chambre, s'il y a le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à user de la force s'il le faut. Dit l'un des hommes, si il s'échappait ça serais plus que catastrophique, le roi l'attend depuis si longtemps.

Au nom du roi, Yusei trembla et se débattit d'avantage, la chaîne était assez longue pour qu'il puisse se coucher sur le lit à son aise mais pas assez pour atteindre cette stupide porte et c'était le seul but du prince ! Sortir d'ici ! Et dans l'extrême urgence !

Jack se retrouva seul en compagnie de Kalin.

_ Alors dis-moi comment est-il ? S'impatienta Jack.

Kalin ria devant l'excitation de son ami « Je ne te dirais absolument rien Jack ! »

_ Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour qu'on soit demain dans une minute !

_ Même si tu devais attendre une minute se serait pour toi la même chose que d'attendre une journée entière ! Kalin sourit et s'approcha de l'oreille de Jack, surtout… Qu'il en vaut largement la peine !

Jack se retourna devant son ami des étoiles remplissaient ses yeux, il agrippa Kalin par les épaules et le secoua à moitié.

_ Je t'en prie dis-moi !

Kalin ria aux éclats « Jack voyons ! On dirait un enfant ! »

Jack relâcha son étreinte.

_ Excuse-moi Kalin. C'est que….

_ Je comprends que tu sois impatient Jack, mais attend encore demain…

Kalin se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce rejoindre ces appartements, avant de partir il murmura assez clairement pour que Jack l'entendent :

_ Demain…

**Yeah ! Chapitre 5 bouclé… **

**Raah je suis tellement méchante ! Pas un lemon vraiment intéressant et nous arrivons déjà au chapitre 6 ? WTF ! O.O **


	6. Chapter 6

**camusyaoi-94 : ****hey salut ! Ben je suis heureuse de voir quelqu'un de si enthousiaste XD. Malgré que je me sois fait menacer de mort, merci infiniment ^^ Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise (n'en reviens toujours pas O.O) une histoire de vampire … Elles font également partie de mes histoires préférées XD j'avais l'attention d'en écrire… Sadique ! Moi ! Non !... Bon ok je l'avoue *.* je trouve qu'il ne souffre pas assez dans l'anime je rajoute un peu de piquant XD ! Nan je blague ! Merci encore pour tout ! **

**Chapitre 6**

C'était horrible ! Voilà le mot approprié pour décrire la nuit que Jack a passé ! Il se tournait et se retournait dans son immense lit vide… Bien que, plus vide pour très longtemps. Il a dut se toucher au moins 7 fois en 1 heure pour soulager ces érections toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, en imaginant le regard de son futur amant. Ces yeux, serait-ils de couleurs noisettes ? Ou noirs ? Ou encore…. Jack réfléchissait… Bleus ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! De toute sa vie, il n'en avait jamais vu, les yeux bleus ne sont que des légendes ! Aucun être humain de son royaume et de celui de Kalin n'en avait… Mais là c'était différent, le garçon venait des terres du Sud ! Peut-être qu'ils ont les yeux bleus là-bas après tout ! Et ses cheveux ? Comment peuvent-ils être ? Blonds comme les miens ? Non, en voyant la logique des choses, il y a beaucoup de soleil chez eux, ils devraient être plutôt foncés ! Oui, mais de quelles couleurs ?... mmh… Bruns ? Ou noirs ?

Jack se torturait l'esprit, il voulait savoir vraiment ! Et plus il pensait à son futur esclave, plus il s'imaginait ce que ça allait être la nuit… La nuit, seul, avec ce bel ange ! Ses gémissements, ils les entendaient déjà bourdonner dans son oreille, ce qui fit frissonner Jack de la tête aux pieds. Il serait le seul à entendre ses cris, le seul à s'enfoncer en lui le plus profondément possible, le seul à le faire hurler de douleur, puis de plaisir… Jack sentit son boxer devenir serré à nouveaux, il continuait de penser malgré tout, jusqu'à ce que son entre-jambe ne devienne terriblement douloureux ! Il approcha ses mains de son endroit privé et attrapa d'un geste vif son sexe, et il commença à faire des mouvements de vas et viens, la sueur perlait sur son visage, son souffle est devenu court et de plus en plus rapide ! Jusqu'au moment où il poussa un gémissement rauque et fut comblé d'une vague de plaisir comme il éjacula dans son boxer. Il resta là à haleter pendant un moment en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Quand il retrouva une respiration régulière, il se redressa et alla à la salle de bains. Il fit couler de l'eau bouillante sur son corps et profita de la chaleur de celle-ci. Il était là, les yeux fermés, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, il songeait encore, c'était incroyable cela va faire la huitième fois qu'il prendrait une douche en une heure ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ce mystérieux garçon pour enfin tenter de trouver le sommeil. Jack soupira, il sorti de la douche jeta son boxer salle à travers la pièce pour venir s'empiler avec les autres.

_ A ce rythme-là, je n'en aurais plus assez pour finir la nuit.

Jack attrapa un boxer propre dans sa gigantesque armoire et retourna se coucher…. Sans pour autant dormir….

Le mot « enfer » ne suffirait malheureusement pas pour décrire la nuit que passe Yusei, il gémit, il pleure, il hurle, il supplie, il ne cesse de tirer désespérément sur ses chaînes qui lui reliaient poignets et cou à ce maudits pieds de lit ! Et qui sait, peut-être qu'elles se briseront ! Yusei pensait, mais il savait que c'était impossible ! Les chaînes étaient bien trop solides, et il continua à pleurer. Il allait servir de jouet, qu'on allait utiliser un certain temps, puis jeter quand on en aura assez de lui ! Et la poubelle chez eux, ça signifie quoi ? Yusei trembla légèrement en s'imaginant… Il allait servir pour les bons plaisirs des bats soldats de la garde royale ? Ou pire… Ils allaient le jeter complètement dans l'oubli, se faisant fouetter tous les jours et toutes les nuits ? Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait que rentrer chez lui ! Ce réveillé de ce cauchemar ! Revoir Crow, Luka, Lua… Aki !

Yusei ne pouvait retenir d'avantage ses larmes en repensant à ses amis, et il pleura ni de colère ni de rage, mais seulement de tristesse, il voulait revoir son pays, son père, ses terres ! Si seulement, il n'avait pas été aussi têtu ! Il se serait marié avec Aki et fin de l'histoire, ce n'était pas comme si il la détestait de toute manière, bien au contraire ! Et Crow….

Yusei se mit à hurler, un hurlement transperçant qui fit sursauter les gardes autour, puis il tira avec une rage folle sur ces chaînes, donnant des coups de pieds dans le lit, mordant tous ce qui pouvait être mordu, les draps, ses vêtements…

Au bout de 5 minutes de pure folie, Yusei s'effondra au sol évanouie, pour le plus grand bonheur des gardes. Yusei dormit… Jusqu'au petit matin….

**Et le lendemain fut…**

Jack fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Il n'avait… Presque pas dormit de la nuit, et il essayait de se souvenir de la raison. Ça lui a fallu au minimum 5 secondes pour se souvenir, il écarquilla les yeux et sauta de son lit, il vit la pile de boxer dans un coin de sa chambre, il y en avait au moins 12 ! Jack n'y prêta pas grande attention, et il n'attendit même pas que ses servantes viennent l'habillé comme à son habitude tous les matins, c'est la première fois qu'il était aussi excité ! Il se doucha très brièvement, vu le nombre de douches qu'il a pris pendant la nuit, il ne pouvait que être étincelant. Il mit ses vêtements soigneusement préparés par les femmes de chambre la veille, il se battit avec eux pendant un bon quart d'heure. Puis il sorti de la chambre pour aller rejoindre la salle à manger où il devrait y retrouver Kalin.

Un grincement de porte fit sursauter Yusei dans son sommeil.

_ Allez debout ! C'est l'heure de te préparer, et dépêche-toi s'il te plaît je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Yusei reconnu la grosse voix du garde qui l'avait surveillé cette nuit. Et il comprit que ce qu'il vivait il y a quelques secondes n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui, et ses amis n'étaient pas là non plus.

D'autres gardes entrèrent dans la pièce et détachèrent les chaînes du lit.

_ Allez debout bon sang ! Dit l'un deux en tirant sur la chaîne du cou.

Yusei ne bougea pas pour autant, tout était tellement flou, il ne comprenait pas ce que les hommes lui disaient, il avait tellement mal dormit, et c'est comme si toutes ses forces s'était dissipé. Il ne pouvait pas se lever.

Le garde exténué de répéter la même chose, prit Yusei en style de marié et sortit de la pièce, les autres gardes le suivirent sans pour autant lâcher les chaînes des poignets de Yusei, on est jamais trop prudent. Mais Yusei ne bougea pas d'un poil pendant tous le transfert à une salle opposé à sa « chambre ». Dans cette pièce se trouvait plusieurs femmes qui s'activaient sur la couture, dans les parfums, et autour d'un bain. Yusei regarda faiblement au-dessus des bras fort du garde. Ces bras… Ils étaient si protecteur… Yusei ne voulait pas les quitter, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver…

_ Nous allons nous occuper de lui Kelvin.

C'était une voix de femme que Yusei avait perçu, et en effet, une femme se tenait devant le garde qui portait le prince dans ses bras.

_ Non Malinda (petit hommage personnel XD), il est épuisé ça sert à rien il ne tient pas debout.

La femme prénommée Malinda regarda le garde étonnée.

_ Je vais vous aidez à lui enlever ses vêtements et vous prendrez la relève. Dit Kelvin en se dirigeant dans une minuscule pièce voisine.

Kelvin posa Yusei sur une sorte de banc qui se trouvait là. Le prince observa les moindres faits et gestes du garde. Kelvin lui retira ses bottes délicatement, une fois qu'il eut terminé, il regarda Yusei, cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon avait les yeux ouverts et il le regardait. Kelvin poussa un petit cri et se plongea dans le regard de Yusei… Bleu ! Ces yeux étaient bleus ! D'un bleu merveilleux, ils avaient la couleur des océans… Il resta là, bêtement, il ne savait combien temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aperçoive, il détourna la tête en rougissant, dieux, que cet esclave pouvait être beau !

Yusei avait observait le garde, une légère teinte rose était apparût sur ces joues, et il en ressentit une certaine fierté, mais il ne changea pas son expression de visage et il resta neutre. Ce garde, Kelvin, avait l'air tellement doux, il a détournait la tête pour cacher sa rougeur sur son visage, et un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Yusei. Kelvin se retourna à nouveaux en essayant de contenir sa respiration, il avança ses mains tremblantes vers la chemise du prince et la déboutonna délicatement, avec une douceur telle, que Yusei en eut des frissons partout dans sa nuque. Si le roi pouvait être aussi doux… Pensa-t-il, il écarquilla les yeux en repensant à pourquoi il était ici, il se remit à trembler en repensant au roi, en se souvenant qu'il était esclave…

Kelvin a senti l'esclave trembler, et il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait.

_ Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça à l'origine. Je ne te ferais rien je te le promets.

Une voix rassurante fit sortir Yusei de ses pensées. Il observa le garde, une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans ces yeux, Yusei sourit.

_ Non, ce n'est rien.

Kelvin dévorait littéralement le garçon des yeux. Sa voix avait un léger accent qui le rendait irrésistible, il trembla légèrement sans lâcher Yusei du regard, qu'il était beau…. Il se pencha sur l'esclave et approcha ses lèvres de celles du garçon.

Yusei ne bougea pas, sachant parfaitement ce que voulait Kelvin. Il ne le voulait pas tellement lui, mais après tout si sa première fois pouvait être avec un homme doux, et aussi beau…. Il serait prêt à l'accepter. Yusei ferma les yeux alors que Kelvin continuai à se rapprocher, alors que leurs lèvres ce sellèrent en un seul geste.

Il était doux au début et devient passionné par la suite. Kelvin savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, sa conscience le suppliait d'arrêter si quelqu'un les surprenait, il paierait ce baiser de sa vie. Mais une autre voix le suppliait de continuer, cet esclave avait les lèvres si douce avec un léger goût de fraise. Lui, chef de la garde royale des terres du Nord, il avait une mission, c'est pour ça qu'il a tout fait pour devenir chef, il lui a fallu déjà plusieurs année avant de rentré simplement en étant garde. Si le roi venait à découvrir sa véritable nature, si le roi… Savait ce qu'il était vraiment…. Alors, les conséquences seraient impardonnables.

Dans un immense coup de regret, Kelvin se détacha de Yusei et se leva en direction de la porte.

_ Je suis désolé, je vais appeler une servante, elle s'occupera bien de toi.

Puis il sortit, laissant un Yusei perplexe derrière lui.

_ Malinda ! Appela Kelvin, pourrais-tu t'occuper de l'esclave s'il te plaît ?

_ Ou… Oui, bien sûr Kelvin… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Kelvin ne répondit pas et sortit de l'immense salle de préparation. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa contre le mur cachant son visage de sa main. Un peu plus, et il violer l'esclave dans la cabine, il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il était… Si beau ! Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jeter tous ses plans à l'eau, il lui a fallu tellement d'année !... Mais, il jura… Oui… Il jura, qu'un jour cet esclave lui appartiendrait corps et âme, même si pour cela, la force sera nécessaire ! Il lui appartiendra !

Kelvin se lécha les lèvres, elles avaient encore le goût de ce garçon. Il sourit et s'en alla dans les couloirs.

Yusei était restait là, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Il n'avait pas compris la réaction du garde, mais ça lui apportait peu, il était destiné à une chose, et rien ni personne ne pouvait le sauver. Ce fut une jeune femme qui est venu le chercher, la jeune femme de tout à l'heure, son nom était Malinda si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Et elle continua le travail que Kelvin avait commencé quelques temps auparavant (je parle de ses vêtements hein XD). Bientôt, tout le monde s'activa autour de lui. Tous ce que Kalin avait choisis pour lui, les vêtements, le parfum… Yusei restait très passif, c'est comme si tout n'était qu'illusion autour de lui. Il savait que c'était pour très bientôt….

Jack n'as rien put avaler ce matin et Kalin le regardait d'un œil désespéré.

_ Je me demande si cet esclave était vraiment une bonne idée. Dit Kalin avec un sourire moqueur en direction de Jack sachant parfaitement la réaction de celui-ci.

Jack devint rouge !

_ BIEN SUR QUE C'ETAIT UNE BONNE IDEE !

Kalin ne fit que rigoler en voyant ses hypothèses justes. Jack n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et il le savait.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas l'avoir il ne s'est pas enfuit !

Jack reprit une couleur normal à ces mots. Même s'il le savait, ça le rassura quelque part, le comble de tout serait qu'après avoir attendu si longtemps, on lui annonce que son esclave s'est échappé. Une femme entra dans la pièce où les deux rois se trouvaient, elle s'inclina devant les deux seigneurs.

_ Messires, la cérémonie n'attend plus que vous.

Jack essaya de garder un ton neutre, sans trop de succès.

_ Très bien nous arrivons. Dit-il.

Jack a dut repousser son anniversaire de quelques semaines pour cette cérémonie qu'il trouvait terriblement ennuyeuse. Mais celle-ci, s'annonçait la plus excitante de toute sa vie…

Des heures et des heures e sont écoulées… Yusei brillait dans toute sa splendeur. Et pourtant, dans le miroir, il ne voyait qu'une personne laide, démunit de tout sourire. On le para d'un long manteau noir, munit d'une grande capuche. Yusei vit les femmes lui mettre les menottes aux poignets avant de le revêtir de l'immense capuche. Celle-ci lui camouflait entièrement le visage.

_ Nous allons y aller. Dit l'une des femmes.

Elles l'emmenèrent à la porte et redonnèrent les chaînes aux gardes qui attendaient en dehors de la pièce. Et ça marche à travers les longs couloirs en direction de la cérémonie.

Yusei gémissait et offrait une toute petite résistance sur les chaînes. Les gardes étaient forts, ils n'allaient pas avoir pitié de lui, ils continuèrent de marcher sans desserrer leur poigne sur les menottes.

Quand…. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte. L'un des gardes se retourna vers Yusei.

_ Voilà, derrière cette porte se trouve la cérémonie, d'une minute à l'autre on va venir te chercher pour t'amener au seigneur des terres du Nord. Je te souhaite bon courage, et ne fait rien qui pourrait causer ta perte…

Pendant qu'il parlait, un homme très élégant arriva.

_ Nous sommes venu chercher l'esclave pour qu'il se présente à notre maître.

Le garde hocha la tête et donna les chaînes à l'homme qui venait d'arriver, puis avec un dernier regard à Yusei, les gardes s'en allèrent.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle, seul une personne criait pour obtenir toute l'intention des autres, et à entendre la résonnance de la pièce, elle devait être énorme ! Avec des centaines de personnes à l'intérieur !

_ Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui ! Mesdames et Messieurs ! Pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre seigneur ! Le roi Jack Atlus ! Seigneurs de tous les seigneurs !

Il parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Un bruit de chaîne résonnait dans le couloir où se trouvait Yusei, l'homme regarda l'esclave pour savoir d'où provenait ce bruit de chaîne et il remarqua que les bras du garçon tremblaient tellement, qu'il pensait qu'il allait s'évanouir ! Quand la voix à l'intérieur reprit…

_ Nous avons l'immense joie d'accueillir également en ce château le seigneur Kalin ! Qui offre des présents à notre roi tout aussi somptueux les uns que les autres !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle et Yusei comprit, que les présents que Kalin à offerts à Jack se présentait à lui en ce moment, et lui… était réservé pour la fin.

Jack essaya de rester calme en regardant les cadeaux de Kalin. Il y avait de l'or, de l'argent, des groupes d'esclave venant d'il ne sait où. Quand, le défilé prit fin, il regarda Kalin d'un œil inquiet. Kalin ne fit que l'observait en retour avec un grand sourire et s'inclinant devant Jack.

_ Si sa majesté permet que je dise quelques mots.

_ Allez-y mon ami !

Kalin se redressa et commença à parler à l'assemblé.

_ Je suis heureux d'être actuellement ici ! Pour fêter l'anniversaire du seigneur des terres du Nord ! Et pour lui prouver que je le remercie de tout ce qu'il a fait pour le peuple des ténèbres ! Je voudrais lui offrir un présent personnel !

Jack tressaillit aux mots de Kalin. Le moment était venu !

Yusei tremblait maintenant de tous ses membres sous le regard inquiet de l'homme.

Le moment était venu….

**C'est du n'importe quoi O.O ! Même moi qui ne suis que l'autrice de cette histoire je stressais à mort pour Yusei quand j'écrivais XD**

**Je deviens parano ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écrire O.O XD**

**Merci encore pour les rewiew ! Ça me fait plaisir ! A la prochaine !**

**Pitite précise ! J'ai eu la pire flemme, du monde des artichauts (ne cherchait aucun rapport y'en a pas !) Mais j'ai eu trop la flemme de me relire O.O… Ben oui j'ai encore trois chapitre dans mes documents *.* je fais la méchante ou pas ? Je ne sais pas si je les publiés maintenant XD…. Nan je vais attendre un peu. Le lemon est écrit déjà écrit héhé mais j'attends un peu plus de com. O.O j'en demande beaucoup ! Mon air sadique se réveille O.O fallait pas que je passe mes vacances à manger des chichis -'**

**Merci encore !**

**PS : si il y a de grosses fautes choquante dites le moi O.O je vous dis la flemme de relire XD (superbe écrivain -') et répétions de prénom aussi O.O c'est très chiant !**

**Jitchi**


	7. Chapter 7

**hecate600 : ****hihi oh oui ! Je rigolais derrière mon écran ! XD le sadisme … J'aime ! Je pense que vous ne pouvez pas savoir le plaisir que ça me fait de voir vos commentaires. Merci de me suivre. *se met à genoux* merci encore !**

**camusyaoi-94 : ****Mer ci encore de me suivre ! Tous vos commentaires me font vraiment chauds au cœur ! Je continue grâce à vous ! Merci !**

**Bon encore désolée pour les horribles fautes, mais me relire j'en ai pas le courage… Grosse fainéante ! Alors fainéante je veux bien…. Mais grosse ! Alors ça ! Jamais d'là vie XD**

**Chapitre 7**

**Le moment était venu….**

Les immenses portes s'ouvrirent devant Yusei et l'homme. Toutes l'assemblées avaient retenu son souffle. Le fameux cadeau de Kalin, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Ce cadeau qui avait si longtemps fait rêver leur seigneur !

L'homme tira légèrement les chaînes de Yusei, celui-ci ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était terrorisé ! L'homme tira encore plus fort obligeant Yusei à se déplacer jusqu'au trône où était assis Jack et Kalin. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait un énorme sourire, tandis que Jack tenter désespérément de voir qui se cacher sous ce long manteau. Le cœur du seigneur des terres du Nord battait la chamade, il avait attendu tellement longtemps !

Yusei ne pouvait voir combien de personnes se trouvaient dans cette salle, mais il put conclure qu'il y en avait beaucoup, vu tous les murmures qui se sont élevés. Le jeune prince aurait bien voulu mourir ici et maintenant, il ne pouvait voir le visage de son futur maître, il continuait à avancer sans regarder où il allait, seul l'homme le guidait. Quand tout s'arrêta. Les murmures et lui. Il entendit la voix de Kalin qui reprit la parole.

_ Mon seigneur Jack Atlus. Yusei entendit que le maître des ombres se déplaçait dans sa direction, comme promit, je vais vous offrir un présent très particulier. Un esclave !

Quelques cris et un brouhaha s'éleva dans toute la salle ! Ce n'était donc que ça ! Un esclave !

_ SIIILLLENNNNCCCEEE !

Une énorme voix fit trembler toutes l'assemblée qui se trouvaient là. Personnes ne discutaient les ordres du seigneur des terres du Nord, donc il n'y avait plus un seul bruit, même les mouches n'osaient plus voler.

Kalin reprit :

_ Oui, un esclave ! Mais pas n'importe lequel !

Pas n'importe lequel ? Tous les invités ouvrirent une oreille très attentive, qu'avait-il de plus que les autres ? Kalin ria :

_ Oui, cet esclave, mesdames et messieurs…

Kalin d'un geste vif enleva la capuche de Yusei en disant « Il vient des terres du Sud ! »

Des cris d'admiration, d'abomination, d'extase s'élevèrent, ils firent résonnaient le château entier !

Jack ne dit rien, mais l'immense sourire qui ornait son visage voulait absolument tout dire ! Yusei observait pour la première fois, le roi qui faisait tant trembler son pays, le roi qui hante ses pensées depuis un mois ! Yusei frissonna en pensant qu'il se retrouverait sans aucun doute dans le lit du plus puissant seigneur du monde ! Se retrouver dans les bras d'un homme si fort, mais si effrayant à la fois…

**Pov Jack**

Au moment même où Kalin retirait la capuche de l'esclave qui était dans tous mes fantasmes depuis un mois, mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Allait-il vraiment être comme je l'ai rêvé ? Aussi beau, aussi chaud ? Et la capuche tomba sur les épaules de l'être que j'avais désirais et c'est à ce moment que j'en étais sûr ! Je le désire encore et… PLUS QUE JAMAIS ! Ces cheveux étaient noirs avec une de merveilleuses mèches en or ! C'était la réincarnation d'un dieu ma parole ! Ces yeux !... Merde ! Il est trop loin pour que je les voie ! Je ne me suis même pas aperçut du sourire qui s'était ancré sur mon visage. Je pense à ce que je pourrais lui faire, quand il sera à ma merci !

Jack s'arrêta… Non, il avait beau tenter de s'imaginer de violer le jeune garçon, il n'y arrivait pas… Pourquoi ? C'était le but de tous ses fantasmes ! Forcer quelqu'un provenant des terres du Sud ! Il voulait tout savoir d'eux ! Leur résistance, leur cri, leur douceur, leur chaleur….

Mais… L'idée même de faire du mal à ce garçon qui semblait si innocent lui tordait les entrailles !

… Pourquoi…. ?

**Fin pov**

Kalin vit que Yusei regardait fixement Jack, et Jack le fixait en retour, le seigneur des ténèbres sourit à Yusei, mais un sourire sadique.

_ Pourrais-tu tomber amoureux de l'homme qui te terrorise le plus sur cette terre ? Murmura-t-il.

Yusei observa Kalin avec colère. JAMAIS ! Il n'allait tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit ici ! Il s'apprêtait à répliquer en colère se moquant bien de la foule autour, mais Kalin fut plus rapide, il attrapa le poignet de Yusei sans lui faire mal, le retourna et plaqua le dos du prince sur son torse et il posa son autre main sur ma bouche de Yusei avec force coupant toutes paroles à Yusei.

Jack observa et dit dans un sourire :

_ Eh bien Kalin, serait-il mal éduquer le petit prince ?

Yusei se congela au surnom. Avait-il deviné qui il était réellement ? Si c'était le cas se serais une catastrophe ! Il observa le visage de Jack et il ne vit aucun trait sérieux sur celui-ci, il ne faisait que plaisanter ! Yusei se calma légèrement, mais il n'était pas sorti d'affaire.

_ Oui, un peu, en un mois on n'a pas forcément le temps d'apprendre à un chien à faire le beau. Dit Kalin moqueur.

Yusei regarda Kalin avec colère, il n'était certainement pas un chien !

Jack ria à gorge déployait, ce qui arrivait… Jamais.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me charger de lui apprendre les règles de ce royaume ! Dit Jack en se léchant les lèvres.

Yusei trembla, le regard que lui portait Jack ne lui disait rien qui vaille ! Et il avait raison de se méfier…

_ Gardes ! Emmenez-le à ma chambre ! Et faites bien attention à ce que la petite souris ne creuse pas de trou…

Les gardes attrapèrent les chaînes de Yusei et voulurent l'emmener, mais Yusei, à cette déclaration n'était pas tellement d'accord avec ça… Il commença à paniquer… Lui ? Dans la chambre de Jack ? Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait, et il n'en était pas tellement heureux !

Yusei hurlait tandis que les gardes tiraient sur les chaînes l'obligeant à avancer.

_ NOOONNNN ! LACHEZ MOOOIIIII !

D'autres gardes sont venus à la rescousse attrapant Yusei par les deux bras et ils le traînèrent en dehors de la grande salle en direction de la chambre de leur maître.

Jack était aux anges, ce petit allait lui donner du fil à retordre, et il adorait ça. Il était impatient de gouter les lèvres du garçon, de marquer sa peau par tous les moyens possible. Mais quelle est cette petite voix au fond de sa tête qui le supplie de ne pas faire du mal à son nouvel esclave ? Il l'ignorait mais ça lui importait peu, ce garçon était à lui maintenant, rien ne pourra l'empêcher de le soumettre à n'importe quel supplice ! Jack sourit. Il était impatient de se retrouver seul avec lui, et il sentait que la réception n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

Yusei hurlait à travers les couloirs, mais les gardes n'y prêtèrent aucune intention. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte richement orné. Yusei comprit que c'était ici que son voyage prendrait fin, et il se débattait d'avantage. Les gardes ouvrirent la porte sur une chambre entièrement revêtue de blanc, les chiens du roi jetèrent le prince avec force dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte à toute vitesse pour ne pas que l'esclave envisage une fuite.

Yusei tomba par terre sous la violence du geste, quand il voulut se retourner, il ne vit que la porte se refermer, il se jeta littéralement contre elle, et taper dessus furieusement.

_ LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR ! Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie….

Yusei se mit à pleurer, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, ni ses tremblements, ni ses gémissements. Il observa le lit, se sera ici qu'il va mourir intérieurement. Il s'imaginait déjà le roi le toucher, l'embrasser contre sa volonté… Même pire, il pourrait le torturer ! Il n'était qu'un esclave ici, tout en lui appartenait désormais à son nouveaux maître. Le roi le plus puissant du monde, c'était la personne la plus importe sur terre ! Personne… Non, personne ne pouvait rien pour lui. Yusei se remit à pleurer désespérément.

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées, Jack marchait d'un pas pressé en direction de sa chambre. Il voulait voir ce bel ange arrivait si récemment dans son château. Une érection commençait à croître dans son pantalon.

Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, les gardes étaient très fidèle à leur poste.

_ Mon seigneur ! Dirent-ils en se redressant.

D'un geste vif de la main, Jack leur fait comprendre qu'ils devaient débarrasser le plancher, et les gardes s'exécutèrent sur le champ. Jack était resté là, à regarder la porte. Son bel esclave était ici, juste derrière cette énorme planche de bois si bien décorée. Il caressa la poignée avant de l'emprisonner dans sa main et la pousser. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il observa sa chambre… Elle était vide. Une légère panique s'éleva au plus profond de lui, mais son visage resta neutre. Il préférait tout de même entrer en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il continuait à regarder sa chambre dans les moindres détails, elle était sombre, la nuit était tombait depuis bien longtemps on pouvait percevoir que l'ombre des meubles. Jack fit quelques pas en avant, quand il s'arrêta net.

Yusei entendit les gardes à travers la porte.

_ Mon seigneur !

Yusei se congela… L'heure était venue ! Il vit un objet qui lui semblait dur sur le bureau et il l'empoigna, il remarqua que c'était une bouteille en verre. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrirent, lui, caché derrière, et il espéré de tout cœur que Jack ne le verra pas…

Il vit le roi entrer dans la salle en refermant la porte à clé. Yusei le maudissait silencieusement, si seulement il l'avait laissé ouverte ! Ce serait trop beau ! Jack entra lentement dans la pièce. Yusei décida que s'était le moment où jamais… Il s'avança à sa suite très lentement, quand le roi des terres du Nord s'arrêta net… Le prince cessa également de respirer.

Jack avait parfaitement entendu que son esclave se trouvait derrière lui, et il sourit. Il décida de rester immobile cependant.

Yusei vit que Jack ne bougeai plus pendant quelques secondes. Le prince pensa, quitte à mourir, autant vaux mieux mourir en ayant essayé ! Il poussa un hurlement en brandissant sa bouteille, Jack se retourna avec une vitesse incroyable bloque l'attaque avec une main et posa quelques choses de frais sous la gorge de Yusei, le prince comprit très vite que c'était un couteau très tranchant ! Il sentait déjà quelques gouttes de sang glisser le long de son cou. Il vit deux yeux améthyste l'observer avec amusement ! Yusei serra les dents, Jack savait qu'il était là depuis le début.

_ Qu'espérais-tu ? Dit Jack à priori très amusé !

Yusei ne répondit pas. Jack fit volte-face avec son esclave dans les bras sans pour autant enlever le couteau de sa gorge, et ils s'écrasèrent sur le lit, Jack au-dessus du prince.

Yusei ne pouvait arrêter ses tremblements et empêcher ses dents de claquer. Il était coincé, le couteau sous la gorge, Jack pouvait le tuer quand il le voulait ! Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, et il ferma les yeux attendant son supplice.

Jack grogna et il glissa une main dans le pantalon de Yusei attrapant à pleine poignets sa virilité. Le prince écarquilla les yeux à ce geste en poussant un cri.

_ Je veux voir tes yeux ! Dit fermement Jack.

Yusei pleura mais se força à garder les yeux ouvert sans regarder directement son maître.

Jack n'en revenait pas ! Des yeux bleus ! Ses yeux étaient bleus ! C'est la première fois qu'il en voyait en vrai ! Il resta là pendant quelques secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur l'esclave, il pleurait ! Jack sourit et lécha ses larmes. Yusei poussa un petit cri de surprise mais se laissa faire. Le roi lâcha le sexe du garçon, pour lui caresser les cheveux avec beaucoup de tendresse, comme pour le rassurer. Yusei ne pouvait le croire, cet homme était bien trop cruel pour être doux !

_ Quel est ton nom ? Murmura-t-il.

Yusei ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il voulait simplement que tous cela se termine et au plus vite !

Jack s'énerva et appuya un peu plus la lame du couteau sur la gorge de l'esclave. Provoquant à Yusei de crier :

_ HAAAA !

_ Quel est ton nom ? Demanda plus durement Jack.

Yusei regarda son maître effrayé, il savait bien que c'était impossible de la part d'un être comme celui-ci d'être doux ni même gentil !

_ Yu… Yusei ! Dit l'esclave désespéré.

_ Yusei…

Jack sourit, ce garçon était vraiment d'une beauté incroyable !

_ Eh bien Yusei, je vais poser les règles dès maintenant !

Yusei trembla, qu'allait-il dire ? Allait-il le violer maintenant ?

_ Ici, c'est moi qui commande… Je peux être doux… Yusei… Comme je peux être horrible !

Yusei gémit légèrement à cette déclaration. Jack attrapa une jambe de son esclave et l'écarta sur le côté, Yusei poussa un petit cri de surprise, le roi s'écrasa complètement sur le corps du garçon. Ils étaient dans une position très gênante et Yusei rougit énormément dans l'embarra !

Jack était couché entre ses jambes écarté, il pouvait sentir son désir sur sa virilité très nettement même au travers du pantalon ! Yusei pleurait silencieusement.

_ Je sais que tu es vierge Yusei, c'est pour ça que je vais être doux, tu n'as cas te laisser faire, et tout se passera bien…

Jack avait en quelques sortes écouté sa conscience, il ne voulait pas blesser le garçon ! Actuellement, il se passe un énorme débat dans la tête de Jack, soit il prenait son esclave sans attendre aucune préparation, soit il était doux et ils profitaient du plaisir à deux ! Jack avait opté pour essayer la deuxième solution.

Il embrassa le cou de Yusei, léchant le sang qui s'est écoulé sur son cou, le couteau était cependant resté à sa place, on est jamais trop prudent ! Jack déboutonna légèrement la chemise de Yusei, l'esclave ne cessait de pleurer et de trembler, Jack caressait le torse mise à nu du garçon et il descendit ses lèvres vers le mamelon droit, il le lécha et le mordilla le plus délicatement possible, sans être brusque. Yusei poussa un petit cri, mais pas de plaisir… C'était plutôt un cri de supplication, Yusei voulait que ça s'arrête et ceux plus que tout au monde !

Jack commençait à ressentir de la colère, il n'avait jamais était aussi doux avec un esclave et celui-ci ne ressentait même pas le plaisir ! Absolument rien ! Il n'y avait même pas l'ombre du commencement d'une érection, Jack frottait sa virilité contre celle de Yusei, mais rien… Il ne faisait que gémir en essayant de repousser légèrement Jack à l'aide de ses deux mains posé sur les épaules du roi.

Jack décida d'accélérer le processus et il commença à défaire la boucle de la ceinture de Yusei… Mais, il n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever quoique ce soit !

Yusei sentit une main essayer de défaire son pantalon ! Son pantalon… La seule barrière qui le séparait du sexe de Jack ! Il fut pris d'une panique incontrôlable ! Il se mit à hurler sans retenu se débattre comme un fou espérant éjecter Jack de son corps.

_ NNNOOOOONNNN JE NE VEUX PAS ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIIR ! A L'AIDE ! PITIE LAISSEZ-MOI !

Jack fut tellement surpris de la réaction de l'esclave qu'il fut totalement chamboulé, et la force de Yusei l'expulsa sur le côté du lit ! Yusei avait remarqué la petite clé posait sur la table de nuit, il se rua dessus et couru à la porte.

Il se retourna par réflexe en direction de Jack, celui-ci reprenait ces esprits sur le lit. Jack observa son esclave avec une lueur de tueur dans les yeux ! Yusei était pétrifié par ce regard, il était si effrayant !

_ Tu fais ça Yusei, et tu es un homme mort ! Menaça Jack.

Yusei était déjà un homme mort au moment même de sa capture ! D'un geste il glissa la clé dans la serrure et l'ouvrit à toute vitesse !

_ YYYYUUUSSSSEEIIII ! Jack hurlait, il sauta du lit et se lança à la poursuite de l'esclave !

Yusei ne savait pas où il allait, il ne savait pas où il était ! Mais peut- importe, il courrait loin de Jack et c'est ce qui comptait ! Il vit les longs couloirs infinis défilés à une vitesse folle ! Yusei commençait à fatiguer, il n'y avait pas que le faites de courir, il avait peur, il savait que Jack était à ses trousses ! Ce qui l'obligea à courir encore plus vite ! Il entendit un énorme hurlement résonner dans le couloir, c'était Jack qui le menaçait !

_ YUSEI SI TU NE REVIENS PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUE !

Yusei n'écouta pas, il continuait de courir et c'est tout ! Il déboucha sur un grand escalier, il décida de le prendre, il descendit les marches à une vitesse, qu'il ne vit rien arriver ! Il se tordit la cheville ! Sa cheville déjà soignée une fois, il hurla de douleur et dégringola les centaines de marches jusqu'à arriver au bout ! Yusei s'était évanouie dans la chute.

Jack avait absolument tout vu ! Il vit avec horreur Yusei dégringoler les escaliers, et il ne bougeait plus maintenant ! Jack descendit les marches le plus vite possible, se jeta à genoux à côté de Yusei, il le prit dans ses bras en l'appelant désespérément.

_ YUSEI ! YUSEI REPONDS MOI ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie répond moi ! YYUUSSEEIII !

Mais son esclave ne répondit pas, il respirait faiblement, et ses yeux sont restait clos…

Jack commençait à paniquer très sérieusement, les gardes averties par les cris arrivèrent en masses ! Ils virent le corps de l'esclave des terres du Sud dans les bras de leur maître.

_ Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie ! Ordonna Jack.

Les gardes restèrent perplexes, c'est la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur seigneur aussi paniquer…

_ C'EST UN OORRDDRRREE ! Hurla Jack.

Les gardes s'exécutèrent à toute vitesse et ils emmenèrent Yusei voir le médecin sous l'œil attentif du roi des terres du Nord…

**Pfiou ! Chapitre 7 okay !**

**Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura mais bon, ça me vient comme ça au fur et à mesure, je connais la suite de l'histoire mais pas dans le détail ! Donc voilà…**

**MERCI DE ME SUIVRE ! **

**Jitchi**


	8. Chapter 8

**MERCI à tout le monde qui m'a laissé des commentaires ! A ceux qui me suivent depuis le début comme aux nouveaux ! Merci ! **

**Attention ce chapitre contient du viol si vous n'aimez pas passer votre chemin !**

**Chapitre 8**

Yusei ouvrit les yeux lentement, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il voulut se relever mais une douleur l'électrocuta… Sa cheville le faisait terriblement souffrir ! Il se rappelait maintenant ! Il s'était enfui des griffes de Jack, il courrait, et là…. Il était tombé…. Yusei se maudissait, il était si près du but !

Il entendit une porte calquer plus loin, quelqu'un entrait ! Yusei décida de fermer les yeux, il n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à qui que ce soit ! La personne s'arrêta devant son lit, une main s'approcha de son visage et lui caressa la joue.

_ Yusei…

Cette voix, Yusei la reconnaissait ! Mais… où ?

_ Yusei je t'en prie, réveille toi.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, comme si personne ne devait entendre, mais… Qui c'était ? Le prince des terres du Nord ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir un visage familier.

_ Kelvin… Murmura Yusei faiblement.

Le chef de la garde sourit.

_ Tu te souviens de mon prénom ? Yusei… Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Yusei rougit à cette déclaration. Il se souvint du baiser qu'ils avaient partageaient, ces lèvres étaient terriblement douce ! Kelvin observait Yusei, il avait envie de tellement de chose en le regardant !

_ Yusei, je crois… Que je suis amoureux de toi…

L'esclave écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! Une douce chaleur le submergea, ce bel homme le désirait, et il ne pouvait cacher, que lui aussi le voulait ! Mais c'était impossible, il appartenait à Jack, il détourna la tête sur le côté en rougissant.

_ Tu penses à Jack ? Reprit Kelvin, ne t'inquiète pas il est en réunion très importante, il ne reviendra pas avant deux bonnes heures, et les infirmières je leur ai demandé de partir, elles ne désobéiront pas… Yusei, veux-tu le faire avec moi ici et maintenant !

Yusei observa Kelvin cette proposition l'effrayait, mais au moins il connaîtrait le vrai plaisir avec Kelvin… Mais… Non ! Il ne le voulait pas ! Il n'était pas près ! Il savait qu'un moment ou un autre, Jack l'y forcerait, mais puisque tout de suite et maintenant on lui laissait le choix c'est non !

_ Non… Yusei dit dans un simple murmure.

Kelvin ne comprit pas sur le coup.

_ Non ? Répéta-t-il.

_ N… Non ! NON ! Je ne veux pas !

L'expression de visage de Kelvin changea soudainement, il était en colère.

_ Après le baiser que nous avons partagé la veille ? Tu OSES me dire NON ?

La fureur avait pris possession du garde, il avait cru que la douceur et la gentillesse allait marcher, mais à priori, il avait tort. Il voulait ce garçon plus que tout au monde ! Il avait passait la nuit entière à repenser aux yeux de cet esclave, il envahissait toutes ses pensées… IL L'AIMAIT ! Et il se refusait maintenant à lui ? Kelvin ne pouvait plus retenir sa colère, il jeta à l'eau sa mission… Pourtant si importante ! Il attrapa les poignets de Yusei avec force et les plaqua d'une main au-dessus de sa tête. Yusei ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, il était encore tellement gentil il y a quelques secondes, et maintenant…

_ Puisque tu me refuses, alors je me vois dans l'obligation de t'obliger à l'accepter ! Je vais te faire l'amour Yusei, je vais tellement te marquer, que tu ne pourras plus jamais m'oublier !

Yusei n'en revenait pas ! Kelvin tournait à la folie ! Le gardes arracha le haut du prince, laissant son torse à nu, Yusei, prit de paniquer se débattit comme une bête sauvage, il hurlait, mais essayait aussi de ne pas trop penser à la douleur de sa cheville. Kelvin n'attendit pas, il arracha également le pantalon de Yusei, puis le boxer est vite venu le rejoindre, laissant Yusei, complètement nu sur le lit d'infirmerie.

Kelvin se lécha les lèvres à la vue, il allait réaliser tous ses fantasmes d'une nuit, il attrapa le pénis du garçon et commença à faire des vas et viens tout le long, Yusei hurler, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait l'arrêter !

_ ARRETE ! POURQUOI KELVIN POURQUOI ?

_ Parce que je t'aime Yusei…. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer l'amour que je te porte…

Yusei ne bougea plus, cette déclaration, il se l'est pris de plein fouet, il savait qu'il était amoureux de lui, mais pas à ce point ! Il ne l'avait rencontré que hier pour la première fois. Le prince ne répondit pas, seul un cri sorti de sa bouche, l'érection que Kelvin crée à Yusei commencé à lui faire très mal.

_ !

Yusei éjacula dans cet énorme hurlement… Kelvin sourit et se lécha la main, laissant le garçon haletait sur le lit, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Kelvin, n'attendit pas que l'esclave arrive à retrouver une respiration régulière, il défit la boucle de son pantalon, et enleva son boxer, pour laisser place à son sexe dressé.

Yusei le vit, il se mit à pleurer en voyant sa taille, il était encore vierge, et il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer le pénétrant. Et pourtant Kelvin se plaça à son entré, sans aucune autre préparation.

_ NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! Kelvin ! NOOOONNNNNNN !

_ TOUT VA BIEN !

Une infirmière venait d'entrer à grand fracas dans la chambre, elle poussa un énorme cri en voyant, le chef de la garde et l'esclave.

_ OH MON DIEU ! Kelvin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Kelvin poussa un énorme soupire, reboutonna son pantalon et se leva libérant Yusei à contre cœur.

_ Ce n'est rien Anna, je voulais juste montrer à cet esclave ce que ça faisait de désobéir au chef de la garde royale.

Kelvin sourit méchamment à Yusei, le prince ne revenait pas, que cet homme était menteur ! Mais il préféra se taire.

_ Enfin Kelvin, tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen de le punir ! Tu sais que cet esclave appartient à sa majesté ! Imagine que ce soit le roi qui t'es surpris ! Je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau !

_ Je crois que l'esclave de sa majesté s'est fait mal à sa cheville. Reprit le garde.

_ Tu ne m'écouteras donc jamais ! La femme soupira, je vais aller chercher un médicament contre la douleur, tu ne fais rien !

La femme partit au grand regret de Yusei. Kelvin s'approcha du lit à nouveau, et le garçon se remit à trembler faisant sourire le garde.

_ N'oublie pas Yusei… Tu seras toujours à moi !

Puis Kelvin s'en alla en claquant la porte, l'infirmière revint avec un médicament, pour soulager sa cheville, elle l'habilla et s'en alla à nouveaux. Yusei était restait là, pétrifiait sur son lit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Kelvin le voulait temps ? Il n'était qu'un garde, et lui, appartenait au roi le plus puissant du monde ! Comment peut-il s'imaginer pouvoir rivaliser ? Des larmes coulèrent à nouveaux sur les joues de l'ex-prince, il était fatigué… Tellement fatigué de tout ça…

_ Prend bien soin de ton nouvel esclave Jack.

_ Merci pour tout Kalin.

Le cortège était déjà prêt à repartir en direction du royaume des ténèbres. Il n'attendait plus que leur maître pour mettre les voiles.

_ Prend bien soin de ton trésor. Se moqua Kalin.

Jack ria :

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il va être heureux ici…

_ Je n'en doute pas Jack, et… Ne lui fait pas trop mal non plus, se serait dommage…

Les deux amis rirent, et l'heure fut venue pour Kalin de repartir. Jack rentra dans son palais, en direction de l'infirmerie.

_ Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le roi aux infirmières qui se trouvaient là.

_ Il s'en remettra, nous lui changeons actuellement le bandage de sa cheville.

Jack vit d'autres infirmières défaisant l'ancienne bande autour de la cheville de son esclave, il observa la blessure, elle était encore bleu.

_ Laissez-le, je m'en occupe. Fit le roi.

Les infirmières s'exécutèrent à regret, elles savaient que le garçon avait tenté de s'échapper, et elles savaient également la punition que Jack soumettait aux esclaves qui tentait de s'échapper. Une infirmière se risqua tout de même :

_ Mon… Monseigneur, s'il vous plaît, il est encore terriblement blessé ! Et…

Jack la foudroya du regard, celle-ci ne préféra pas insister. Le roi prit Yusei en style de marié et sortit de l'infirmerie en direction de sa chambre.

Yusei sentait qu'on le soulevait dans son sommeil, mais ne voulut pour rien au monde ouvrir les yeux, il se sentait si paisible ! Comme si il était miraculeusement retourné dans les draps de son lit, dans son pays…

Jack arriva à sa chambre, il entra et posa délicatement son fardeau sur le lit. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau son ange… Jack prit les bandages et il commença avant tout à lui enrouler autour de son pied. Il le fit avec énormément de douceur et de délicatesse, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il se sentait obligé de le faire. Pendant qu'il enrouler la bande, Yusei ouvrit les yeux sentant une légère douleur dans son pied. Il reconnut immédiatement la chambre de son maître et il paniqua, il gesticula en poussant un petit cri de souris quand il sentit la vive douleur à sa cheville.

_ Ssssssh, ne bouges pas.

Cette vois, Yusei la connaissait ! Il regarda Jack dans les yeux et il se mit à trembler.

_ Mon… Monseigneur… Pi…Pitié… Je ne voulais pas… Je vous promets que je ne recommencerais pas…

Yusei se mit à pleurer, il avait entendu les infirmières sur ce que Jack faisait aux esclaves fugueur, mais il se souvint surtout de la menace du roi… « Tu es un homme mort ! », il ne voulait pas subir le fouet, ni être battu jusqu'à évanouissement !

_ Silence esclave !

Yusei se congela la voix de Jack.

_ Tu n'échapperas pas à ta punition ! Tu m'as littéralement désobéi ! Et s'il y a une chose que je REFUSE, c'est qu'on me désobéisse !

Yusei pleura d'avantage, il allait être fouetté, violé, humilié…

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les larmes de son esclave, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer pourtant…

Yusei entendit un petit « clic » et quelque chose de froid autour de ses poignets. Il écarquilla les yeux, Jack venait de l'enchaîner à son lit ! Le roi tira sur un autre morceau de chaîne, ce qui fit que les bras de Yusei sont allaient se loger au-dessus de sa tête. Il tremblait de tous ses membres maintenant, qu'allait-il lui faire ?

_ J'ai fait poser ces chaînes spécialement pour toi, Yusei. Murmura le roi, je te les enlèverais que lorsque je pourrais te faire confiance, en attendant, tu resteras ici. Mais la punition de s'arrête pas là, Yusei….

Jack se pencha sur le visage de son esclave et lui lécha les lèvres. Par réflexe, Yusei les gardas fermement bouclé pour empêcher tout accès à qui ce soit. Mais Jack grogna et glissa sa main sous la chemise du garçon et lui pinça un mamelon, sous la douleur, Yusei ouvrit la bouche en poussant un cri très vite étouffé par la langue de Jack. Le prince préféra laissait son maître faire et ne pas lui opposer de résistance. Quand à Jack, il savourait son premier véritable baiser partageait avec son esclave, et il était aux anges, ce garçon avait un gout si savoureux… Si fruiter… Il sentit son esclave gémir dans le baiser mais pas de plaisir, il avait besoin d'oxygène ! Il libérant les lèvres du garçon et celui-ci prit une grande inspiration en toussant, Jack attendit que sa respiration devienne régulière avant de lui reprendre la bouche à nouveau.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il libéra sn esclave, il se leva de son lit et alla fermer la porte à clé en prenant soin de bien cacher la clé dans un tiroir, même si le garçon était enchaîné il préférait ce méfier. Il se retourna à nouveaux vers le garçon couché sur son lit, Yusei le regarda avec beaucoup de terreur dans ses yeux, Jack sourit et attrapa un couteau sur sa commande, et se dirigea en direction du lit.

Yusei écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'objet dans la main de Jack, il gémit légèrement et gigota espérant se libérer des chaînes par un miracle ! Jack se mit à califourchon au-dessus du garçon avec le même sourire

Yusei était tétanisé, il ne pouvait plus bouger, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que son maître envisageait de faire avec ce couteau. Jack glissa l'objet sur son ventre et avec un coup très vif, arracha les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de Yusei, l'esclave, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, poussa un énorme hurlement dans la peur, Jack ne s'arrêta pas, il arracha les autres boutons jusqu'au dernier, Yusei paniqua et se débattait comme un fou, mais le poids du roi plus les chaîne l'empêchait de faire grand-chose, et s'est désespérément qu'il se débattait.

Une fois la chemise en miette, Jack engloutit un mamelon de son esclave, Yusei ne pouvait que hurler à cette sensation, Jack martyrisait son bout de chair sans aucune pitié, puis l'autre eut le même droit. La chaleur commençait à monter dans la chambre, gémissement et cri en sortait de tous les côté, Jack était excité au plus haut point, il avait tant rêvé de ce moment ! Et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière…

A l'aide de son couteau, il déchira la boucle de la ceinture du garçon, puis le pantalon, laissant Yusei seulement en boxer. Mais très peu de temps… Le prince était désormais nu… Jack sourit à cette vue magnifique. Le roi sentit son sexe trembler dans cette attente insupportable, il voulait prendre le garçon tout de suite ! Il enleva tous ses vêtements en un temps record, Yusei continuait de pleurer, de supplier, et de gémir… Mais rien n'y faisait, Jack… N'allait pas s'arrêter….

Jack empoigna l'érection du garçon, il descendit le long du corps de l'esclave, laissant une traîner de salive sur le ventre. Il embrassa le bout de la virilité de Yusei, la lécha délicatement, faisant hurler le garçon. Jack sentit que s'était le bon moment, il avala le sexe entièrement et suça avec force.

Yusei ne savait plus, Ce que Jack faisait lui faisait tellement du bien ! Mais NON ! Il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de ça ! Il ne pouvait que hurler :

_ PITIE NON STTOOOPPPP !

Le bas du ventre du prince se réchauffer terriblement, mais il se retint le plus possible espérant que Jack allait s'arrêter ! Mais il continuait à sucer, sans pitié. Yusei ne tenait plus ! Il se libéra dans la bouche de Jack avec un cri.

Jack avala tout goulument, et laissa le sexe de l'esclave en paix. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le garçon essayé de reprendre une respiration régulière sur le lit. Le roi sourit, il suça un de ses propre doigt sous le regard étonné de Yusei, Jack souleva la cuisse du garçon sur son épaule, pour avoir un bel vu sur son entré !

_ Oh non ! Yusei recommença à pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler.

_ Oh si ! Jack ria

Il enfonça un premier doigt dans le cul vierge de son futur amant, Yusei hurlait, ça faisait tellement mal ! Un autre doigt vint pourtant, puis un troisième et un quatrième ! Le prince voulut mourir, mais rien ne s'arrêta, une fois fini, Jack retira ses doigts et se positionna devant l'entrée de l'esclave.

_ Tu es prêt, mon ange ?

_ N… Non !

_ Tant pis… Jack ria, l'avis de son esclave l'importait peu de toute manière.

Il s'enfonça durement en Yusei. Le garçon se mit à hurler à plein poumons. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'une telle douleur pouvait exister… Jack resta immobile quelques minutes, laissant le temps au garçon de s'habituer. Une fois que Yusei respirait à nouveaux à peu près normalement, il commença à bouger légèrement, lentement… L'esclave criait à chaque mouvement de bassin, il tirait sur ses chaînes voulant se libérer, mais c'était trop tard ! Jack accélérait encore, puis encore… Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le corps des deux hommes, Jack n'en pouvait déjà plus ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il était si serré, si chaud… Il rejoignit très vite les gémissements de Yusei et augmenta encore la vitesse ! Tout d'un coup, Yusei se mit à hurler plus fort qu'à l'origine, Jack sourit, il l'avait trouvé ! Il claqua cet endroit avec son sexe, encore, et encore…

Yusei ne savait plus où était le ciel, ni la terre ! Il ne distinguait plus rien ! Jack continuait de frapper à cette endroit qui le faisait grimper jusqu'au ciel ! Et il continuait plus profondément et plus fort ! Dans un effort surhumain, Yusei brisa les chaîne qui le retenait et enroula instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de du roi en continuant à crier son plaisir à travers la pièce.

Jack vit les chaîne se briser, mais n'y prêta pas attention, il était parti bien loin ! Ses gémissements, résonnés avec ceux de Yusei… Il continua aussi quand il sentit les bras de son amour s'enrouler autour de lui…

S'en était trop pour Yusei, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il éjacula sur le ventre de Jack en griffant le dos de celui-ci dans l'orgasme en un cri perçant… Et Jack suivit quelques secondes plus tard !

Le roi s'écroula sur le torse de son amant, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir, avec personne ! Ni fille, ni garçon ! C'était merveilleux !

Ils sont restés là, l'un sur l'autre, avant de s'endormir profondément… Demain allait être une journée radieuse !

**Mathilde depuis le temps que tu l'attendais celui-là O.O j'ai bien failli me faire massacrer !**

**Oui demain va être une journée radieuse… Sauf que je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer O.O ben je vais creuser mon petit cerveau tout vide et on verra ! Merci encore pour les rewiew !**

**Jitchi **


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci encore pour les commentaires pardon du retards, mais travailler en même temps ce n'est pas toujours facile de se trouver un petit moment. Bref, vos commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir ! Je suis ravie de voir de nouveaux lecteurs, tout comme très heureuse de savoir que mon histoire vous plaît encore pour les lecteurs plus « anciens » lol !**

**Chapitre 9**

Les doux rayons du soleil caressèrent le visage de Jack, il se sentait tellement bien mais pour quelle raison déjà ? Ca fait des années qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il voulut s'étirer, quand il buta sur quelque chose de dur enfoui sous les draps justes à côté de lui. Quand, soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Son jeune esclave, la nuit ! Oh mon dieu… Cette nuit… Etait sans aucun doute la plus belle nuit de sa vie, il est monté au septième ciel ! Il resta là à observer la bosse formé par son ange sous les draps. Quand Jack décida de lever la main pour enlever le nuage blanc qui recouvrait le corps de son amour.

Jack écarquille les yeux… Rien, il n'y avait rien, juste les têtes d'oreiller. Il paniqua ! Il s'est sûrement enfui ! Impossible la porte est fermée ! Mais bon sang quel idiot ! Il se leva à toute vitesse et avec fureur, son esclave allait le sentir passer cette fois ! Quand il posa le pied à terre, il eût juste le temps de faire quelques pas, avant de trébucher sur quelque chose. Il pesta contre les femmes de chambre qui ne l'avait à priori pas rangé. Il regarda avec haine l'objet qui l'avait fait trébucher et tomba nez à nez avec deux grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient avec frayeur. Toute sa colère disparut d'un seul coup. Dieu, qu'il était mignon. Jack se gifla intérieurement ! Non ! Il était le roi des terres du nord, froid et impitoyable ! Cet esclave n'a pas eu la moindre autorisation pour quitter le lit pendant la nuit !

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Grogna Jack.

Yusei trembla légèrement à l'intonation de cette voix. Jack s'impatienta, il voulait une réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

_ Réponds !

Yusei regarda Jack avec colère ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de faire le chien battu ! Il était le prince des terres du Sud, légitime héritier et futur roi ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, même si son audace devait lui coûter la vie. Il ne répondit pas à Jack et se contenta de l'observer d'un regard noir.

Ce regard… Jack ne pouvait plus supporter une telle impertinence ! Esclave personnelle ou pas… Il lui devait le respect, et ça ! Il l'obtiendrait par tous les moyens ! Même si la violence est nécessaire !

_ Comment oses-tu regarder ton maître ainsi, petite garce !

Yusei grinça des dents, ce termes est utiliser pour les filles ! Et lui était un homme, comment il pouvait lui parler ainsi ? Yusei a bien cru qu'il allait arracher la gorge à ce roi de pacotille ! Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, le même regard, le même visage. Jack explosa dans une colère folle !

_ SALE CHIENNE ! TU VAS REGRETTER D'AVOIR VU LE JOUR !

Jack ne pouvait plus se contrôler ! Il agrippa Yusei par le col **(ne me posez pas la question de savoir comment il s'est habillé j'en sais strictement rien O.O) **il traîna le garçon sans pitié hors de la chambre pour pénétrer les couleurs sinistre du palais.

_ HHHAAAAAAA ! Yusei hurlait et se débattait mais il avait sous-estimé la force du roi.

Jack était vraiment en colère, personne n'as jamais osé le défier ! Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Il descendit d'interminables marches menant au sous-sol. Yusei ne cessait de crier et de se débattre, mais Jack s'en fichait, cet esclave lui avait manquait de respect, il allait lui faire payer ! Jack s'arrêta devant une grande grille en fer a demi rouillé. Il prit une vielle clé accrochait au mur et ouvrit la porte en un grincement horrible. Jack, avec une force phénoménale jeta littéralement le jeune garçon dans la pièce froide et humide. Il se cogna la tête sur quelque chose et tomba par terre accompagné de multiples objet que Yusei ne distingua pas dans le noir, mais ça faisait un de ces bruits !

Jack entra à son tour dans la salle et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea a un endroit précis de la pièce, le prince suivait du regard chacun de ses mouvements. Quand il vit que le roi allumait une bougie.

La lueur de celle-ci éclaira d'un seul coup toute la pièce. Yusei baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il avait renversé quelques secondes auparavant. Il écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri avant de se reculer à toute vitesse aussi loin que le mur le lui permettait.

Des objets… C'était des objets de tortures ! Il y en avait des centaines ! Yusei regardait partout autour de lui ! Il y en avait partout ! Sur les murs, sur des étagères… Des chaînes était accrochait au plafond, et il y en avait partout sur les murs ! Il regarda juste à côté de lui, dans la peur de ce qu'il allait trouver… Et là, ce fut le choc de sa vie ! Il en resta 5 secondes complètement congelé…

UN SQUELETTE ! C'était vraiment un squelette ! Il était là, assis à côté de lui, les poignets encore attaché au mur ! Il observait Yusei avec un regard suppliant. Mais surtout un regard de mort ! Le jeune prince prit conscience de la situation, il hurla à nouveau et recula encore une fois jusqu'à ce qu'il percute qu'elle chose qui est à priori très cassant en raison du craquement, il se retourna dans cette direction. UN AUTRE ! C'était un autre squelette ! Il se leva et courut au milieu de la pièce, trempé de sueur.

Il prit le temps d'observer la pièce entièrement… Il y avait une ranger entière de squelettes ! Tous attachés au mur ! Ils étaient au moins une vingtaine ! Il regarda Jack dans la peur. Celui-ci avait le dos tourné, il faisait un feu.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que Jack allait-il lui faire ! Il essayait de ne pas paniquer. Quand une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule, il sursauta et se retourna en criant et en se débattant quand il vit le visage de Jack qui l'observait avec un sourire.

_ Comment trouves-tu cet endroit ? Ne ressemble-t-il pas à ton « chez toi » ? Ria Jack.

Yusei répondit par un faible gémissement. Et Jack ria d'avantage se déplaçant vers les squelettes sous le regard attentif du prince.

Il s'arrêta en face d'un des tas d'os et se retourna vers Yusei.

_ Celui-ci s'appelait Nick. Il était l'un de mes esclaves personnel, mais un jour il a tenté de s'enfuir. Il n'a jamais pu revoir le jour.

Yusei sentit les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il devinait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Jack sourit encore et montra du doigt tous les squelettes un à un, il les présentait et il disait également leur fautes. Ils avaient presque tous essayé de s'enfuir. Quand Jack s'arrêta sur le dernier…

_ Celui-là… Il se nommait Anz, Je l'ai condamné…

Jack s'approcha du cadavre pendant qu'il parlait, il décrocha les chaînes qui le retenaient, et le squelette vint s'écraser au sol en mille morceaux, sous le regard apeuré de Yusei. Jack continua en se dirigeant cette fois vers le prince, le garçon recula tandis que le roi avançait encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se bloque encore contre un de ces audits mur…

_ Parce qu'il a osé, me défier du regard !

Yusei écarquilla les yeux, Il aurait voulu casser le mur pour se fourrer dedans, mais Jack avancé encore, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du prince, il n'a jamais pleuré pendant un simple mois autant que dans toute sa vie !

_ Je… Je vous en supplie mon seigneur, Pitié… Je ne le referais plus ! Par pitié mon seigneur je vous en supplie !

Jack continuait d'avancer, Yusei se laissa glisser contre le mur se faisant le plus petit possible, sans lâcher le roi du regard.

_ Je déteste qu'un esclave me défi Yusei !

Il agrippa le garçon par les deux poignets et il le porta vers les chaînes ou il remplacerait Anz.

_ NON ! NON PITIE JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE NE FAITE PAS SA !

Yusei pleurait ! Voilà finalement son destin ! Violé, humilié, puis mourir dans un endroit pareil ! Personne ne le retrouvera jamais ici !

_ Mon seigneur je vous en supplie pitié !

Jack claque Yusei contre le mur écrasant au passage les os. Il enchaîna fermement le prince, puis recula pour voir ce charmant tableau.

Son esclave pleurait à chaude larme en essayant tant bien que mal de ramener ses jambes vers sa poitrine pour ne pas écraser les os d'Anz.

Jack éteignit le feu à l'aide d'un seau d'eau, puis il se dirigea vers la bougie. Il l'a pris dans ces mains et l'emmena à la porte, il l'ouvrit, sortit et la referma derrière lui.

Yusei suppliait encore, pleurait ! Il allait mourir ici ! Jack jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son esclave et s'en alla. Yusei poussa un énorme hurlement, qui fit trembler le château. Jack sourit en l'entendant.

_ Oh non mon amour, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir ici, mais profites bien de ce petits séjours, car la punition est loin d'être fini !

Kalin était épuisé ! Il était enfin rentré dans son château, il en était bien content, il s'allongea dans son canapé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de dormir ! Mais quelque chose était venu perturber sa somnolence, le visage d'un jeune garçon, aux cheveux noirs aux reflets dorées, et aux yeux bleu océans ! Il se cogna la tête. Ce garçon n'allait donc pas le laisser tranquille ! Il n'avait pas oublié le goût des lèvres de Yusei. Il rougit légèrement avant de se cogner la tête à nouveau.

_ Mon seigneur !

Un garde venait de pénétrer la salle.

_ Quoi encore !

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous dérangez, mais deux gardes m'ont dit de vous prévenir qu'ils ont une sorte de présent pour vous.

Kalin regarda le garde très ennuyé.

_ Je verrais ça plus tard ! Laisse-moi maintenant !

_ Mais messires…

_ PAS DE MAIS ! J'aimerais me reposer ! Maintenant va-t'en avant que je m'énerve !

Le garde n'insista pas. Il s'en alla en s'inclinant. Kalin pouvait enfin dormir, un présent… tsss… Il en avait quand il voulait ! Kalin finit par s'endormir sur son canapé.

2H se sont écoulé, Jack redescendit les escaliers menant à la salle de torture. Il avait entendu hurler et pleurer Yusei pendant 1H ! Il était temps d'aller le chercher ! Il entra dans la prison et brandi sa torche en direction du mur où il avait laissé Yusei quelques heures auparavant.

Il était là, suspendu aux chaînes, les joues encore très humide à cause des larmes. Il s'était évanoui. Jack sourit, posa sa torche dans le feu et se dirigea vers son esclave. Il lui caressa doucement sa joue, puis il l'embrassa d'un baiser tendre, puis un autre, encore, et sur l'autre joue, le cou jusqu'à sa bouche. Il n'a pas été très difficile de glisser sa langue dans la bouche du garçon et de la redécouvrir encore une fois. Il embrassait Yusei passionnément, il rompit le baiser au bout de quelques minutes, avant de repasser un dernier coup de langue sur les lèvres du garçon. Elles avaient un goût si sucré ! Elles étaient si tendres !

Jack détacha Yusei du mur. Le garçon s'écroula dans ses bras dans un léger soupir. Jack rougit, il était irrésistible. Il le prit en style de marier et remonta du donjon. Passant par les couloirs, il rencontra sur son chemin, le chef de la garde Kelvin.

_ Ah Kelvin, tu tombes bien ! La conférence aura lieu demain ne l'oublie pas ! Renforce la garde au niveau de la grande salle.

_ Bien votre majesté.

Kelvin ne pouvait lâcher du regard le garçon que son maître tenait si précieusement dans ses bras. Jack le contourna et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre.

_ Profites en bien, Yusei, dans très peu de temps, tu seras… A moi…

**Chapitre très très très court, mais bon les gens, il est 1H 42 du matin, je fatigue, et quand je commence un chapitre, je suis obligé de le finir, parce que après l'effet des chichis ne marchent plus O.O donc voilà chapitre court, mais j'espère tout de même intéressant !**

**Merci encore à tous !**

**Jitchi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Que de retard O.O je suis vraiment désolée merci pour les commentaires ! 23 rewiews ! Je n'aurais jamais espérée autant merci ! **

**Chapitre 10**

Ces bras lui faisaient terriblement souffrir, ça devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il était suspendu à ces chaînes, à côté de tas d'os qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier d'ailleurs. Il était impuissant face à cette situation, Jack l'avait laissé là dans cette salle de torture qu'aucune lumière n'arrivait à pénétrer pour adoucir sa peine. « Je ne pleurerais pas » Ce répétait sans cesse le prince, il a déjà assez pleuré comme ça, mais l'idée que ça vie s'achève ici était trop pesante, et malgré ces efforts des larmes glissèrent sur sa joue. Yusei ferma les yeux et oublia tout, il glissa lentement dans l'inconscience.

Ses muscles le faisait souffrir encore, mais il n'était plus dans le cachot, il ne sentait plus l'odeur d'humidité et de moisissures, il sentait les rayons du soleil aux travers de ses paupières. Et il sentait quelque chose d'humide sur ces lèvres, quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, il aperçut des mèches blondes tombé sur son visage et lui faisait l'effet de caresse. Quand il comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait il écarquille les yeux. Jack était penché au-dessus de lui et il l'embrassait passionnément, Yusei gémit en protestant, par réflexe le roi des terres du Nord attrapa les poigné de son esclave et les colla au-dessus de sa tête. Le prince n'arrivait même pas à se débattre à cause de sa faiblesse… Oui, il était faible, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il était conscient de son infériorité face à ce… Monstre ! Oui c'était un monstre ! Il a tué un nombre incalculable d'esclave, de soldat… Les squelettes dans ce cachot prouvent une infime partie de sa cruauté ! Il le haïssait et plus que n'importe qui !

Yusei gémit une fois de plus, il avait besoin d'air, mais Jack ne voulait rien entendre, il fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche du garçon. La tête du prince commençait à tanguer, sa vision se troubla quand le roi le libéra enfin, Yusei prit une profonde inspiration qui lui donna un mal de tête terrible, il poussa un léger cri sous l'effet de la douleur, puis il toussa essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière.

Jack sourit à cette vue, son petit esclave était vraiment à croquer, quand Yusei s'était complètement remit, le roi se pencha sur lui à nouveau.

_ Tu as été très vilain, Yusei. On ne défit pas son maître. J'espère que cette leçon sera la dernière que je devrai te donner.

Yusei tourna la tête sur le côté avec haine pour ne plus voir ce visage qu'il trouvait tellement hideux en face de lui. Jack sourit et se pencha sur le cou du garçon. Avant que le prince ne réagisse, le roi lui dévorait la clavicule, laissant des marques. Yusei poussait des gémissements essayant tant bien que mal de repousser cet être infâme de son corps.

Jack en avait envie, il glissa une main sous le T-shirt du garçon et caressa son ventre sensuellement.

_ Non ! A réussi à dire Yusei entre deux respirations saccadées.

Quand on frappa à la porte… **(XD vous y avez cru !)** Jack pesta contre celui qui ose le déranger.

_ QUOI ! Hurla-t-il.

Un jeune homme entra, et ce jeune homme, Yusei le connaissait…. C'était Kelvin :

_ Votre majesté, la réunion commence dans une heure.

Jack poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

_ Bien je viens tout de suite. Sors maintenant !

Kelvin s'inclina et sortit sans broncher, mais avec une jalousie immense lorsqu'il a vu le garçon couché en-dessous du roi.

Jack se leva, libérant le garçon qui ne bougea pas.

_ Mange quelque chose Yusei, après tout tu es resté endormie pendant presque une journée entière. Ensuite rejoins-moi dans le bain, ne traîne surtout pas ! Et n'ose pas me désobéir, tu sais ce qui t'attend dans ce cas-là.

Yusei avala. Il hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Jack disparut dans la pièce d'à côté.

Une journée ! Il est resté évanouie pendant une journée ! Il regarda le plateau garnie de nourriture sur la table de chevet, c'est vrai qu'il avait faim, il l'entama et le fini plusieurs minute plus tard. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il resta assis sur le lit à observer la pièce. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rejoindre Jack dans la salle de bain, malgré que dans son cas une douche s'imposait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas désobéir, alors il se leva et poussa la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle était immense ! Jack était au milieu à se relaxer dans le bain. Il observait Yusei avec un sourire narquois.

_ Viens ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le garçon trembla, il allait devoir se mettre nu devant… lui ? Il était conscient qu'il l'avait déjà vu nu, mais c'était différent ! Jack grogna…

_ Inutile de préciser que je veux que ça soit fait maintenant !

Yusei se mordit la lèvre, il avança une main tremblante vers son T-shirt, et l'enleva le plus lentement possible, puis il enleva la boucle de son pantalon, celui-ci descendit jusqu'à ces chevilles. Il se retrouvait désormais en boxer devant l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il est resté bloquer, regardant le sol, ses mains sur l'élastique de sa seule barrière qui le protégeait de la nudité total.

Jack se léchait les lèvres, il sentait la température de son corps augmenter subitement et ce n'était pas à cause de l'eau chaude.

_ Tu préfères que je l'enlève à ta place ? Ricana Jack.

Yusei rougit, et enleva son boxer en prenant soin de laisser une main devant sa virilité pour la cacher. Jack fronça les sourcils.

_ Je veux tout voir Yusei !

Le garçon avait les yeux cloué au sol et comme s'il faisait le plus gros effort du monde, il enleva sa main donnant son corps entier à Jack. Le roi sourit de plus en plus :

_ Maintenant viens…

Yusei avança jusqu'à la baignoire et coula dedans, ça lui fit un bien énorme, mais il resta à l'opposer de Jack. Le roi roula des yeux, cet esclave était exaspérant.

_ Quand je te disais viens, je te parlais près de moi !

Yusei trembla, il s'avança le plus lentement possible. Il s'adossa au mur de la baignoire à un mètre de Jack, celui-ci perdait patience, il tendit le bras dans geste vif et attrapa le poignet de son esclave et le tira avec brutalité sur ses genoux. Yusei poussa un cri de souris dans la surprise. Il était désormais face au visage de Jack, nu, assit sur ses genoux.

Jack sourit, il frotta son sexe contre celui de Yusei dans un mouvement de vas et viens. Le prince, surpris voulut immédiatement se retirer, mais le roi lui tenait fermement les hanches empêchant tout retrait de la part de son esclave. Yusei rougit furieusement à ce contact, il maudissait son corps de réagir favorablement à ces caresses odieuses ! Jack sourit, et dans un mouvement de bras, l'esclave avait le dos collé au torse du roi. Yusei gémit quand Jack poussa un doigt en lui, puis un autre, et un troisième. Le roi ne pouvait plus attendre, son érection était douloureuse maintenant ! Il attrapa le sexe de Yusei d'une main et le pénétra avec force, arrachant un cri strident à celui-ci. Il dut rassembler toute ces forces pour patienter quelques secondes pour laisser le temps à son esclave de s'adapter à sa taille. Quand il fut arrivé à sa limite, il commença des mouvements réguliers de bassin et de sa main emprisonnant toujours le sexe de l'esclave. Yusei, partager entre la douleur et plaisir intense, se contentait de faire le moins de bruit possible et d'attendre que ça passe. Mais quand Jack frappa de plein fouet la prostate de l'esclave, celui-ci hurla à plein poumon. Le roi frappa cet endroit de toutes ses forces. Yusei se libéra dans l'eau du bain et Jack à l'intérieur du garçon en un cri.

Les deux hommes reprennent leur souffle avec difficulté. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack finit de se laver et sortie de la baignoire en entourant une serviette autour de sa taille.

_ Dépêche-toi de te laver je t'attends dans la chambre.

Le roi sortit de la salle de bain laissant Yusei seul. L'esclave avait envie de pleurer une fois de plus mais ne le fit pas, ça vas faire la deuxième fois qu'il été pris comme une putain. Il obéit malgré tout à Jack et se lava et alla le rejoindre dans la chambre. Le roi était déjà tout habillé, d'un blanc élégant.

_ Tu vas porter ça lors de la réunion. Tu te contenteras de rester assis à côté de moi et tu ne dis rien, tu ne bouges pas… Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ?

Yusei trembla à l'intonation qu'a prise le roi à la fin de sa phrase.

_ B… Bien mon seigneur.

Le prince s'habilla à toute vitesse. Jack sortit de la chambre tandis que Yusei le suivit de près. A travers les couloirs, ils croisaient des nobles de la cours, et certaine femme regardait l'esclave d'un air un peu trop séductrice au goût du roi. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une immense porte… La salle du conseil. Plusieurs gardes se trouvaient à l'entrée, aucune chance pour Yusei de s'échapper. Ils entrèrent dans l'énorme pièce. Une vingtaine de personnes autour d'une gigantesque table se levèrent en voyant leur seigneur entrer. Jack alla s'installer à sa place dans un merveilleux trône dorée. Yusei se contenta de faire exactement ce que Jack le lui avait ordonné et il alla s'assoir aux pieds du trône.

_ Le conseil peut commencer !

Jack avait une voix grave et sûr de lui, voilà le visage du vrai roi des terres du Nord, Yusei s'en trouvait impressionné, il avait du mal à croire qu'il venait de faire l'amour à cet homme qui semblait soudainement si important.

Yusei s'ennuyait à mourir, ça fais maintenant plus de deux heures que cette fichu réunion avait commencé, et il ne disait que des choses ennuyeuse, mais Jack gardait la même expression de visage.

Quand… Un énorme brouhaha se fit entendre derrière l'immense porte. C'était des bruits d'épée, il y avait des hurlements d'agonie. Tout le monde dans la salle commençait à paniquer dans la salle, personne ne savait ce qui se passait mais Jack gardait un calme surhumain ! La porte de la salle s'écroula dans un bruit qui fit trembler le château entier. Une centaine de gardes arrivèrent à grand bruits dans la pièce. Une dizaine de garde pointèrent leurs épées autour de Jack, le roi a compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il n'avait même pas emmené sa propre arme. Les soldats s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un homme de taille moyenne. Et cet homme c'était… Kelvin !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Kelvin ?

La voix de Jack était calme mais ferme et il attendait une réponse.

_ Tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour me donner des ordres Jack. Mais je vais te révéler qui je suis, je suis Ridor Van Kelvin, le roi des terres de Météore, j'ai dû me plier pendant des années à tes ordres, mais permet moi que je te tutoie désormais, ma mission consistait à t'écraser Jack ! Je vais laisser mes hommes se charger de cette basse besogne, quant à moi, j'ai autre chose de prévu….

Kelvin baissa les yeux sur Yusei, le prince comprit tout de suite où l'homme voulait en venir et il ne fut pas le seul, Jack aussi. Le roi des terres du Nord entra dans une colère noire oubliant son calme et sa sérénité passé, il s'élança sur Kelvin mais les soldats le maîtrisèrent en un rien de temps.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu espérais Jack ? Ils sont aux moins 28 contre toi !

Kelvin se mit à partir dans un rire incontrôlable.

_ Et maintenant si tu permets…

_ Je t'interdis de le toucher Kelvin ! Hurla Jack.

L'ancien gardes n'écouta pas et marcha dans la direction de Yusei, celui-ci n'en revenait pas, il ne pouvait y croire ! Il assistait à la fin de la tyrannie du grand royaume des terres du Nord ? Quand il vit ce pendant Kelvin approchait avec un sourire qu'il n'appréciait guère sur son visage, son esprit agressif prit aussitôt le dessus. Kelvin tendit une main en direction de Yusei, l'esclave l'attrapa en un éclair et l'envoya danser contre le mur. Kelvin poussa un hurlement de douleur.

_ Tu vas me payer ça…. Cracha-t-il avec haine.

Yusei n'eût pas le temps de répliquer, un énorme choc derrière sa tête le fit s'écrouler sur le sol et il tomba immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

_ Bon travail ! Sourit Kelvin à son soldat, navré Jack, je vais te fausser compagnie, je ne sais pas si on aura l'occasion de se revoir.

Kelvin prit Yusei dans ses bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle accompagné de quelques gardes.

_ Tu ne me le prendras jamais kelvin ! Hurla Jack. TU M'ENTENDS JAAMMMAAIIISSS !

**Affreusement en retard ! O.O et pour un chapitre si court en plus, merci de me suivre encore llol **

**Jitchi **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous, quelques petites précisions XD, alors : **

**J'étais toute joyeuse de voir de nouveaux commentaires sur ma fiction, ça fait vraiment très plaisir. Je me suis dit : «Et si je relisais quelques passages pour voir ce que ça donne ? » Chouette quelle bonne idée ! Allons-y… Et c'est toute frétillante que j'ai décidé de relire une phrase O.O. « Ce pendant » des « s » oubliés des fautes des fautes et encore des fautes O.O.**

**Mes chers lecteurs, je vous dis BRAVO en m'inclinant bien bas, pour avoir le courage de lire ce torchon. Merci de me suivre malgré tout ! Et cette fois je jure de me relire ! **

**Sur ceux… Où en étions-nous ?...**

_

**Chapitre 11**

Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme s'il s'était pris une gigantesque pierre dessus ! Il ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit de couleur noir, une chambre d'un rouge vif qui lui fit d'avantage mal à la tête. Mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout, c'était qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre de Jack, mais surtout… Qu'il était attaché ! Ces deux poignets étaient chacun liés par une corde solide rattachée au lit, il soupira d'exaspération, qu'il pouvait en avoir marre de tout ça ! Quand un bruit venant de derrière la porte se fit entendre, Yusei ferma à toute vitesse les yeux, et fit semblant de dormir profondément.

Quelqu'un pénétra la pièce sans faire de bruit, voyant le visage endormi du garçon il sourit et s'approcha.

_ Je sais que tu ne dors pas Yusei…

Cette voix ! Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar ? Kelvin ? C'était bien lui qui avait attaqué le château de Jack, et qui l'avait enlevé ! Yusei ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et fixa son kidnappeur.

_ Toi … ! Cracha le prince remplit de haine et de colère.

Kelvin se contenta de rire.

_ Et bien mon ange, tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

_ Qui devrait l'être ?

_ Sache que je suis très convoité auprès des femmes… Et pas seulement…

Yusei pesta, c'est vrai que cet homme était fort beau, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il comptait se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Kelvin tendit une main vers le visage du garçon et se mit à lui caresser la joue sensuellement.

_ Personne ne viendra te sauver Yusei, le grand roi Jack Atlus doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Yusei écarquilla les yeux, non ce n'était pas possible ? Jack ? Le tout puissant roi des terres du Nord ? Il ne pouvait le croire !... Et puis… Pourquoi se souciait-il de Jack d'abord ? Il le haïssait plus que quiconque, il a osé lui voler sa virginité, l'humilier, le torturer ! Tant mieux s'il était mort !... Mais alors… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cœur était-il si serré ? Pourquoi il tremblait ? Pourquoi une larme coulait sur sa joue ?

Yusei pleurait, encore une fois, il pleurait… Mais pas d'humiliation, pas de douleur physique, il pleurait la douleur de son cœur… Il n'avait passé que quelques jours en compagnie de ce roi… Alors…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

_ Pourquoi pleures-tu Yusei ? Kelvin regardait son ange dans air perdu, ne me dit pas que tu l'aimais ?

Yusei se réveilla aussitôt à ces mots.

_ Certainement pas ! Répliqua-t-il avec colère, je hais cet homme ! Autant que je te hais toi !

Les derniers mots étaient sortis tous seuls, et Yusei les regretta amèrement…

Kelvin ce congela, il ne bougeait plus… Cette phrase l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine… Dieux, que c'était douloureux !

_ Comment… Peux-tu me haïr ?

La voix était sombre et froide, sa frange lui couvrait les yeux cachant probablement sa colère aussi.

_ C'EST MOI QUI T'ES SAUVE DES GRIFFES DE CE MONSTRE ! ET C'EST COMME SA QUE TU ME REMERCIE !

Toute la rage et la colère d'un cœur brisé refaisait surface, Yusei tremblait, la fente dans les yeux de Kelvin ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Ce regard « félin » ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Mais il répliqua tout aussi en colère :

_ JE NE T'AVAIS RIEN DEMAN…. «PAAAF »

La gifle était partie toute seule… Kelvin venait de gifler l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde ! La tête de Yusei vola sur le côté, une grosse trace rouge fit très vite son apparition sur la joue encore humide du garçon, il garda les yeux fermés, ce maudissant d'être si impuissant enchaîné à ce maudit lit !

Kelvin vit le cou découvert de son ange qui était maintenant immobile, il se pencha légèrement et déposa un doux baiser sur la chair tendre du garçon.

Par simple réflexe, Yusei tourna aussitôt la tête avec violence, poussant Kelvin à devoir se reculer.

_ Que fais-tu ? Dit le prince en serrant les dents, ayant peur de la réponse.

Kelvin le fixa simplement pendant quelques minutes… Il ne dit rien, ce n'était qu'un silence lourd qui régnait dans la chambre quand Kelvin ouvrit la bouche à nouveau :

_ Repose toi, tu es fatigué. Je te verrais plus tard.

Après avoir caressé une dernière fois la joue meurtrie de son amour, il se leva et quitta la pièce à grand pas.

Une fois partie, Yusei pesta contre ses liens qui étaient bien trop solides pour qu'il espère les arracher ! Au bout d'une bonne heure de lutte, il écrasa sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux… Il en avait vraiment assez… Il voulait juste… Tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui…

_

XXXXXXXX

Crow se tapait la tête contre le mur depuis une demi-heure maintenant, il avait tout essayé ! Tout ! Tous les moyens possibles pour tenter de s'échapper n'ont étaient que des échecs ! Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, la porte était sans cesse gardé, impossible d'espérer creuser dans le sol ! Il poussa un long soupire d'agonie et se laissa glisser contre le mur, recroquevillant sa tête dans ses genoux. Il n'allait jamais sortir d'ici !

Quand un grincement atroce de porte s'éleva dans le vieux cachot.

_ Viens, notre seigneur est prêt à te recevoir !

Crow redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant la face immonde du soldat qui se tenait devant lui… Mais ce qui intéressait Crow, c'était ce qu'il y avait... Derrière lui…

La porte était restée grande ouverte, et mise à part ce garde de pacotille qui lui barrait le passage, il n'y avait personne !

Crow essaya de retenir un sourire, il descendit le plus discrètement possible sa main vers le sol, et attrapa l'assiette en fer, qui par pure chance se trouvait là… Il continuait de fixer le soldat qui s'impatientait.

_ Bon tu te bou… AAAH !

L'assiette vola de plein fouet dans la figure du soldat, celui-ci tomba à la renverse en poussant un cri de douleur, Crow se jeta hors de la cellule et couru à toute vitesse à travers le donjon.

_ ALERTE ! ALERTE ! IL S'ENFUIT !

La voix du vieux soldat résonna dans tout le cachot, Crow se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir pensé à faire taire cet idiot de chien une bonne fois pour toute, mais dans sa hâte, ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

_ IL EST PARTI DE CE COTE !

Des bruits de pas et de ferrailles se firent entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_ La discrétion ce n'est pas votre point fort à priori. Ricana Crow pour lui-même.

Il se cacha grossièrement en se plaquant dans un angle où il y avait le plus d'ombre.

_ S'il nous échappe je vous jure que je vous fais tous exécuter !

Le chef de la garde tenait une grande torche et il guidait ses coéquipiers avec beaucoup de fermeté. Chaque garde partie d'un côté, tandis qu'un est allé vers Crow.

_ Approche mon jolie… Murmura-t-il.

Une fois que le garde, insouciant, fût arrivé à quelques pas de Crow, l'oiseau de nuit se jeta sur lui, lui tordant le cou d'un geste vif et rapide, le garde n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un gémissement ni douleur ni surprise. Crow sourit, il enfila à toute vitesse la tenue du soldat et se promena en toute sécurité dans les long couloirs sombres, le casque de fer du chevalier lui couvrait le visage, il prit soin avant de partir de cacher le corps, mais il devait faire vite, les autres gardes n'allait pas tarder à trouver le cadavre de leur compagnon.

Il courait au travers des couloirs.

_ Hey ! Abel !

Crow se congela, c'était lui qu'on interpellait, il se retourna pour apercevoir deux autres gardes qui courraient dans sa direction.

_ Tu n'as rien trouvé de ton côté ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux à Crow.

La tête rousse se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite rapidement.

_ Si on ne le trouve pas rapidement le chef va nous tuer !... Et sir Kalin qui nous attend !

Crow fronça les sourcils à ce nom, il continua son chemin ignorant les deux gardes, mais ils l'interpellèrent de nouveau.

_ Hé ! Mais attend ! C'est la sortie par ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce morveux ne peut pas être dehors ! C'est de l'autre côté qu'il faut chercher !

Crow pausa une main sur sa partie privé et sautilla d'un air pressé.

_ Abel on n'a pas le temps ! Tu iras au petit coin plus tard !

Crow secoua la tête de nouveau et sautilla sur place d'avantage.

_ Tu saoules ! Dépêche-toi de revenir ! On a du boulot.

Crow leva un pouce en l'air signifiant qu'il était d'accord. Il courut vers la sortie, quand il aperçut la lumière, un torrent de joie fit battre son cœur ! Mais il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite, il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire ! Il fallait qu'il sorte du château maintenant !

Il marcha au hasard dans les couloirs, essayant de se montrer le plus naturel possible devant les quelques servantes qui passaient sur son chemin. Quand il vit une immense porte… C'était la sortie ! La sortie du château ! Il courut vers elle et s'arrêta net, c'était un balcon ! Et… Il y avait plus de 10 mètres qui le séparait du sol ! Il n'avait vraiment pas de veine !

_ Il nous a bien eut l'enfoiré !

Crow se congela, les gardes ! Ils sont déjà là ? Plus le temps de reculer ! Il escalada le balcon et s'agrippa aux pierres qui ornaient les murs du vieux château, il descendit le plus prudemment possible, la chute, et c'est la mort assuré ! Raaah cette armure le gêne et l'alourdie ! Il aurait descendu ça en un tour de main s'il n'était pas autant encombré !

Crow continua sa descente quand une pierre sous son pied se brisa ! Impossible de se rattraper à quoi que ce soit ! C'est la chute libre ! Crow s'attendait à la mort, mais il tomba lourdement au sol et l'amure se brisa !

Crow gémit dans la douleur, désormais il n'avait plus aucune protection pour camoufler son visage, il était à découvert !

Un homme se tenait en face de lui et l'observait d'un air surpris, normal ! On ne voit pas tous les jours des humains tomber du ciel.

L'homme s'approcha de Crow qui se tordait de douleur à ses pieds, il avait les cheveux gris et n'était pas laid de visage. La tête rousse gémit encore, des gardes arrivèrent en courant vers l'homme.

_ Seigneur Kalin ! Hurla l'un d'eux, mon seigneur vous allez bien ?

Kalin ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais après quelques minutes, il ouvrit la bouche :

_ On dirait que je l'ai trouvé… Avant vous…

_

**XXXXXXX**

**PFFFF plus je fais de chapitre, plus ils sont court… Mais j'ai aussi cette manie d'écrire mes chapitres dans les alentours de 3 heures du matin, là il est très exactement 03 :44 Faudrait aller se coucher O.O. Bon question fautes… J'espère que c'est plus lisible. **

**Ah oui, on m'a fait remarquer les détails, oui question détails je trouve ça lourd quand il y en a trop en fait, quand il y en de trop justement, moi en tous cas, j'ai tendance à laisser des paragraphes car ça m'énerve de tous lire XD je veux l'action… Donc voilà j'en ai peut-être rajouté plus dans ce chapitre que dans les autres.**

**Voilà on ne va pas tarder à reprendre les cours… Ouai je me suis juré de bosser - -, ben le bac de français ça rigole pas donc pour dire que j'espère trouver le temps d'écrire ! **

**A bientôt **

**Jitchi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pff, je sais je suis en retard, mais je vous avais prévenu =D, les bonnes résolutions c'est toujours très dur à commencer, à continuer et à finir…. Bref, j'étais actuellement entrain de torturer Crow…**

**Chapitre 12**

_ Il a une jambe cassé et ne pourra pas marcher pendant quelques temps messire.

Crow a pu percevoir les quelques mots qui étaient prononcé par la voix d'une jeune fille, mais c'était flou, toute les parties de son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir et il avait de la difficulté à ouvrir les yeux.

_ Bien je te remercie, tu peux disposer.

Cette fois ce fut une voix d'homme, sans doute le « messire » dont la jeune fille parlait. Le messire ? Mais où était-il ? Il essaya de bouger mais en vain, il avait beaucoup trop mal.

Kalin observa l'enfant allonger sur le lit, il était en sueur et tenter désespérément de combattre la douleur. Quelle idée de sauter d'une tour d'un château ! Voici donc l'homme que ces gardes voulaient tant lui présenter, il semble si jeune et si innocent à première vue, mais pour avoir réussi à détourner l'attention de ses gardes, il fallait bien plus qu'être seulement malin. Kalin tendit une main et caressa la joue du garçon elle était chaude et douce… Il venait lui aussi des terres du Sud… Comme Yusei… Kalin rougit fortement en se rappelant ce nom et détourné le visage, il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais le prononcer, même dans ces pensées. Mais ce garçon, ne ressemblait pas à Yusei. Il semblait plus chétif **(ou pas…). **Mais Kalin ne pouvait rien faire tant que l'enfant était inconscient, il quitta la pièce, mais prit soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui, celui-là était pour lui cette fois et il ne comptait pas le laisser s'enfuir…

XXXXXX

Jack soupira en voyant le désastre de son château.

_ Ma garde était baissée, je n'avais pas vu le coup venir. Et encore moins venant de Kelvin…

Kelvin, il a commis un acte irréparable. Celui de lui prendre l'être le plus cher à son cœur, Yusei. Jack tenta de contrôler la colère qui le rongeait. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à son ange ! Il tuer ais de ces propres mains celui qui auras osé le toucher ! Son armée était un peu affaiblie, mais Kelvin l'a sous-estimé, il n'eut pas trop de mal à détourner l'attaque à son avantage, même s'il lui a fallu tout de même quelques jours, Kelvin doit être retourné dans son royaume à l'heure qu'il est… Avec Yusei ! Mon ange…. Avec cet homme… Que te fait-il ?

La question ne se posait même pas, il hurla à la garde et en quelques heures toute son armée était réunie. Plus de 4000 chevaux se tenaient là avec leur cavalier fièrement devant leur maître.

_ Nous allons nous venger de ce que nos ennemis nous on fait ! Nous attaquer en traître, nous n'avons pas appris ça dans l'art du combat !

La fureur de Jack était visible dans ces paroles, et son armée le suivait aveuglément. Le roi, assis sur un cheval blanc guidait son armée au galop jusqu'à la demeure de Kelvin.

XXXXX

Les deux hommes étaient en sueur, les halètements de Yusei s'élevait dans la pièce sombre, Kelvin gémit fortement à la dernière poussé et retomba essoufflé sur le torse du garçon aux chevaux de jais tout deux épuisé.

Kelvin n'a pas attendu le consentement de Yusei pour le prendre, depuis le temps qu'il en rêver… L'enfant était si affaiblie par tout ce qu'il a vécu dans le passé que c'était relativement simple de l'obliger à le faire. Et c'était encore plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé…

Cela faisait la 3ème fois ce soir que Yusei se faisait prendre de force par cet homme. Quand cela allait-il cessé ? Il n'avait pas la douceur de Jack, il n'y avait que de la douleur, il n'y avait pas non plus de préparation, rien. Yusei souffrait énormément, il ne pouvait à peine bouger tellement il avait mal.

Kelvin se redressa encore haletant, pour voir le visage du garçon. Il sourit et se pencha pour embrasser son torse, et son ventre, jusqu'à arriver à son entre-jambe. Yusei frissonna à la sensation, il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas… Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Le prince serra les draps blancs tâché du rouge de son sang et cria quand il se libéra dans la bouche de Kelvin. Yusei avait du mal à reprendre une respiration régulière depuis quelques heures.

_ Ne suis-je pas meilleur que Jack, Yusei ? Ronronna Kelvin à son oreille avant d'en taquiner la lobe avec sa lobe.

Yusei, les joues en feu ferma un œil du côté où son oreille était torturée et pousser de petit gémissement sourd. Kelvin se redressa et le vit. Dieu, qu'il était beau et tellement adorable. Il sentit le bas de son ventre devenir chaud et sa partie intime se durcir. « Encore ? » Pensa-t-il. Il sourit et se pencha encore une fois sur Yusei.

Un cri horrible se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la chambre, mais seul la porte parlait…

XXXXXX

Crow sentit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune présence dans la chambre il ouvrit les yeux et par réflexe sauta du lit mais au lieu de faire comme à son habitude qui est courir rejoindre ses amis, il s'écrasa sur le sol** (Et même s'il avait voulu courir ses** **amis sont pas là de toute façon). **Il gémit fortement, la douleur de sa jambe était énorme, il a toujours était assez habile pour ne jamais se casser un membre. **(Ou pas…. Si vous avez vu l'épisode XD) **Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse avertie par le boucan, c'était une infirmière, sans doute la même qui était là tout à l'heure.

Crow pesta, et se propulsa sur sa jambe encore valide vers l'infirmière. Il la plaqua contre le mur et lui couvrit la bouche avec sa main.

_ Chhhut… Lui murmura-t-il. Je ne fais pas de mal à la femme mais je te conseille de te tenir tranquille.

L'infirmière était plutôt très jeune et jolie à regarder, mais là n'était pas la question, Crow avait autre chose à penser… Il tendit l'oreille pour savoir si personne ne l'avait entendu. A priori… Non… Il se retourna pour regarder la fille. Elle avait un visage tellement effrayé, ça en étonna presque Crow.

_ Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais… Mais si tu me dis comment sortir de là, je te laisserais repartir en un seul morceau.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent. Deux ombres se dressèrent derrière le dos de Crow, mais il s'en aperçut trop tard, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il se retrouva maitrisé au sol.

_ Alors on s'en prend aux femmes maintenant ?

Kalin sorti de l'ombre de la porte, avec un regard droit et fière.

_ Ne t'en prend pas à mes serviteurs je te prie, ou tu pourrais le regretter.

Crow siffla entre ses dents, les deux hommes le clouait fermement au sol sans se soucier de sa jambe blesser.

_ Laissez-nous je vous prie.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent devant leur seigneur et sortirent de la pièce suivit de la jeune fille, Crow, encore au sol tenta désespérément de se relever. Kalin s'avança et prit le garçon en style de marié et le déposa sur le lit.

_ Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Quel est ton nom.

Crow observa l'homme avec méfiance.

_ Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

_ Si tu ne m'obéis pas, tu pourrais le regretter et tu le sais.

Crow se mordit les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt maintenant, il ne savait pas ce don le seigneur était capable.

_ Crow…

_ Pardon ?

_ Mon nom est Crow… Murmura le garçon en retenant sa colère.

Kalin sourit.

_ On va apprendre à se connaître doucement.

Crow se contenta de rouler des yeux.

_ Je repasserais, repose toi bien. Et n'importune pas les gens qui s'occupent de toi.

Kalin sortit de la chambre en ricanant. Crow lança une tête d'oreiller en direction de la porte qui vient de se refermer.

_ Dans tes rêves !

**Court, mais je vous avais prévenu. Les cours on reprit (jolie jeux de mot) ^^**

**Jitchi**


	13. Chapter 13

**De retour après je ne sais combien de mois d'absence, mais c'était mouvementé ces derniers temps, changement de lycée je me lève tôt et je rentre tard, en gros je trouve plus le temps d'écrire, et je suis en train de vous raconter ma vie alors qu'on s'en fou XD bon on y va.**

**Chapitre 13**

Le soleil et la chaleur n'avaient aucune pitié. La sueur et la fatigue déferlaient sur les chevaux, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter la colère et la détermination du roi des terres du Nord. Il allait récupérer ce qui lui appartenait et ce, à n'importe quel prix ! Il traverserait toutes les rudes épreuves qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin essayant vainement de le détourner de sa tâche. Il allait récupérer celui qui avait réussi à faire fondre son cœur glacé, celui qu'il aimait ! Au grand galop sur son cheval blanc, Il se mit à hurler, il savait pertinemment que son amour ne l'entendrait pas, mais c'est comme si il se libérait d'un poids qui pesait sur lui depuis qu'il avait perdu Yusei. Il devait le retrouver, il le fallait ! Que pouvait avoir fait Kelvin durant son absence ? La question ne se posait pas. A cette seule idée, Jack talonna d'avantage son cheval toujours dans la même direction… Les terres de Météores !

XXXXXX

Yusei ouvrit lentement les yeux. Seigneur, depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas eu un réveil sans douleur ? Il ne savait plus. Le moindre geste, le moindre tremblement était sur le point de lui faire hurler d'agonie. Kelvin n'était pas dans la chambre, le prince était seul. Mais à constater sa douleur, aucun plan d'évasion n'était recommandable pour le moment. Il ne pouvait y croire, Kelvin, le soldat le plus fidèle au roi des terres du Nord, Jack ! L'être le plus puissant d'entre tous les seigneurs ! Mort ? Il devrait se réjouir, l'homme qui l'avait torturé pour obtenir sa soumission ne serait plus qu'un cadavre ? Tant mieux ! Son peuple était libre désormais, il n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce monstre ! Pourtant, Jack avait été si attentionné pendant les relations très intimes, et pour preuve ! Il n'a jamais ressenti la douleur pendant l'acte, mais du plaisir ! Non, c'était faux ! Il ne pouvait se le permettre ! Il détestait Jack ! Et il le déteste toujours !

_ JE TE HAIS JJAAAAACCCKKKK !

XXXXX

Kalin pénétra dans la sombre chambre. Le garçon aux cheveux de feux dormait paisiblement. Il sourit et s'approcha, il était vraiment beau. Est-ce que Yusei aurait pu ressembler à cela ? Allonger sur son lit, à le regarder tendrement, cacher ses doux yeux bleu derrière ses paupières quand ses lèvres se seraient posées sur les siennes… Kalin s'agrippa la tête à deux mains dans un mouvement de fureur.

_ Yusei, pourquoi toujours lui ? Pourquoi ?

Après quelques secondes, le seigneur se calma et se redressa pour pouvoir à nouveau observer Crow. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit celui-ci le regarder avec un air horrifié. L'avait-il entendu ?

_ Vous…

Les mots du garçon n'étaient que murmure mais audible tout de même.

_ Quoi moi ? S'impatienta Kalin.

_ Vous connaissez Yusei ?

Kalin fut choqué par l'expression qu'affichait Crow en ce moment même, un mélange d'horreur, de terreur et d'espoir. Le roi était troublé, serait-il possible que son esclave connaisse Yusei ? Si c'est le cas, peut être allait-il en apprendre un peu plus sur celui qui avait réussi à capturer son cœur, celui pour qui il fut obligé d'offrir comme présent d'anniversaire à son ami de toujours.

_ Et toi, tu le connaissais ?

Crow ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se jeta aux pieds du roi et pleura sans doute pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie.

_ Pitié ! Dites-moi qu'il va bien ! Je vous en supplie laissez-moi le voir ! Par pitié mon seigneur, accordez moi cette seule faveur !

Le regard de Crow était un supplice pour le roi, comment allait-il lui dire que l'homme qui semblait être son ami, a été donné à l'être le plus redouté de tous les pays ?

_ Je n'ai pas de faveur à t'accorder ! Tu es mon prisonnier !

Crow se jeta en sol en s'inclinant le plus bas possible.

_ Pitié ! Je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez ! Je me tiendrais tranquille jusqu'au restant de mes jours ! Je vous obéirez, mais par pitié laissez-moi le voir !

Kalin se mordit la lèvre. Il fit demi-tour vers la sortie ne pouvant supporter cela d'avantage.

_ MON SEIGNEUR JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

Kalin s'arrêta devant la porte. Et attendit quelques minutes avant de l'ouvrir. Crow ne put retenir un cri d'effroi.

_ Ton ami… a été offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire… Au roi des terres du Nord.

Après ces mots, Kalin sortit en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Il quitta le couloir aussi vite que ses jambes le permettaient essayant en vain d'ignorer les hurlements d'agonie de son nouvel esclave.

XXXXX

Le château se dressait fièrement au loin. La prison qui retenait son amour était juste en face d'eux. Plus la forteresse se rapprochait, plus la rage et la soif de vengeance de Jack grandissait. Mais la terrible armée nordique fut très vite repérée, et la bataille s'engagea. Coups d'épées et flèches sifflaient dans les airs, l'arrivée au château fut sanglante, mais ils étaient arrivés. Jack se battait avec acharnement, toute la colère qu'il avait retenue jusqu'alors se déversait sur ceux qui lui barraient la route pour rejoindre son ange.

L'épée s'enfonça une fois de plus dans la poitrine d'un soldat faisant gicler le sang sur ses vêtements, il regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps de mettre une armure. Quand il le vit, l'homme qui l'avait servi si loyalement durant toutes ces années, l'homme qui l'avait trahi, et enfin l'homme qui avait commis l'irréparable erreur d'enlever l'être le plus cher à son cœur. Il resta stagne pendant quelques secondes, puis sa rage revint tel une flèche, il courut de toute ses forces vers Kelvin, et écrasa son épée sur la sienne ce qui fit un boucan du diable au milieu de tous les autres.

_ Salut Jack! Ricana Kelvin.

_ SALAUP! Où est-il?

_ Mais qui "il" ? S'esclaffa le seigneur de Météore.

_ Ne commence pas ce petit jeu avec moi ! MA PATIENTE A DES LIMITES !

Un autre coup d'épée assourdissant retentie dans l'immense salle.

_ HA HA HA ! Ne me dis pas que tu es revenu juste pour lui ?

_ QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIS ?

_ Ce que je lui ai fait ? Kelvin éclata de rire. Tu as vraiment d'excellent goût Jack, je n'imaginais pas ça de toi.

Kelvin se lécha les lèvres sensuellement.

_ Il est vraiment délicieux…

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Jack, désormais le roi des terres du nord voyait noir, puis le noir devint rouge. Il allait le tuer ! Oui ! Il allait lui arracher ses membres un à un ! IL LE FERAIT HURLER D'AGONIE JUSQU'A CE QU'IL CREVE !

_ !

C'est comme si le hurlement de Jack avait fait trembler toute la planète ! Juste avant qu'un torrent de coup lame ne s'abattit sur Kelvin. Le sourire moqueur de celui-ci disparut aussitôt de son visage et peu à peu il laissa la place à la peur. Voilà donc la réelle cruauté du terrible roi des terres du Nord ! Kelvin paniqua et essaya tan bien que mal d'éviter les coups puissant de Jack. Le roi de météore tourna le dos à Jack et s'enfuit à toute jambe immédiatement suivit du roi du Nord.

_ Attend Jack ! Je peux t'expliquer !

_ Lâche ! Tu es un homme mort !

_ Je vous en prie mon roi ! Épargnez-moi ! AH !

Kelvin s'est retrouvé coincé devant une porte fermé à clé. La panique le reprit de plus bel. Il utilisa toute ces forces pour tenter de l'ouvrir mais en vain. Jack arriva derrière lui à une vitesse surhumaine et trancha une entaille douloureuse à la gorge de son ennemi. Kelvin s'effondra au sol se tordant de douleur, au bout de quelques minutes il s'aperçut qu'il n'était toujours pas mort.

_ L'entaille n'est pas très profonde. La voix de Jack s'éleva dans le silence du couloir. Mais elle est assez douloureuse pour te faire croire que tu vas mourir.

_ Tu es un monstre ! Se tua à dire Kelvin en crachant du sang.

Jack se raidit. Et pressa immédiatement son épée sous la gorge de Kelvin et remit la lame juste dans la plaie.

_ Si tu ne me dis pas où est Yusei, je te jure que je te découpe la tête comme on découpe une miche de pain !

Jack commença un mouvement de scie dans l'entaille de Kelvin. Celui hurla de douleur !

_ HHHAAA ! Pitié arrêtez ! Je vais vous le dire !

Jack se redressa, il attrapa kelvin par les cheveux et le traîna hors du couloir.

XXXXX

Yusei ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il savait qu'il y avait une guerre dehors, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait fortement. Le bruit était énorme ! Il avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte, de cassé la fenêtre ! Rien, il était pris au piège. Il s'effondra sur son lit désespéré. Quand le clic de la serrure le surpris, deux personnes entrèrent. La première était un Kelvin dégoulinant de sang, et la seconde… JACK !

Yusei n'en revenait pas ! Il n'était pas mort ! Un éclair de joie passa dans les yeux du garçon, mais fut vite remplacé par la peur. Kelvin était au bord de la mort, que s'était-il passé ?

Jack ne bougeait pas, il observait son amour, qui était couché là, sur un lit. La toux de Kelvin le réveilla de sa transe, il crachait encore du sang.

_ Pff… Siffla Jack.

Et l'épée s'abattit sur le cou du roi de Météore faisant rouler sa tête au pied du lit où se trouvait le jeune prince. Yusei poussa un hurlement d'effroi quand le sang gicla sur les draps. Au même moment, l'épée de Jack tomba lourdement sur le sol et le roi s'avança à pas de géant dans la direction du garçon. En voyant le roi s'approcher si rapidement de lui, Yusei tenta de ramper très maladroitement le plus loin possible de Jack, envoyant valser les draps tâchés au sol. Il ne fut pas assez rapide et Jack se jeta littéralement sur lui. Yusei poussa un hurlement qui était à la fois de surprise et de peur. Il se débattit avec toute sa force essayant vainement de retirer le poids qui c'était imposé sur lui. Mais Jack le tenait tellement serré qu'il le faisait presque souffrir. Yusei abandonna sa lutte.

Jack sentit son ange cesser de gesticuler sous lui. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il déposa ne sait quel nombre de baisé partout où il le pouvait, mais martyrisa particulièrement sa bouche, le couvrant de petits baisés dur. Jack s'étonnait lui-même, il ressemblait à un malade mental qui avait été privé d'une sucrerie pendant trop longtemps. Des baisés de plus en plus passionnés s'abattit sur les lèvres de Yusei, il ne faisait plus la différence entre les lèvres et les coups de langue que Jack passait sans cesse sur sa bouche, il trouvait à peine le temps de respirer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes semblant durer des heures, Jack laissa enfin libre d'accès à l'oxygène de Yusei. Celui-ci respira fortement, les joues rosies et la brume dans les yeux le rendaient irrésistible. Le roi se pencha à l'oreille du garçon. Et lui murmura :

_ Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour toujours.

A ces mots Jack serra douloureusement Yusei dans ces bras comme si son ange allait ouvrir ses magnifiques ailes pour s'envoler à jamais loin de lui. Il le relâcha pour le regarder de nouveau.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué… Yusei.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, Jack ! Qu'étais-ce que cette expression de visage ? Il avait l'air si sincère ! Non c'était impossible ! Jack se pencha à nouveaux sur les lèvres de Yusei et l'embrassa plus doucement, mais avec une passion que Yusei n'avait jamais connu, il en resta bouche-bé. Le roi décolla ses lèvres à contre cœur de son amour et se leva, il alla en direction de son épée, il la replaça dans le fourreau accroché autour de sa taille. Il se retourna vers le corps sans tête de Kelvin et l'observa un long moment.

_ T'a-t-il violé ? La voix de Jack n'était qu'un murmure, mais Yusei l'avait parfaitement entendu.

La réponse ne vint pas. Le roi se tourna vers l'enfant, il n'avait pas besoin de réponse, les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Yusei parlaient pour lui, et elles disaient tout.

Jack hurla, et écrasa son pied sur la carcasse de Kelvin brisant les os de toutes ses côtes au passage. Le bruit de craquement était insupportable pour Yusei, une puissante envie de vomir le prit soudainement. Cet homme avait tant de force ! Si un jour Yusei faisait un pas de travers ! Connaitrait-il me même sort ?

Jack se retourna vers Yusei, celui-ci tremblait de tous ces membres, le roi s'approcha et le garçon eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais Jack le prit en style de marier et le serra contre lui.

_ Rentrons. Murmura Jack en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Yusei se raidit quand ils sont passés près du corps inerte de Kelvin. Mais tout était fini…

**OMG j'aurais enfin réussi à finir un chapitre ! Et il est de taille raisonnable tout de même.**

**Pardon pour l'attente. Et merci pour les commentaires (L)**

**Jitchi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Allongés sur le lit, en sueur. Les deux hommes se sont effondrés sur le matelas, haletant encore. Jack n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant de redéposer sa marque souillée par Kelvin sur son ange. Yusei s'est laissé complètement faire, au grand étonnement de Jack, mais a tout de même senti en lui une certaine nervosité. Après quelques minutes, Jack se redressa pour observer le garçon, celui-ci dormait déjà, après ce qu'il a vécu, il n'en fut pas étonné. Le grand roi des terres du Nord ressentait enfin le bonheur, ce sentiment si apaisant qu'il avait connu il y a si longtemps, lorsque sa mère était encore en vie. Un sentiment si doux, si chaud… l'amour.

_ Je veux que ce bonheur soit éternel.

Ce fut les derniers mots que prononça Jack avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil à son tour, il ne vit pas deux paires d'yeux bleus l'observer après ces mots.

_ Et mon bonheur à moi ? Y as-tu pensé ?

Yusei ferma les yeux de nouveau… Bien sûr que non, ici… tu n'es qu'un esclave.

XXX

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées. Crow ne mangeait rien, ne parlait pas, il dépérissait à vue d'œil. Ce qui désespérait Kalin de jour en jour. Le seigneur des ténèbres assis sur son trône, le visage caché dans ces deux mains, réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il avait le sentiment que s'il le laisser s'en aller, une partie de lui s'en irais aussi. Mais le voir mourir à petit feu l'enchantait bien moins. Kalin se leva lentement, sa décision était prise.

Il marcha le plus lentement possible dans les couloirs de son château, manquant à chaque seconde de rebrousser chemin. Non, il ne voulait que le bonheur de Crow. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il cela ? C'était un esclave, sa vie lui appartenait… Mais si il ne le libéré pas, c'est bien cela que ça aller coûter.

Arrivé devant la porte de la « prison » de Crow. Kalin hésita encore et avec regret ouvrit la porte en grand… Crow était là, comme à son habitude, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, ces genoux à sa poitrine et la tête dans les bras.

Kalin regarda la scène avec désespoir. Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se coller contre la porte grand ouverte. Il se força à prononcer un mot.

_ Sors !

Ce seul mot, était remplie de remord, de tristesse et de désespoir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Crow releva la tête. Sans trop croire à ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

_ Sors… Répéta Kalin plus doucement.

Crow se leva lentement, tout tremblant du fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis X temps. Il s'approcha prudemment de la porte. Il ne pouvait y croire.

Chaque seconde passé était un supplice pour Kalin, il ne calculait plus le nombre de fois où il faillit fermer la porte, empêchant son bel oiseau de partir, mais si résigna.

Crow était arrivé à la même hauteur que Kalin. Le bel oiseau observa son « maître » les yeux pleins de questions. Tandis que Kalin éviter au maximum sont regard… Quand le prince des ténèbres releva la tête brusquement pour se mettre à hurler :

_ VAAAAA T'ENNNNN !

Crow fit sursauta d'au moins un mètre, détala comme un lapin dans les couloirs sombre du château.

Kalin, ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, avant de pousser un énorme hurlement à en faire trembler les morts.

Crow courrait dans l'herbe. Quand il entendit ce cri, il se retourna soudain attristé…

_ Adieu… Dit-il dans un murmure, avant de recourir dans la forêt en direction de sa terre natal.

XXX

Yusei se tenait au côté de Jack. Le roi s'ennuyer profondément à écouter les ragots de sa cour. Heureusement que la présence de Yusei le rendait un minimum heureux.

_ Et les terres du Sud monseigneur ?

Yusei se réveilla de sa transe en entendant ces mots. Quoi « Et les terres du Sud » ?

Jack observa son ange du coin de l'œil, il savait que Yusei écoutait très attentivement.

_ Quoi ?

L'homme qui ressemblait à un simple courtisant reprit :

_ Que comptait vous faire de ce maudit pays ? Si votre esclave vous plaît tellement, pourquoi ne pas aller en chercher d'autres en écrasant ce territoire plutôt inutile ?

La cour se mit à rire. Yusei bouillait intérieurement. Comment osait-il parlait ainsi de son peuple ? Il allait lui arracher la trachée s'il ouvrait encore la bouche.

Mais une autre courtisane reprit :

_ C'est vrai mon roi, vous êtes si puissant ! Si fort et brave ! Vous pourriez sans difficulté écrasé ce minable pays et prendre le contrôle de ses habitants.

Ils rirent de plus bel, Yusei s'apprêtait à s'élancer lorsqu'une voix imposante cria :

_ FFFEERRMMMEEZZZ LLAAAAAA !

Jack avait senti la fureur de Yusei et il décida de prendre les devants.

_ Essayerais-tu de me dire comment je dois diriger mon pays ? Mon armée, et ma façon de gouverner ?

Jack avait un regard de tueur. Il fit trembler tout le château de terreur.

_ N… Non mon roi… Je ne faisais que louer votre force et votre bravoure…

La courtisane bégayait et tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Pathétique » pensa Jack.

_ Retirez-vous. Tous !

Il ne fallait pas le redire deux fois. Toute la cour s'entassa à la porte de sortie et en moins de cinq minutes, la salle du trône était entièrement vide.

Yusei n'avait pas bougé… Et Jack non plus. Le prince des terres du Sud se demandait si dans le « tous » il était lui aussi compris dedans. Il prit la décision d'essayer de se retirer. Lorsqu'une main puissante le retint par le bras, et l'arracha de sa place originelle pour le faire valser jusque sur les genoux du roi.

_ M… Monseign….

Une bouche qui est venu s'écraser sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Le baiser fut passionner et doux. Quand Jack le laissa aller, le roi se mit à l'observer d'un air grave. Le prince se demandait ce qu'il allait faire.

_ Qui es-tu ?… Yusei…

Le prince de comprit pas. Comment ça qu'il était-il ?

L'expression qu'affichait Yusei était irrésistible, ce qui fit sourire Jack.

_ Ce n'est pas une question piège tu sais. Je viens juste de m'apercevoir que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne sais rien de toi ni de ton ancienne vie.

Son ancienne vie… Yusei ne s'en souvenait presque que dans ses rêves.

Voyant que son esclave ne répondait pas et qu'il était désormais perdu dans ses pensées, Jack grogna pour réveiller le garçon. Celui-ci fit un léger sursaut.

_ Alors Yusei, raconte-moi tout. Qui es-tu ? Qui étaient tes parents ? Comment vivais-tu ?

Le prince comprit alors… Il ne pouvait pas révéler au roi qu'il était né d'un roi et d'une reine ! Qu'il était lui-même prince, légitime héritier du pays ennemis de son maître ! Il allait se faire tuer à coup sûr s'il révélait cela.

_ Je ne suis qu'un paysan… Né de parents paysans, j'avais une vie normale, j'aidais mes parents aux champs. Jusqu'à ce que je m'aventure trop loin de chez moi, et que je me suis fait attrapé.

Histoire très banal mais qui tenait la route, songeait Yusei.

_ Mh.

Ce fut la seule réponse de Jack, ce qui rassura Yusei. Il n'allait pas approfondir la question.

Jack resta perplexe. Il avait toujours pensé que Yusei devait faire partie de la noblesse, à cause de certaine manière qu'il avait, la façon de se tenir… Tout en lui disait qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple paysan… Il était trop angélique pour ça… Trop parfait pour être un garçon des terres. Ce n'était pas clair… Son histoire ne tenait pas la route….

Le roi préféra abandonner la conversation pour le moment. Il préféra s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son amant.

XXX

Crow à marcher, couru, marcher…

Des jours se sont écoulés, il essayait d'oublier du mieux qu'il pouvait sa fatigue, sa faim… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, Yusei… Il fallait qu'il prévienne à tout prix son roi ! Il fallait délivrer son prince, son ami au plus vite ! En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Il passa le mur du château et couru dans le jardin. Des gardes le vit, mais restèrent pétrifiés devant le spectacle. Crow ? C'était bien lui ? Peut-être étaient-ils tout simplement en train de rêver.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux passa toute les porte du château jusqu'à arriver à la salle du trône. Lua et Luka s'y trouvaient. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en n'osant y croire.

_ C… Crow? Gémit Luka.

Crow sourit… Il était tellement heureux !

_ Les enfants…

Les deux jumeaux restèrent tétanisés pendant quelques secondes avant de hurler de joie et de courir comme des fou vers leur ami.

_ Crow mon dieu ! Où étais-tu ? Pleurèrent les deux enfants.

_ Tout va bien je suis là. Le garçon essayait de se faire le plus rassurant possible.

_Que se passe-t-il ici ?...

Le roi des terres du Sud fut alerté par les hurlements des enfants. Et pila net quand il vit une tête rousse apparaître entre les jumeaux.

-Crow… Murmura le roi.

_ Votre altesse !

Le roi Fudo se précipita vers Crow et l'enlaça avec une force surhumaine.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Crow ! Mais bon sang où étais-tu mon garçon ! Aucune de mes équipes de recherche n'ont réussi à retrouver ta piste ! On s'est fait tellement de soucis ! … Que le seigneur soit loué tu es là !

Le roi s'emballait dans un long discours remplie de joie et d bonheur, tout le monde éclata de rire. Akiza et son père alertés eux aussi les rejoignirent. Ce ne fut que cris de joie qui s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

_ Je suis heureux de te revoir mon garçon. Commenta le seigneur Izaoi.

_ Et moi donc ! Rit Crow.

_ Mais où étais-tu donc ? S'empressa de dire Akiza.

Crow reprit un air grave qui inquiéta tout le monde.

_ Je sais où es Yusei…

XXX

**Ça ne sert à rien que je commente mon retard, ça devient une habitude… **

**Chapitre court pardon, je trouve le temps d'écrire que pendant les vacances et encore !**

**Merci de me suivre !**

**Jitchi**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

La pluie fouettait rageusement les immenses fenêtres de la salle du trône. Yusei, assit sur la rambarde, la contemplait d'un air absent. Il se remémorait tous les souvenirs de son pays, ses amis, sa famille… Il se demandait comment ils allaient. Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétudes à son sujet, si seulement il pouvait communiquer avec l'un d'entre eux. Jack a été gentil avec lui. Pas au début c'est vrai, mais gentil quand même, pourquoi ressentait-il un sentiment si chaleureux quand il était près de lui ? Quand il le serrait dans ses bras, il avait l'impression de fondre. Toute cette puissance, cette force, il se sentait en sécurité, rien ne pouvais l'atteindre. Mais il devait rentrer chez lui, pour ses proches, pour son royaume qui n'avait désormais plus d'héritier. Yusei colla sa joue contre le verre glacé sans détourner son regard de l'extérieur. Il devait rentrer, il devait se marier avec Aki pour que son peuple devienne plus fort et ne manque de rien. Même si cette idée ne l'enchantait guère, il devait le faire. Mais son cœur lui comptait une toute autre chanson… « Rester avec Jack ? Il en est hors de question ! Pourquoi ? Je… Je ne sais pas… Et si jamais il découvre que je suis le fils de son pire rival, il me tuera ! Non il faudrait vraiment que je parte, mais comment ? » Yusei eut une idée… Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement demander à Jack la permission de rentrer chez lui ? « Non, non, non ! Yusei tu es un idiot ! Pourquoi te laisserait-il partir ?... » Yusei était désespéré, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

Jack observa Yusei de son trône, les concubines et les ragots de sa cour ne l'intéressé pas du tout. L'attitude de Yusei l'inquiétait plus en ce moment. « Il a vraiment l'air étrange depuis un certain temps, je me demande ce qui le tracasse… »

_ Mon seigneur tout puissant !

Jack détourna la tête pour voir qui ose l'importuner en pleine réflexion. C'était un homme de taille moyenne et plutôt richement vêtu, tenant à ces côtés une charmante jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette.

_ Mon seigneur, reprit-il, maître suprême du monde et grand roi, je te salue.

Jack roula des yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux que d'entendre les désespérantes fausses flatteries de ses sujets.

_ Parle, je t'écoute. Dit Jack d'un ton sec.

L'homme déglutit en entendant résonner cette voix si froide dans l'immense palais. Mais il se reprit aussitôt, en s'inclinant une seconde fois.

_ J'ai eu ouïe dire que vous n'êtes pas marié et que votre cœur n'est encore prit nulle part.

Jack croyait qu'il allait arracher les yeux de ce vaurien ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il ne connaissait même pas son nom, comment pouvait-il connaître quoi que ce soit sur ses sentiments ? Jack serra férocement les poings sur son trône mais faisait en sorte de ne rien laisser transparaitre sur son visage. Il tourna son regard vers Yusei. Le jeune garçon avait pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée tourné la tête en sa direction, la conversation l'intéressait-il ? Mais au moment où Jack posa les yeux sur le jeune prince, celui-ci détourna immédiatement la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur de nouveau.

Jack se reconcentra donc sur l'autre écervelé de bourge. Il réfléchit un instant… « Si cette conversation éveille l'intérêt de Yusei, alors il serait peut-être plus sage de la continuer ? Il s'ennuiera moins ainsi. Mais pourquoi cette idiotie l'intéresserait-il ? » Jack sourit et se décida de répondre à l'homme :

_ En effet.

A ces mots Yusei écarquilla les yeux. Il avait dit « en effet ? » Le cœur de Jack n'est pas pris ? Mais alors… Tous ces mots doux, ces gestes d'attention… Ces « je t'aime » ne signifiaient rien pour lui ?

_ Mon roi, laissez-moi me permettre de vous présenter ma fille, Leticia. Une demoiselle de très bonne famille, avec un gros héritage autant de mon côté que du côté de sa mère, très bien éduquée, gracieuse, elle peut danser, jouer du piano, chan….

_ En gros tout ce qu'une jeune fille de son rang sait faire… Elle n'est pas la seule à être dans cette situation, des filles comme celle-là j'en ai à l'appel.

L'homme était resté bouché bé, il ne savait pas quoi répondre au roi des terres du nord, d'autant plus que celui-ci avait un grand sourire. Il semblait très amusé de sa petite prestation.

_M… Mon roi…

_ Suffit ! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

L'homme ne chercha pas plus loin, il s'inclina, attrapa sa fille, tétanisée, par le bras et s'en alla se mélanger à la foule avant de disparaître. Jack se retourna vers son ange. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Le roi commençait à s'inquiéter, était-ce une bonne idée de laisser cette conversation se poursuivre ? Jack soupira… Vivement la fin.

Yusei suivait le roi des terres du nord qui marchait à grand pas dans le couloir pour aller à sa chambre. Le garçon n'avait pas décroché un mot et Jack s'en souciait beaucoup.

Une fois arrivés à la chambre, Jack attrapa violement le bras de Yusei et le jeta littéralement sur le lit, le prince poussa un cri de surprise.

_ Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Grogna le roi.

_ Je ne vous évite pas mon seigneur, qui vous a donné de pareilles idées ?

Yusei parlait d'une voix totalement indifférente, ce qui énerva d'avantage Jack. Celui-ci s'installa à califourchon sur le prince avant que celui-ci n'eut le temps de réagir, il attrapa ses deux poignets avec fureur et les plaquas au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !

Malgré son air menaçant, Yusei avait un regard vide, ni peur ni inquiétude ne se lisait sur son visage. Jack se sentit tout à coup impuissant et inférieur, un excès de colère l'envahit soudain, ce sentiment était atroce ! Il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage, que devait-il faire ? La réponse lui vint inconsciemment, comme une flèche, et sans contrôle de lui-même ! Jack décocha un coup de poing droit dans la mâchoire de son ange. Le roi fut choqué de sa propre réaction et ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes.

Quant à Yusei, face à la force du coup, sa tête s'est faite envoyer valser sur le côté, et il avait du mal reprendre ces esprits, la seule chose qu'il pensait c'était de ne pas bouger.

_ Yu…Yusei…

La voix du roi était tremblante. Yusei écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers Jack, sa voix à trembler ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Le tout puissant roi montrait sa faiblesse devant un esclave ?

_ Pardonne-moi…

Le jeune garçon ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Mais une autre étincelle passa dans les yeux de Jack, une étincelle que Yusei connaissait bien. En un quart de tour, le prince se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, ses vêtements arrachés, très vite en sueur… (**Et il espère être pardonné comme ça ? Pas futé le gars -')**

XXXXX

Le matin fit son apparition, Yusei avait mal vraiment partout, Jack ne l'avait pas épargné hier. Le roi était encore en train de dormir à côté de lui. Le prince soupira et se leva en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Lorsqu'il est revenu dans la chambre du roi, celui-ci était déjà parti. Yusei savait ce que ça signifiait. Il avait quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour lui, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être confronté à Jack aujourd'hui. « Toutes nos passions, nos baisers… Tout ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui » Yusei serra les poings et couru hors de la chambre en direction des jardins.

Jack, assit dans son bureau, signé tout un tas de papier. Son conseillé se trouvait à ses côtés.

_ Maître, votre esclave n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?

_ Hn

_ Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, quelque chose vous tracasse ?

Jack leva le nez de ses documents, son conseillé le plus fidèle était sans doute l'un des seuls qui pouvait lui parler à peu près normalement sans risquer la mort.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Stein je vais très bien.

_ Je suis sûr que vous iriez encore mieux si ce jeune garçon était à vos côté. Vous êtes plus détendu en sa présence.

Jack ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que son conseillé avait raison.

_ Tu as raison, je vais le faire venir, il m'aidera sans doute à me détendre…

XX

Yusei marcha d'un pas furieux à travers les couloirs. Que lui voulait cet imbécile ? Il lui avait pourtant laissé sa journée non ? Le garçon arrivé devant la porte respira un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer et toqua à la porte.

_ Entrez.

Yusei poussa la porte pour découvrir, Jack assit sur son trône-chaise **(faut bien qu'elle soit belle la chaise, c'est Jack quand même) **plongé dans une pile de document, à ses côté son conseillé. « Stein je crois » Pensait Yusei.

_ Vous vouliez me voir mon seigneur ? Dit Yusei de la voix la plus plate qu'il ait jamais réussi à faire.

Jack releva la tête pour voir son ange. Un grand soulagement envahit son cœur dès qu'il le vit. Toujours plus beau, à chaque fois c'est comme si il le redécouvrait.

_ Oui je veux que tu restes à mes côtés.

« Il n'est pas gêné, il me dit que j'ai quartier libre, pour ensuite me retenir en laisse comme un chien » Malgré sa colère, Yusei obéit et prit place debout à côté du siège de son maître.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

_ Entrez. Dit Jack de son habituel voix glacée.

Un petit homme tout vêtu de noir entra dans la pièce. Cet homme avait un air très fourbe qui déplaisait fortement à Yusei.

_ Ricky ! Enfin te revoilà, ça va faire des mois que tu es parti. Dis joyeusement le conseillé.

Le dénommé Ricky sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ M'apportes-tu des nouvelles des terres du Sud ? Reprit Jack sans lever le nez de ses parchemins.

Yusei, lui se tendit d'un seul coup. Ricky se mit à rire sadiquement.

_ Oui mes sirs, j'ai même, je dirais, des nouvelles très croustillantes hé, hé !

_ Eh bien parle, nous t'écoutons. Dit Stein.

_ Tout le monde ne parle que de ça dans les terres du Sud… hé, hé, hé…

_ Va tu te décider charlatan ! Le conseillé du roi s'impatientait.

_ Leur prince aurait disparût ! Hé, hé, hé…

Jack releva immédiatement la tête de ses documents, et le cœur de Yusei s'est littéralement arrêté.

_ Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis ? Dit Stein d'une voix tremblante.

_ Aussi certain que comme je l'ai toujours été depuis mes nombreuses années de service. Hé, hé, hé…

Stein et Jack entamèrent une conversation entièrement visuelle et tous deux eurent un sourire de triomphe !

_ As-tu retrouvé sa piste ? Demanda Jack.

Yusei a cru qu'il allait s'évanouir, ce détective devait être excellent dans son domaine ! Personne n'arrive à pénétrer dans son royaume sans être strictement contrôlé, sauf si… On passe par la forêt… Et si cet homme savait qui il était ? Il est fichu ! Yusei tremblait de tous ses membres, heureusement que personne ne s'en ait aperçut.

_ Malheureusement non mes sirs, je manquais de temps. Hé, hé, hé…

_ Met toi immédiatement à sa recherche ! Il me le faut VIVANT !

_ Bien sûr, mon tout puissant seigneur ! Hé, hé, hé…

Puis l'homme est reparti dans un nuage de poussière noir. Yusei était resté pétrifié, qui était donc ce type ? Où a-t-il eu tous ses renseignements ? Mais s'il partait à sa recherche ? Il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir qui il était réellement ? Et Jack semble si impatient de trouver ce prince… Moi ? Pourquoi ? Trop de question se bousculait, et sa tête lui fit un mal d'enfer, mais n'a même pas réussi à réagir.

_ Que voudriez-vous faire de ce garçon mon seigneur ? Demanda Stein.

Jack encore tout souriant de sa victoire répondit :

_ Qui sait, je compte bien le demander en monnaie d'échange, leurs terres, contre leur prince, ça m'évitera de déplacer toute mon armée pour les écraser ! Où peut être le torturer à mort juste devant leur yeux par simple plaisir ! Ou le prendre pour mon plaisir personnel ! En fait j'ai l'embarras du choix ! AH, ah, ah, ah, aaaaaah !

Yusei ne pouvait plus tenir en place, il s'écroula sur le sol.

_ Mon seigneur ! Que lui arrive-t-il ? Paniqua Stein en se précipitant au côté du prince.

_ Oh, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, j'ai complètement oublié qu'il s'agissait de son prince tout de même. Ce n'est pas grave amène le à ma chambre.

Jack partit en direction des jardins, tout heureux de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le prince des terres du Sud va bientôt lui appartenir. Et sa seule et véritable motivation est de l'utiliser pour forcer Yusei à se soumettre à lui. Sauver son prince et son peuple en échange de son cœur, de son corps… C'était une idée brillante !

XXXXXXXX

**Jack, Jack, Jack, si tu savais que ce petit prince que tu cherches pour conquérir le cœur de ton amour par force est en réalité ton amour lui-même…. Comment vas-tu réagir Jack ? **

**La suite, dans… Je ne sais pas combien de temps –' gomen…**

**Jitchi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Il se souvenait seulement que Jack avait parlé de torture et de soi-disant amusement avec quelqu'un… Mais qui ? Tous ce que Yusei savait à ce moment-là, c'est qu'il avait un sentiment de haine et de crainte… Mais pourquoi ?

_ Tu es enfin réveillé.

Yusei sursauta, il vit Jack adossé contre la fenêtre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'évanouir en plein dans mon bureau ? Reprit Jack.

Yusei ne savait pas de quoi parlait le roi. Il s'est évanoui lui ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Jack leva un sourcil devant la réaction de Yusei, il ressemblait à un enfant complètement perdu. Le roi sourit à cette vue si adorable. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit sur le lit, il déposa une main sur la joue du prince et l'embrassa doucement.

_ N'essaie pas de te souvenir, tu vas te donner mal à la tête. Repose-toi simplement.

Jack se leva et s'en alla.

Dès que le roi fut partie, Yusei tenta de se souvenir tout de même malgré la mise en garde du souverain.

_ Mais oui ! Je me souviens maintenant ! C'était…

Yusei trembla à la simple pensée.

_ Il faut que je m'en aille d'ici ! Dit-il presque en paniquant.

Il sauta du lit, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il y avait au moins 20 mètres en bas !

_ Si je saute je me tue ? Où j'en ressors avec une jambe ou un bras de cassé ?

Il s'apprêtait à abandonner, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Yusei se pencha un peu plus pour tenter de mieux voir sans succès.

C'était une petite lueur, un reflet ! Qu'est-ce qu'un reflet viendrait faire ici ? Il n'y a rien à part de l'herbe et des arbres !?

Quand quelque chose de roux sorti des broussailles, Yusei écarquilla les yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larme.

_Crow ! Murmura Yusei.

Le jeune crow était en bas en train d'observer Yusei, son cœur battait très fort. Son ami était en vie ! Il leva la main pour lui faire un grand signe.

Après que l'oiseau de nuit ait vérifié qu'aucun garde n'était dans les parages, il courut vers l'immense paroi du château, et l'escalada d'une habilité jamais vu. Yusei a toujours été persuadé que son ami était un oiseau dans une ancienne vie.

Le jeune prince avait l'impression que l'escalade de Crow a durée des siècles ! Mais maintenant, il était là. Sa bonne vieille tête brûler était en face de lui après plusieurs mois de séparation.

_ Crow ! Hurla Yusei en se jetant au cou de son ami

_ Yusei ! Fondit Crow en larme, mon dieu tu étais là pendant tout ce temps ! On t'a cherché partout.

_ Crow je suis tellement désolé ! Je rentrerais à la maison, je me marierai avec Aki, et tout… Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Yusei ne contrôlais pas ses pleurs, mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joies.

Après cette étreinte trop courte au goût de Yusei, Crow le regardait avec un air grave.

_ Yusei, on doit te faire sortir d'ici !

_ Mais comment ? Je n'escalade pas les mûr moi !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, l'armée de ton père est en marche ! Yusei, tu vas sortir d'ici !

Une vague de pur bonheur s'empara du cœur du prince, il allait enfin revoir ses terres ! Il en était persuadé.

_ La porte est-elle verrouillé ? Demanda Crow en scrutant l'immense porte blanche à la poignée d'orée.

_ A l'origine non. Répondit Yusei en observant la porte à son tour.

_ Parfait !

_ Mais il y a de grande chance que des gardes soient postés derrière !

_ Pas de soucis !

Un sourire diabolique apparût sur le visage de son ami, un sourire que Yusei connaissait trop bien.

Crow s'approcha avec prudence de la porte, et au moment où il allait toucher la poignée, celle-ci tourna seule. Crow n'eut même pas le temps de réagir il se retrouva propulsé sur le mur derrière la porte.

Jack entra, il était persuadé d'avoir percuté quelque chose en ouvrant la porte, mais comme Yusei était à l'autre bout de la pièce il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

_ M… Maître. Bégaie Yusei, un peu paniquer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? Tu dois te reposer !

Yusei se calma en constatant que le roi n'avait rien remarqué.

_ Je prenais l'air mon seigneur.

_ Tu ne devrais pas ! Tu vas attraper froid !

Yusei détestait quand il lui parlait comme ça. On aurait dit une mère qui parle à son enfant âgé d'à peine six ans.

Quand il vit Crow sortir de sa cachette avec la discrétion d'un chat, l'oiseau de nuit marcha à reculons derrière le dos de Jack vers la porte grande ouverte. Yusei l'observait du coin e l'œil de sorte que Jack ne se doute de rien.

Crow commença une série de signe que seul son prince pouvait comprendre. La sueur commençait à perler sur le front de Yusei.

_ Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! Tu vas avoir de la fièvre si ça continue ! Il poussa légèrement Yusei sur le côté pour qu'il puisse se diriger vers la fenêtre afin de la fermer.

D'un coup de talon Crow d'étala comme une furie mais sans un bruit. Yusei sourit, l'agilité de son ami l'impressionnera toujours.

_ Dis-moi Yusei. Coupa Jack en se retournant vert son esclave. A quoi ressemble-t-il ton prince ?

Le prince en question se congela sur place… Qu'allait-il lui répondre ?

_ Je… Je…

Jack leva un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi bégaies-tu Yusei ? Tu as peur de me décrire son visage ?

_Non… je… je ne l'ai jamais vu.

_ Tu n'as jamais vu ton propre prince ? Demanda Jack sans trop y croire.

_ Vous savez mon roi, je vivais très loin du château. J'allais rarement en ville.

Jack observait Yusei d'un regard perçant « Je sais que tu mens Yusei, tu n'étais pas qu'un simple paysans, ça ne se peut pas ! » pensa le roi.

_ Et que récoltez-vous dans votre pays ? Demanda Jack froidement.

_ Je… euh… Du coton, du lin, du maïs, du blé… Un peu de tout en fait.

_ Vraiment ?

Jack ne semblait pas très enthousiaste et c'est ce qui inquiétait Yusei.

_ Tu n'étais pas un paysans Yusei. Dit Jack d'une voix calme.

Yusei écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière se cognant le dos contre un meuble. Le choc réussi à faire trembler la vieille commode en bois et à faire tomber un vase qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

Jack regardait le prince, le roi commençait à devenir furieux, il a horreur qu'on lui mente.

_ Tu n'étais pas un paysans Yusei ! Et ta réaction me le prouve !

« Quel idiot ! » pensa le prince, il s'est vendu tout seul… Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne peut pas s'échapper ! Il était fini !

_ UN INTRU A PENETRE LE CHATEAU !

Un énorme hurlement fit détourner Jack de son intention pour Yusei.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Hurla Jack.

_ Un homme est entré dans le château mon seigneur ! Dit le garde essoufflé à la porte.

_ Qui a bien pût franchir les parois de mon château sans se faire remarquer ?

_ Nous ne savons pas sir.

_ INCAPABLE ! Hurla Jack avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la porte.

Il se retourna un dernier instant vers Yusei.

_ Attend moi là, nous reparlerons après. Et il s'en alla dans les couloirs.

Yusei ne vit pas d'autre occasion ! Il courut en dehors de la pièce et savait parfaitement quel chemin prendre.

Il se dissimulait derrière les murs sombrent lorsque les gardes passaient en courant, toujours à la recherche de Crow.

Le temps semblait long au prince, mais il finit par atteindre les jardins. Il fit le tour du château, quand il vit enfin la porte principale. La grille n'était pas baissée ! Quelle chance !

Yusei resta planté derrière l'immense tour du château, et commença à observer partout autour de lui. Et ce qu'il attendait fit enfin son apparition.

_ Eh bien, pas très futé ses gardes, moi qui pensait que les soldats du grand roi des terres de nord allaient me donner du fil à retordre !

_ Crow ! Cria Yusei

La tête rousse semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

_ On se tire ! Se pressa de dire Crow. Ses idiots sont tous parti me chercher dans le château, et personne n'a pensé à surveiller la porte principale Ha !

_ Dépêche Crow !

Et les deux amis coururent aussi vite que le vent.

_ FERMEZ LA GRILLE !

Une voix que Yusei connaissait se fit entendre derrière eux. Mais il ne se retourna pas.

La grille descendit lentement, mais trop vite au goût des deux garçons.

_ PLUS VITE YUSEI ! Hurla Crow, ON VA Y ARRIVER !

Le prince ferma les yeux et obligea ses jambes à allaient plus vite, encore plus vite, il n'avait jamais été aussi vite ! Il avait l'impression de voler ! C'est donc pour ça que Crow se faisait appeler « l'oiseau de nuit »

_ PLONGE ! Hurla Crow à nouveau.

Yusei ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il suivit à la lettre ce que disait son ami et il plongea de toutes ses forces.

Il roula sur lui-même pendant plusieurs mètres. Quand il s'arrêta. Yusei ouvrit les yeux, plus rien, il n'y avait plus de grille, plus de mur ! Que de l'herbe et des arbres. Il vit Crow à ses côtés haletant.

Yusei se retourna enfin pour voir Jack courir vers eux derrière la grille. Il empoigna celle-ci et se mit à hurler. Il faut plusieurs minutes, avant d'arriver à ouvrir la grille et Jack le savait elle était trop lourde, la force de dix hommes ne suffirait même pas.

_ YYYUUUSSEEIII !

Jack hurla aussi fort que ses poumons le pouvaient. Il était essoufflait.

_ Ne… ne me laisse pas… reprit-il doucement.

Yusei fut choqué à ses mots, il tenait vraiment à lui. Il sentit une déchirure dans son cœur.

Jack le regardait, un mélange d'amour de désespoir se reflétait dans ses yeux. Jack tendit désespérément la main vers l'ange qui se trouvait à pas moins de trois mètres de lui.

_ Reviens. Murmura-t-il de plus bel.

Yusei resta planté à dévisager son ex maître. Ses doigts se sont mis à bouger seuls, puis son bras. Il commença à tendre sa main vers celle de Jack.

_ YYUUUSSEIII !

Un énorme hurlement réveilla le prince, il abaissa immédiatement sa main.

_ On s'en va ! Le roi, ton père nous attend ! S'empressa Crow.

Jack écarquilla les yeux à cette soudaine déclaration.

_Tu… bégayas-t-il. Le prince… tu étais le prince disparût depuis le début ?

L'ombre des cheveux du roi cachait son visage, tordu de colère.

_ Je savais que tu n'étais pas qu'un simple paysan… Murmura-t-il fou de rage.

Yusei tremblait, Jack releva la tête vers le prince. Son expression était indescriptible, son visage déformé par la colère.

_ SI TU NE REVIENS PAS A MOI TOUT DE SUITE JE TE TUERAIS TU M'ENTENDS !

Yusei sursauta à cause du cri soudain de Jack. Le prince resta tétanisé.

_ Yusei ! MAGNE ! Hurla Crow de plus bel.

Cette fois-ci Yusei ne réfléchit pas il bondit en direction de la forêt suivit de Crow. Il entendit au loin un atroce hurlement, tellement atroce que plusieurs centaines d'oiseau s'envolèrent de leur perchoir !

Peu importe, Yusei était libre !

Il n'avait aucun regret d'avoir quitté son enfer…. Non….

Aucun…..

**Aucun commentaire sur le retard, inutile de blâmer le bon dieu il n'y est pour rien = ) **

**Merci tout de même des commentaires, je en cache pas que je suis impatiente que ça se finissent si les mises à jour sont lentes c'est normal si je n'ai pas envie d'écrire l'histoire deviendra de plus en plus nul - - ' donc je n'écris pas dans ces cas-là ^^ '**

**Merci pour la fidélité des lecteurs qui sont là depuis le début et des nouveaux qui viennent d'arriver ! Je vous aime tous XD**

**Jitchi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Jack est entré en trombe dans son château, fou de colère. Encore une fois il avait perdu Yusei, mais plus pour très longtemps…

_ Maître…

Jack releva la tête pour voir qui lui adressait la parole. L'homme en face du roi fut effrayé par le regard assassin de son souverain.

_ Ricky… Dit Jack dans un murmure.

L'espion avait senti la rage déborder de ce simple mot qui était son nom.

_ M… Mon roi, votre esclave n'est pas perdu, il n'a même pas encore rejoint ces terres à l'heure qu'il est. Reprit Ricky en tremblant comme une feuille.

Jack foudroya son espion du regard, ces yeux viraient aux rouges.

_ Tu étais mon meilleur espion, et tu n'as même pas réussi à voir ce qui se passait sous ton nez… ET TU OSES REVENIR VERS MOI EN ME DISANS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ?

En disant ces paroles Jack s'était levé et avait tout renversé sur son passage, les chaises, les vases tout y passaient même la grande table fut littéralement retourné !

Puis le roi des terres du nord poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler le château entier.

Il avait tout fait TOUT ! Pour que son esclave se sente bien ici ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi doux avec quelqu'un dans sa vie, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui pour le remercier il lui annonce qu'il est le fils de son pire ennemi, et il est parti.

Jack tomba sur ses genoux et enfouie sa tête dans ses mains comme pour cacher sa douleur.

_ Mon seigneur !

Une autre voix retentit dans la salle. Une voix que Jack connaissait, il releva la tête. Stein se tenait devant lui mort d'inquiétude. Le roi se redressa de toute sa hauteur, il avait le regard fixe et la tête haute. La tenue d'un vrai roi !

_ Stein, fait parvenir un message au roi des ténèbres. Dis-lui, qu'il réunisse toute son armée, la plus puissante ! Et fait de même ici. Je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient et ça de gré ou de force…

XXXXX

Malgré que Crow se doute fortement de ce qui pouvait se passer en ce moment au royaume du Nord, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en continuant à courir, Yusei sur ses talons.

Le jeune prince souriait à la joie de son ami, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste au plus profond de lui-même.

Crow s'arrêta.

_ Que fais-tu ? Demande Yusei.

_ Regarde.

Le prince leva la tête, et à l'endroit où ses yeux se sont tournés, il vit deux chevaux.

_ Crow ! Tu es vraiment génial !

Yusei avait presque oublié à quel point son ami pouvait vraiment penser à tout. Ils montèrent sur les chevaux et partirent aux grands galops en directions de leur terre.

XXXXX

_ Plus vite !

Jack hurlait à travers l'immense pièce où les ouvriers travaillaient avec acharnement sur les armes de la future armée.

_ Mon roi, même si nous arrivons à terminer les munitions dans les plus brefs délais. Il faudra tout de même au moins deux jours pour arriver jusqu'au royaume des ténèbres. Dit Stein inquiet.

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait même pas, au fil des minutes, sa colère ne cessait de croître.

_ PLUS VITE ! Se mit-il à hurler de plus bel.

Stein soupira. Il prie pour que Yusei revienne de lui-même, ça arrangerai bien des choses.

**XXXXX**

Les chevaux galopaient sans une minute de répit, ils galopaient encore et encore sans se retourner. Yusei savait que s'il regardait en arrière, il ne pourra pas résister à la tentation de faire demi-tour.

Deux jours et trois nuits que les chevaux filaient comme l'éclair. Ils étaient épuisés, affamés, assoiffés, mais il fallait continuer, il fallait continuer coûte que coûte. Crow ne cessait de leur parler, en leur promettant sans arrêt de l'avoine bien fraîche à leur retour, comme si ces paroles pouvaient apaiser les chevaux à bout de souffle.

Il faisait nuit noir, le prince ignorait quelle heure il était, mais il pouvait se douter qu'il était tard… très tard. Quand soudain au loin, il aperçut des lumières, une multitude de petites lumières tel des lucioles qui grouillaient au-dessus de l'herbe humide de la rosée du soir.

_ OOHHEEE ! Crow se mit à hurler.

La tête rousse s'emballa dans éclat de joie, puis un fou rire sans précédent s'empara de lui.

_ Yusei, Yusei ! S'écria Crow, ça y est on est arrivé ! Nous sommes rentrés chez nous !

Et il ria de plus bel. Le prince n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était rentré ! Sa terre, sa maison, sa patrie ! Il était de retour ! Yusei se mit à rire avec son ami, des larmes de joie coulaient sur ces joues vite emportées par le vent. Les chevaux dans un dernier effort se mirent à courir encore plus vite, comme si les paroles de Crow depuis des kilomètres avaient enfin fait leur effet ! Ils sentaient probablement déjà le bon gout de l'avoine fraîche promise !

Lorsque qu'ils pénétraient aux travers des murs de la ville, Yusei s'attendait à ce qu'elles soient désertes, à cause de l'heure tardive, mais ses pensées furent vite balayées quant-il aperçut dans tous les recoins de toutes les rues des personnes hurlant de joie. C'était son peuple qui l'accueillait ! Tout le monde était là, ils avaient attendu depuis si longtemps.

Crow riait encore aux éclats, tout le peuple vint s'entasser autour des chevaux en caressants les bêtes encore essoufflé de leur course folle, mais ils voulaient également tous toucher leur prince ! Le savoir en vie les remplirent de pur bonheur, ce qui ému Yusei au plus haut point. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied des marches du château, les deux cavaliers descendirent de cheval.

_ Prenez soin de ses braves bête bonne gens ! Elles nous ont sauvez la vie ! Donnez-leur autant à manger qu'elles le voudront ! S'écria Crow aux personnes entassées autour d'eux.

Yusei balaya du regard tout son peuple, en cherchant la personne qu'il voulait voir le plus au monde. Quant-il leva les yeux en haut des marches du palais, il le vit enfin... Son père !

Le roi se tenait droit tel un aigle majestueux cherchant de son perchoir qu'elle proie allait faire son déjeuner. Yusei sentit un ouragan de bonheur l'envahir, son père ! Enfin il était là devant lui ! Après l'avoir tant de fois vue en rêve lorsqu'il était prisonnier. Le prince ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette en haut des escaliers. Sa tête lui disait de courir ! Courir le plus vite possible pour aller rejoindre cet être si cher à son cœur, mais son corps refusait d'obéir, il était si heureux qu'il en était tétanisé sur place.

Mais le roi fut beaucoup plus réactif que son fils. Il descendit les marches du palais à pas de géant. Il courut comme un fou manquant presque à chaque foulé de trébucher. Quant-il fut arrivé devant son fils il le prit dans ses bras et le serra si fort que Yusei crut qu'il allait mourir étouffé dans les bras de son père.

_ Mon fils, mon fils… Répéta le souverain sans s'arrêter.

Yusei ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes de bonheur. Il agrippa le plus fort possible le manteau de son père et pleura dans les bras de celui-ci.

_ Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Je croyais mourir de chagrin ! Le roi ne retenait plus ses sanglots étouffés.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes.

_ Rentrons mon fils. Reprit le roi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le souverain sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers son fils d'un air sérieux.

_ Maintenant mon fils l'heure est grave. Il faut prendre une décision. Comment répliquer à l'attaque certaine du seigneur des terres du nord.

Yusei aussi prit un air sérieux. Il n'était plus un esclave, il ne devait plus obéir mais se faire obéir, il releva le menton pour montrer sa supériorité, il se sentait plus puissant que jamais. Jack ne le récupérera pas il le promet !

_ Je sais ce que j'ai à faire mon père.

_ Yusei ! Sais-tu que le roi des terres du nord possède la plus puissante armée tout royaume confondu !

_ Père… Reprit Yusei d'un ton décidé. Préparez le mariage, il est temps qu'une alliance soit conclue entre notre royaume et celui de la rose noir. Nous gagnerons cette guerre….

XXXXX

Après que plusieurs jours soient écoulés, le royaume des terres du nord et celui des ténèbres marchaient en direction des terres du sud.

Personnes ne pouvaient compter le nombre de soldat marchant dans un tonnerre fracassant en travers des champs, des prairies, des forêts. Des milliers ! Tous armés jusqu'aux dents avec un seul mot en tête « détruire » !

Jack et Kalin montés sur leurs chevaux se dressaient fièrement en tête de cette monstrueuse armée. Le roi des terres du nord gardait les yeux fixés devant lui, comme si il espérait voir apparaître plus vite la destination tant attendu.

Kalin était inquiet au sujet de son ami. Il connaissait se regard là. Il avait peur qu'il soit capable de tuer Yusei, or il savait pertinemment que Jack en était fou amoureux et il savait aussi que s'il le tuait le roi du nord en mourrait.

Un cheval galopa en direction de l'immense armée. Pour la première fois depuis des heures Jack se redressa un peu sur son cheval.

_ Jack c'est un de nos espions ! Dit Kalin.

Le roi du Nord ne répondit pas.

Lorsque l'espion fut arrivé aux côtés de ses maîtres, Jack n'aperçût qu'une mine décomposé. Le roi comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et c'était mauvais.

_ Eh bien parle voyons ! Pourquoi un tel visage !? S'emporta Kalin.

_ Mes seigneurs… Bégaya l'espion.

_ Eh bien quoi ! Kalin perdait patiente, ils ont réussi à monter une armée encore plus puissante que nous grâce à Merlin l'enchanteur ou quoi ?

Jack restait de glace et attendait avec impatience la suite.

_ Non mes seigneurs, mais les terres du sud sont en émoies !

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

La voix de Jack glaça le sang de l'espion.

_ Ils… Ils marient leur prince mon seigneur…

Jack se figea d'horreur. Il fixait l'espion d'un air accusateur, de colère… Il était furieux ! Yusei, ils voulaient marier son amour ! Non, jamais ! Il ne le tolérerait pas ! D'un mouvement brusque il regarda à nouveau devant lui. Pour voir se dresser au loin, un immense palais. Pas aussi majestueux que son château. Mais il n'y avait plus de doute.

_ Eh bien nous allons interrompre leur petite fête…

Jack tremblait encore de fureur. Il dégaina son épée de son fourreau et la pointa haut dans le ciel. A ce simple geste l'armée entière fit de même en se mettant à hurler, avant de s'élancer en courant vers le palais.

XXXXX

_ Majesté !

Un homme entra dans l'immense salle comme une furie.

_ MAJESTE ! Ils sont là ! Ils sont des milliers ! Peut-être plus !

L'homme était entièrement rouge tant il était essoufflé et son visage déformé par la peur.

_ Déjà ! S'indigna le roi ! Continuer bon sang dépêchez-vous !

Yusei était au beau milieu de la salle devant l'autel, tenant par les mains Akiza. Le prêtre qui avait arrêté son discours à cause de l'homme qui était entré en trombe, le reprit et lu son gros bouquin à toute vitesse.

Une centaine de personne étaient assises dans la salle, attendant le plus calmement possible le moment où leur deux royaumes allaient enfin être réunit.

Yusei passait d'un pied à l'autre, il était beaucoup trop anxieux. Il fallait faire vite, très vite ! Akiza le regardait, ses mains tremblaient dans celles du prince, celui-ci les serra plus fort pour tenter de la rassurer.

Quand soudain d'horribles hurlement lointain mais trop proche au goût de Yusei se firent entendre.

_ Ils sont là ! Hurla de nouveau l'homme qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Le prêtre s'était de nouveau arrêté.

_ Continuez bon sang ! CONTINUEZ ! Hurla Yusei.

_Prince Yusei Alexander Myogi Fudo, voulait vous prendre pour épouse la princesse Akiza Lauray Maria Izinski, jurez-vous de…

_ Je le veux ! Cria Yusei coupant la parole du prêtre. Continuez !

Le prêtre tremblait de plus en plus. Les hurlements d'hommes au combat se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

_ Princesse Akiza Lau…

_ Je le veux ! Cria Akiza à son tour voyant l'urgence de la situation.

_ P… Par les liens sacrés du mariage je vous déclare…

_ OBJECTION !

La porte venait de s'ouvrir de toute volée l'arrachant presque.

Yusei se retourna avec effroi en direction de la voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Jack se tenait fièrement son épée à la main. Une lueur de rage brillait dans ses yeux ce qui fit tressaillir le prince. Sans réfléchit Yusei agrippa le bras d'Akiza et se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour lui donner le baiser qui cèlera le mariage et par conséquent l'alliance entre leur peuple.

Jack comprit ce que Yusei avait l'intention de faire, en un éclair qui n'a même pas durer une seconde, Jack lança son épée avec une facilité incroyable comme s'il venait de lancer une fléchette à la place de sa lourde épée.

Yusei vit quelque chose arriver sur eux à toute vitesse et il eût juste le temps de pousser Akiza aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et de se jeter en arrière. L'épée alla se loger dans un bruit effrayant dans la poitrine du prêtre qui n'eut même pas le temps de hurler, il regarda l'assemblée dans un regard de mort et s'affala au sol. Un étrange silence régna pendant deux secondes avant que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se mirent à hurler et à courir partout, cherchant à s'échapper par tous les moyens. Mais des centaines de gardes arrivèrent derrière Jack et une bataille s'engagea, contre des soldats et de simple gens désarmés. Des hurlements abominables s'élevaient de partout, et du sang ! Trop de sang.

Yusei avait récupérer l'épée planté dans la poitrine du prêtre et se battait très agilement contre tous les soldats qui tentaient d'approcher, protégeant Akiza derrière lui.

Jack qui n'avait encore bougé, s'avança d'un pas lent vers Yusei qui n'a pas remarqué que le roi se déplaçait dans sa direction à cause des soldats qui l'entourait.

Jack arracha l'épée d'un soldat qui trainait trop près de lui, sans même se retourner. Le roi continuait d'avancer. Les soldats qui entouraient Yusei s'écartèrent petit à petit en le voyant arriver. Jack demeura imperturbable et avait les yeux rivés sur le prince.

Yusei n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence de Jack, lorsqu'il vit que tous les soldats reculaient de plus en plus loin de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui leurs arrivaient, ils pourraient le tuer sans la moindre difficulté s'ils le voulaient, Yusei était fort et habile au maniement des armes mais pas assez contre une vingtaine de soldats d'élite ! Quant-il le vit…

Ses cheveux blonds, remontés en haut de sa tête et ses yeux, d'une froideur qui glaça le sang de Yusei. Il entendit Akiza gémir derrière lui. Celui-ci serra plus fort sa main et tenta de la cacher le plus possible derrière lui.

Jack s'arrêta. Il le fixa un instant. Yusei cru presque voir du soulagement dans les yeux de Jack pendant une seconde, mais il pensait rêver car Jack venait de changer d'expression. Il se jeta sur le prince en un hurlement abatant son épée avec rage sur son amour.

Yusei eût le temps de parer le coup avec sa propre épée. Il se reprit vite et un combat acharné commença entre Yusei et Jack.

Le roi du Nord ne contrôlait plus sa rage. Yusei avait voulu unir sa vie avec une autre personne que lui ! S'il n'avait pas été le puissant roi des terres du Nord il aurait laissé sa rage se déverser dans un torrent de larme. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu se le permettre. A la place il continua à frapper avec acharnement sur l'épée de Yusei car celui-ci paraît le moindre de ces coup.

_ YYYUUUSSSEEIII !

Yusei tourna la tête un quart de seconde pour voir son père se faire encerclé par des soldats qui se jetèrent sur lui. Le prince n'eut pas le temps d'hurler le nom de son père qu'il vit Jack lever son épée sur lui avant de l'abattre violement.

Le noir….

**XXXXX**

**Avant J'arrivais à mettre à jour les chapitres environs à chaque fois qu'on avait des vacances… Mais là ça va faire un peu plus de 6 mois ! O MY GOD… **

**C'est promis dès que j'ai fini cette histoire je pars me pendre O.o**

**J'essaierais d'aller un peu plus vite…. **

***sors***

**Merci encore à vous !**

**Jitchi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Il n'y avait plus un bruit, tout était entièrement plongé dans le silence, il faisait noir, il faisait froid. Etait-il encore en vie ? Tout ce dont il se souvenait était de l'épée de Jack qui s'abattait sur lui. Etait-ce un rêve ? Peut-être n'avait-il jamais rencontré le roi des terres du nord, peut-être qu'il allait se réveiller comme chaque matin depuis ses 18 dernières années. Peut-être...

Le bruit d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille retentit et un grincement de porte rouillé en train de s'ouvrir s'éleva. Yusei arrêta net ses pensées et se contenta de ne plus bouger. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, le prince constata que la personne n'était pas seule, ils devaient être deux, ou trois.

_ Majesté, êtes-vous sûr qu'il est encore en vie ?

Une voix d'homme s'éleva dans la pièce, résonnant sur les parois gelées. Et Yusei reconnu la voix de Stein le conseiller de Jack.

_ Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il soit encore en vie.

La voix de Jack, que Yusei reconnu tout de suite était dur et froide.

_ Oui, mon seigneur, il est bien vivant.

C'était la voix d'un autre homme inconnu de Yusei, mais il remarqua que l'homme devait être âgé.

_ Et quand se réveillera-t-il ? Reprit Jack qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_ Vous lui avez donné un bon coup sur la tête messire, il aurait pu mourir. Dit le vieil homme.

_ Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! Cette fois Jack avait crié et la résonnance de la pièce donna un mal de crâne énorme à Yusei. Pourquoi avait-il si mal à la tête ?

_ Oui majesté, je n'en doute pas.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de l'endroit où le prince était allongé et posa une main sur son torse en appuyant légèrement, il continua de la même manière sur différente partie du corps de Yusei, et il comprit que le vieil homme était en réalité un médecin.

_ N'est-il pas plus sûr pour sa santé de le ramener dans une des chambres du château ? Le laisser dans le cachot n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution à sa guérison. Dit Stein.

_ Je le laisserais croupir où bon me semble ! Reprit Jack avec fureur.

Le roi était dans une colère noire, et Yusei ne put s'empêcher de trembler de tous ses membres et à son grand désarroi, le médecin s'en aperçût…

_ Il est réveillé majesté…

La pièce redevint silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Quand il entendit des pas arriver furieusement vers lui, il n'eût d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux.

Jack s'avançait d'un pas furieux vers Yusei, quand il vit le jeune garçon ouvrir les yeux… Ces beaux yeux bleus qui étaient fermaient depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, ils les retrouvaient enfin. Pendant un moment, la colère de Jack s'envola et il resta là à observer son amour.

_ Majesté….

La voix du médecin fit sortir Jack de ses pensées et il se mit à aboyer un ordre :

_ Sortez !

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent et sortir à reculons. Jack resta là, sans quitter des yeux le prince. Celui-ci s'est senti gêné sous le poids de son regard.

Jack se redressa, et prit la posture du roi qu'il était.

_ Nous sommes dans le sol du château, dans les cachots. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que tu es inconscient.

Yusei préféra garder le silence, et il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il pensait qu'il serait incapable d'ouvrir la bouche de toute manière. Jack reprit :

_ Lorsque je t'ai assommé avec mon épée, mes gardes se sont jetés sur moi pour m'empêcher de t'achever.

Yusei leva yeux vers Jack, alors il avait failli mourir ? Quand une vision lui arriva tout droit dans la figure… Son père… Qu'était-il devenu ? Le prince ignora son mal de tête et se mit à crier paniqué…

_ M… Mon père ?

Jack observa Yusei un moment, puis se mit à sourire.

_ Il a subi le même sort que j'offre à mes ennemis.

Le monde de Yusei s'écroula soudainement, plus rien n'existait. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un million de couteaux dans la poitrine. Et il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se retenir. A cette vue, Jack éclata de rire.

_ HA, HA, HA ! Mais c'est de ta faute Yusei, ta faute à toi seul !

_ Pourquoi, Pourquoi ?!

Yusei ne retint pas ses pleurs, son père était mort et c'était à cause de lui. Oui, tout ça c'était de sa faute.

_ Pourquoi ? Reprit Jack amusé, je t'ai donné mon amour, c'est quelque chose que personne n'a eu le droit d'avoir jusque-là, j'ai pris soin de toi ! Et toi tu es enfuit et pour couronner le tout, à peine rentré chez toi que tu te mari !

Jack ne se contrôlait plus, il était fou de colère. Il avait tenté d'oublier pendant une semaine d'oublier ce souvenir de Yusei tenant dans ses bras une femme qu'il s'apprêtait à épouser, non il voulait oublier ! Et pourtant cette pensée lui revint comme une gifle. Les yeux du roi devinrent rouges ! Il se jeta furieusement sur Yusei et le plaqua sur le matelas moisit qui lui servait de lit.

_ Tu m'as humilié ! Cracha Jack de nouveau. Tu m'as trahi !

A chaque reproche qu'il pouvait trouver, Jack arracha un morceau de vêtement à Yusei. Le prince se débattait de toutes ses forces, et malgré son mal de crâne il continuait.

_ Je vais te faire mien Yusei ! Jamais personne ne te prendra loin de moi ! Même si pour y parvenir tu dois passer le reste de ta vie attaché à un lit !

Le prince criait et se débattait comme il put, mais bientôt plus aucun vêtement de couvrait son corps. Jack ne prit pas la peine d'enlever tous ses vêtements. Il ne prit que le strict nécessaire **(llol)**

_ Ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois doux !

A ces mots, Jack entra à l'intérieur de Yusei avec une force que le prince ne connaissait n'a jamais connu. Il poussa un cri qui aurait fait trembler le château entier, il ne ressentait que de la douleur. Le roi n'a pas attendu une seule seconde, il ressortit avant de le pénétrer à nouveau profondément ce qui fit hurler Yusei d'avantage. Le rythme de Jack était déjà très rapide et le prince n'eut pas le temps de s'adapter. Il agrippa les épaules du roi en les griffant de toute ses forces, mais Jack ne ressentit rien tant il était fou.

Le roi baissa es yeux sur son ange déchus et ne vit sur son visage que la douleur. Un grand sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit alors, il faisait souffrir son amour… Mais lui aussi n'avait souffrir… différemment. Après un long débat dans sa tête, Jack finit pas ralentir son rythme et à pousser plus profondément cherchant la prostate du jeune garçon. Quand un cri aigue retentit, Jack se mit à sourire et continua à abuser de cet endroit qui faisait pousser des gémissements tellement délicieux de Yusei.

Les joues du jeune prince s'empourprèrent, ses yeux se voilèrent et ce n'était plus des cris de douleurs qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais des gémissements de plaisir. Jack lui faisait l'amour comme il le faisait à son habitude avec plus de force.

Le rythme de Jack s'accéléra encore sans jamais quitter l'endroit qu'il visait. Sans s'arrêter, il s'abaissa sur le corps de Yusei et vint lui mordre le cou. Le prince enroula ses bras autour du cou du roi emmêlant ses mains dans les chevaux du souverain. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à leur apogée.

Ils étaient essoufflés et la pièce qui il y a quelques minutes était encore gelé, était désormais aussi chaude que le soleil en plein été. Jack tenait encore dans ses bras Yusei qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Après quelques minutes Jack se leva, se rhabilla et sortit de la prison, laissant Yusei nu, allongé sur le lit en sueur.

Avant de s'en aller et sans se retourner, Jack dit :

_ Je t'aime Yusei, même si je voudrais te détester, je n'y arrive pas. Mais je n'arrive pas non plus à pardonner ce que tu as fait.

A ces mots Jack disparut dans la pénombre des cachots. Les pensées de Yusei se dirigèrent à nouveaux vers son père. Et il reprit ses sanglots de plus bel… Mais personne ne l'entendait.

**XXXXXX**

_ CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Comment allons-nous sortir de là !

_ Sir, nous allons trouver une solution !

Crow observa le roi Fudo tourner en rond dans la prison.

_ Je refuse de rester les bras croisés alors que je sais ce que ce monstre pourrait faire à mon fils !

_ Mais s'énerver ne nous avancera à rien !

Crow essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme lui aussi. Il était étonné que le roi du nord les ait laissés en vie. Mais après réflexions, il se doutait que le roi était encore amoureux de Yusei et qu'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir à ce point.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le royaume, celui-ci était entièrement sous le contrôle de Jack. Ils avaient voyagé vers les terres du Nord pendant 3 jours sans savoir ce qu'était devenu le prince, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Il pensait à Aki, il ignorait complètement ce qu'elle était devenu, même s'il craignait le pire. Après tout, elle a failli être mariée à l'homme que Jack aimait tant. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

La prison dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés, n'était pas si horrible malgré que cela reste une prison. Il faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, il y avait des lits confortable sans que ce soit trop luxueux à vrai dire, il avait cru qu'ils s'étaient retrouver dans les chambres des esclaves sauf qu'à la place d'une porte se trouvait des barreaux et la pièce était un peu ensoleillé grâce à la minuscule fenêtre qui menait sur le dehors. Crow aurait bien essayé de s'y faufiler s'il avait été une souris.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la prison de Crow et du roi.

La tête rousse retint un hoquet de surprise quand il reconnut l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. KALIN !

Le seigneur du royaume des ténèbres avait les yeux fixés sur Crow. D'un geste il fit signe aux gardes d'ouvrir la porte.

_ Attrapez le. Dit-il en pointant Crow du doigt.

Cinq gardes obéirent immédiatement aux ordres du souverain. Crow se leva d'un bon et s'apprêtait à se défendre mais trois soldat étaient déjà sur lui et ils le maitrisèrent sans difficulté, tandis que les deux autres retenaient le roi Fudo qui se débattait lui aussi de toutes ses forces.

_ Laissez-le ! Hurla le roi.

Mais Kalin et les gardes avaient déjà quittés la pièce emmenant avec eux, Crow.

Ils traversèrent le château, puis s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte.

Crow comprit qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du seigneur des ténèbres. Il commença à se débattre d'avantage et à hurler. Kalin n'en prêta pas la moindre attention et ordonna aux soldats de le jeter dans la pièce ce qu'ils firent sans discuter.

Kalin referma la porte à clé, une fois les gardes partis. Crow était assis au milieu de la salle et observa les moindres fait et gestes de son agresseur.

Kalin brisa enfin le silence :

_ Je t'avais laissé ta chance Crow. Tu ne l'as pas saisi.

La tête rousse regarda le seigneur d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où Kalin voulait en venir. Et le seigneur reprit :

_ Je t'ai laissé t'enfuir la première. Ne compte pas sur moi pour recommencer…

Kalin s'approchait lentement de Crow en disant ces mots tandis que celui-ci reculait à chaque pas, mais bientôt le mur vint arrêter sa progression et le regard de Kalin est devenu plus noir que jamais.

Puis, sans même que Crow puisse réagir, Kalin s'était jeté sur lui.

**XXXX**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et merci de m'attendre et de me suivre alors que je suis un si mauvais auteur T-T Merci de tout cœur pour vos commentaire que j'aime tant, c'est uniquement grâce à cela que je continue cette histoire !**

**Jitchi**


End file.
